


Forbidden Love

by Toggs1313



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Gladiator Thor, Jotunheim Won the War, M/M, Not as violent as the tag says
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 53,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toggs1313/pseuds/Toggs1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laufey won the great war but not without sacrifice, he lost two son's that day.<br/>Thor was brought up by the Jotun's, as a pet for their entertainment, a gladiator. And as most champions, he serves his King in more ways than one.<br/>Young Prince Loki takes a liking to his father's pet and decides that Laufey should share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I posted on Deviantart a year ago, I think, but I never finished it. I'm re-writing/editing it and posting it on here. So enjoy, and yes I'll finish it this time ;)

**Intro:**

 

In a world where frost and ice had won the battle against everything else, only Jotuns and a few survivors of other races had lived. 

The beautiful Asgard now stood as a frozen statue, nothing remained except the palace, the rest was ruins. It somehow had survived the battering winds and snow blizzards that forever blew down on the once realm eternal. All life was gone and those that had been  _ blessed  _ enough to survive had been taken prisoner. Most of those from Vanaheim had perished at the beginning of the ice war, it had been the first place Laufey had attacked. The other realms, many died, they had been too weak to fight against Laufey and his quest for power. Midgard, or what was left of it was now a giant ice ball plunged into darkness. Everything that was living was now perfectly preserved under a ten-foot sheet of ice. Fear and panic forever etched into its people's faces, not that anyone would ever go there and try to make out any of those poor souls, all those places where now to forever be plunged into oblivion as Jotunheim had once been.

Odin had fallen in battle like he had always wanted but there was no glory in his death. No one that would ever tell the tale of how he fought like a warrior, no one to ever mourn his loss. He had been the first to charge into battle when the bi-frost had been breached. His people followed, loud war cries could be heard as the soldiers followed their King ready to defend their glorious kingdom. It was all in vain of course, Laufey had come prepared. He had giant animals at his front, catapults behind his men, sorcerers ready to haul deadly spells at their enemies, it was impossible for Odin to win this war. Laufey, of course, had given order that no one attack Odin, he was to fall under his deadly hand.

The fearsome ice King stood tall as his army waited for the command to attack. None came for a while and the Jotuns began to wonder if they would ever feel the sweet pleasure of hot Asgardian blood on their faces, but after a long powerful stare Odin gave his word first and the Aesir charged forward into battle. It was exactly what Laufey had wanted and with one swift movement of his hand, his large ice beasts stomped forward crushing everything in their paths. Many died under their large paws but not Odin, he was clever and moved swiftly under them, slicing at what he could, eye still latched onto his target, Laufey. It was shortly after did the Jotun send his second wave, sorcerers swept forward hurling fireballs, ice balls, and bright green orbs at everything that moved all except at Odin. He thought it strange at first that no one attacked him until he saw that Laufey still hadn't moved from his spot, understanding that the Jotun beast was waiting for him. Narrowing his eye Odin dashed forward jumping over enemies and soldiers making the gap between him and Laufey less. The third wave did the most damage as Laufey commanded the catapults, flaming balls shot through the air hitting both armies and others hitting the villages further away. Odin stopped dead in his tracks as he watched one fireball shoot over his head and drop on a small village not far from the war zone. It fueled his anger and drove him on the extra few feet that separated them. Laufey smirked as the All-Father approached but didn't move, hands held behind his back as he watched Odin tear through his army. Finally, only a couple of feet separated them, two legendary Kings face to face, the lust for blood pulsing through their veins.

“How dare you!” Odin rasped as his grip tightened on his spear, he was ready to attack, “You wage war on my kingdom!”

Laufey stayed silent which angered Odin more,

“What is the meaning of this!” All Father snarled placing one foot forward, the urge to fight almost too strong.

The Jotun remained silent, only his thin blue lips turned into a mocking smirk.

That was the last straw, Odin attacked, striking out at the Jotun aiming for his neck but Laufey dodged and moved to the side hitting Odin in the back with his bare hands. The Asgardian stumbled forward at the strength of the blow but refused to fall. He turned as he attacked again, this time aiming for the Jotun's chest, again another miss, Laufey was too fast which was surprising for a beast his size. Laufey's deep voice could be heard as he chuckled mockingly.

“Come on old man… I’ve been waiting years for this.”

Odin tightened his jaw and ran forward determined to kill the beast before him. He was hot headed and failed to think, and that was the error Laufey had anticipated. He grabbed Odin's spear before throwing the Asgardian to the floor and the spear off the edge of the cliff into the waters. He towered over the man as he stared down at him, a sickening smile on his lips.

“You lose.”

And with those last icy words Laufey brought his large foot down on Odin's face, a sickening crack echoed as his skull broke beneath the weight. Laufey smiled as he moved forward wiping his foot on the floor leaving a crimson trail behind him.

The rest of the battle was fairly easy. Once the Aesir had seen that their beloved King had been killed they seemed to give up the fight, making it easy for the ice beasts to stomp on them and chew them up. Laufey's army went ahead killing the innocent villagers, taking treasures whilst he made his way to the palace, he couldn't wait to announce to Queen Frigga that her husband had fallen.

The few guards that had remained at the entrance of the palace trembled as they laid eyes on the Ice King. Those that chose to stay and fight him lasted all but three minutes, Laufey was in no mood for pathetic imps and made short business of them. He climbed the stairs to the royal chambers, they weren't hard to find, just follow the lush decorations to the even lusher ones.

He broke down the doors of Frigga and Odin's royal apartments, storming in, laying eyes on her. She pointed a sword at him, it was in some way sweet, Laufey knew all too well that she knew not how to fight.

“Come now,” He said smirking, “We both know you do not know how to use that”

She remained silent, both hands clutching at the sword pointing towards Laufey.

He could have just struck her, she would have let it go and then would he announce Odin's death. Then and only then would he kill her… slowly, but those ideas evaporated when he noticed her rounded belly. Laufey titled his head slightly and smirked, he had a better idea.

“Grieving wife is so determined to kill that which perfect husband could not.”

He noticed the quiver in her lips as the information hit her ears, the tremble in her hands as sorrow overtook her body and the way her eyes flooded with tears, it all felt so wonderful.

But much to Laufey's surprise, she didn't try to attack him but instead the sword fell from her hands and hit the marble floor.

“Then end my life too so we may join him,” She whispered as she placed her hands on her belly and stared at Laufey.

Again he smirked.

“Oh no, I have other plans for you and that brat.” He announced before striding forward and grabbing her by the hair, all but dragging her out of the room.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki decides that as his father is away he shall have some fun.

He had been born is servitude, the Jotuns had taken him and she had never seen her child again. His mother passed shortly after he was born, those creatures had refused to heal her so she had died a miserable mess on the floors of the dungeons. The Jotuns had been cruel, if the other prisoners wished to eat they had to eat her, and so with little choice Frigga had been devoured by the people who had once cherished and respected her.

The child had been brought up by the Jotuns. He was taught a cruder version of the way the Jotun’s fought and much to the King’s surprise the child survived the hard training. Even at a young age, the boy showed incredible strength, he was able to take on full blooded Jotuns, the worst of the Jotun warriors but still he was promising. 

The years passed and Thor grew into a strong man. And now he was able to take on the best of the Jotun army, not to mention other bests from the different realms.

 

Laufey smirked as the young man ripped the head off of his opponent, blood spattering his face. The crowd went wild cheering for their champion. Thor gave a mighty roar, gaining even more cheers from the spectators. Since he had defeated Blòdughadda, the bringer of death, he had claimed the title of champion and had gained the people's hearts.

“They like him,” Came a dry voice.

Laufey turned to his son and smirked.

“Of course, they do, he has proven himself,”

Loki turned to his father raising his brow,

“Proven himself? He is a filthy Asgardian beast, I doubt he could prove much,”

Laufey chuckled.

“They’re all beasts, my son,”

He made a point. His father had acquired his collection of gladiators from the different realms, his army had taken prisoner the child from the other realms during the great war, and those that survived had become fearsome gladiators.

“True,”

Loki wasn't the easiest of Jotuns, he hated the people and thought himself above everyone which wasn't helped by his father. Laufey treated his son as if he were a god, his two elder children had died that night he destroyed Asgard and so his youngest was all he had left.

Loki was known to be a flirt, he intrigued and captivated everyone. Many had lost their hearts because of him and faced humiliation when the young Jotun would dismiss them the next time they met. He had a way of seducing people leaving them thinking they had him but never actually getting him.

The young Jotun played with his long black hair, it was something that was rare, Jotuns were born bald and generally had no hair ever but Loki was different, even his size was different. People had thought that Laufey had an affair with someone else and that explained Loki's difference but their King had always denied it and would always continue to do so.

“Come, I wish you to meet him,” Laufey said as he stood gesturing for his son to follow.

Even though Loki had grown up with the gladiators around him, he had never taken much notice of them and never bothered to learn who was who.

The young prince rolled his eyes but followed nonetheless, like all young men he disobeyed his father whenever he could but never when they were out in public. They headed to the private quarters of the arena where Laufey sent for Thor. The King never allowed his son to go to where they kept his gladiators, it wasn't a place for a Prince or any respectable person.

Two guards entered with the beast, Laufey waved them away, he knew that Thor was well trained and trusted him more than he trusted his other pets. Loki stood there, arms crossed over his jewel encrusted chest, his expression empty, he wasn't amused.

“Oh, come now Loki,” Laufey encouraged noticing the way his son looked down at Thor, “I guarantee that he is the best. Come, see these muscles, he is something to look at.”

Again the young Jotun rolled his eyes but obeyed. It was true, Thor had large muscles and had proved that he was strong. He glided a hand over the gladiator’s chest feeling the rough skin beneath his fingers, he felt a tingle of interest rush through his body, never had he felt something so virile.

“You're right father.” He said as he began to circle the gladiator admiring him, “He is unlike any other.”

He stopped in front of Thor again and smirked,

“Although...”

He turned to his father.

“He should be washed, though, a shame his hair is tangled and he looks like an untamed beast.”

Laufey chuckled and shook his head.

“Of course.”

Loki always found something to complain about.

*

Laufey had been called away that evening much to Loki's delight, he knew that his father would never approve of his intentions, hell his father would take no mercy on him, son or not.

The prince sat in the sunken bath, hands gliding around in the warm water. He enjoyed bathing, it was a time when he was alone and felt most attractive. He spent hours in the baths, taking care of his ever perfect skin, rubbing creams and oils into it before doing the same with his long soft hair. It wasn’t just an image he had to keep up, no, Loki loved his body and hair, he did it for himself not for the image.

He looked up when the curtain was pulled back and a servant entered with Thor. Loki smirked sending the servant away again with one swift movement of his hand. He looked the gladiator over before standing, his long hair draped over his shoulders as he moved towards the Asgardian, the water lapped at his perfect hips as he advanced.

“Take off your  _ clothes _ and join me,” His voice dripped with humor, His father hadn't given his gladiators much in the way of clothing. He turned causing the water to ripple, regaining his initial place, sitting on one of the benches in the bath.

Thor obeyed and removed the little clothing he had, a loincloth, then stepped down into the warm water. It was bliss, he and the other gladiators washed with ice cold water usually and so this made a change to feel the touch of warm water. He stood there awaiting orders from Loki but they never came. He lifted his gaze, daring to look at his master's son, the prince sat there, red gaze piercing into Thor, a small predatory smile gracing his lips.

“Why do you think you are here?” He said standing again, the water running down his lean blue body.

“Because you desire me to lay with you.” He replied simply.

Thor had no other reason to think Loki wanted anything else, that was the only reason he was ever called to the private areas of their home.

Loki chuckled and shook his head.

“Oh my goodness no.”

He advanced slowly, hands touching the surface of the water lightly. Loki radiated charm and desirability. Thor seemed immune to Loki's enchantment, possibly because he had been paraded in front of so many people who had desired him.

“No, no, I merely wish to wash you,” His voice was sensual, Loki's hands snaked up Thor's body touching the rough skin making him smirk, “you are my father's favorite gladiator and yet he lets you rot away with the others.”

Thor frowned,

“They are my brothers, it is my place with them, I deserve no other treatment.”

Loki wet his lips and shook his head.

“No Thor, you deserve better. You deserve to shine, when people look at you, they should see the gladiator you really are.” His words sounded far too erotic than they should have, it didn't go unnoticed, Thor dared another look at Loki seeing the look he gave him.

The prince picked up the sponge that lay on the side and dipped it into the water. He squeezed it over Thor's chest biting his lip as he watched the pearls of water drip down his muscular chest. Thor really was something to look at, his skin was slightly tanned, his blond locks fell ungracefully around his face, he was roughly shaven, he looked all the dangerous titan he was.

Thor allowed Loki to wet him over with the sponge, taking note of every small noise the Jotun made. He thought to himself that the young Jotun was rather strange, cold but yet attractive. Loki chuckled as he squeezed the sponge over the gladiator’s head letting the water wet his hair. He stepped back to admire the gladiator and smirked, he was beautiful and ridiculous at the same time.

“Now for the best part,” He said turning slightly to pick up the liquid soap, it smelled delightful and Loki couldn't wait for Thor to smell of him, he wondered if his father would even notice.

His hand slipped up and down Thor's body, lathering his skin with the perfect smelling soap. Thor didn't interact, he allowed Loki to move him as he pleased, hands touching what they liked but much to Thor's surprised they never disappeared under the water nor lingered too long.

He moved behind Thor washing his back. His cold hands rubbing those muscles, Thor moaned quietly, Loki chuckled causing Thor straightened suddenly.

“Forgive me, I was losing myself,” He said quietly.

The Jotun chuckled again.

“Worry not I’m not about to punish you because you're enjoying yourself.”

Loki went back to his oils, pouring some into his hands and continued washing the Asgardian, he pushed Thor to the bench which made him look up a questioning expression upon his stern face.

“Worry not Asgardian I will not pounce on you,”He said with a slight chuckle, “Your legs.” 

Thor lifted a leg allowing Loki to lather it with soap. His legs were huge, so muscular that Loki was sure he'd never seen another being so well built. The prince ordered Thor to stand again, this time, pouring something else into his hands and rubbing them together.

“Now to wash that mane of yours.”

Thor couldn't believe it, the Jotun prince had actually washed him from head to toe, expecting nothing in return, it was something never heard of.

When he was washed off he turned to Loki looking at him.

“Would you like me to wash you, master?” He asked as a good pet would.

Loki quirked a brow and chuckled lightly,

“No, I’m already clean... we all know I’m not your master .”

Thor watched as Loki got out of the bath, long hair sticking to his back. His markings were a dark blue, going all over his body much like Laufey's but swirled more, they seemed far more elegant. He was well built, his muscles weren't drawn like Thor's but he knew that Loki was just as deadly, his reputation wasn't unheard of.

The prince wrapped a towel around himself and turned to Thor catching him red-handed, he chuckled.

“Caught you staring,”

Thor lowered his head, how could he have been so stupid as to forget his place?

“It's okay, now get out and dry yourself off.”

Loki didn't wait for Thor to obey, he simply turned on his heel and walked out. A guard walked in after the prince had left to make sure Thor obeyed.

Back in his rooms, Loki smiled to himself, he had done something so daring. He liked to defy his father every so often and this was utter brilliance playing with his toy, if his father knew he'd be branded son or not, it was against the rules. He shivered at the idea of being caught, what would Laufey say ? Loki was well aware that his father liked to have Thor, it was no secret, all champions were bedded by their owners a strange way of thanking them or so Loki assumed. He brushed his long hair tying it back before pulling back the furs of his bed and getting, he'd have to try that again when his father was back.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Laufey's return was in time for the best games of the year. Of course Thor had been demanded and of course, Laufey had accepted, he loved to show off his titan. The young prince had agreed to join his father, he enjoyed the odd game every now and again but he preferred to flirt and break hearts but that he could at the after parties.

Much to his father's surprise, Loki had cheered when Thor had won his battle against five of Fönn's men, he was one of the best Jotunheim had to offer but apparently not good enough to defeat Thor.

“Maybe your gladiators will have better luck with one not so powerful,” Loki teased as he leaned over touching the man's arm gently.

Fönn was not unaffected by Loki's charm and smiled at him.

“I shall have to see if I can find one that'll please your lust for blood.” He handed over a goblet to Loki who took it happily and drank from it.

“I think you may have some problem with that,” Came Laufey's deep voice interrupting Loki's own games, “Loki doesn't favor the games.”

Fönn cocked a brow at this and turned his attention back to the arena, Loki growled and glared at his father.

“Thank you for that.” He grumbled as he slouched into his seat.

“Oh please, I will not have you disgrace Fönn. He is a good man and  _ married _ .” Laufey turned his gaze to his son for a moment, “Now sit up, you're a prince not a slave, I didn't raise you to sit so ungracefully”

Loki gave an irritated snarl but did as he was told.

The crowd cheered for their champion, chanting his name. Thor held one of his victims' heads in his hand and in the other his mighty hammer Mjolnir, he held them up gaining more cheers from the crazed crowd, his gaze went to Laufey which made the Jotun grin.

“He never fails to disappoint,” Laufey said a smirk creeping across his face.

Loki rolled his eyes, he knew his father was making an illusion to another subject and he was going to have no part in that conversation.

“Indeed.” He replied hands running through his black locks, “I grow bored of these games.” He muttered as he stood, “I shall see you back at the palace.”

Laufey waved his son away eyes never leaving his champion.

It didn't go unnoticed that Loki had disappeared. People had asked Laufey why Loki had gone and they all got the same answer, he hadn’t been feeling well. He'd let his son do the explaining after.

The rest of the games were a bore as Thor had won his battle, and all the others that fought after him didn't seem as interesting. Of course, the blood and guts made all the spectators cheer but to Laufey none were as good as his champion.

Finally, the party began and Laufey's gladiators were all lined up on show for the guests to touch and complement. Of course, all eyes were on Thor, the champion of Jotunheim. Loki watched from the corner of the room smirk in place as he watched how everyone flaunted themselves in front of the Asgardian but he didn't so much as even look at them.

“Oh, prince Loki,” Came a voice, “We missed you at the games, I do hope you're feeling better.”

Loki turned and smiled gracefully at the Jotun that greeted him, Magni, Loki had already had his fun with him and yet he came back every time for more.

“I am, thank you,” Loki smiled before turning his attention back to Thor.

Magni moved in front of Loki forcing him to acknowledge him.

“I have written you many times and yet I receive no reply,” He sounded almost pained and it made Loki want to vomit.

He cocked a brow and shrugged.

“I have received no letter, I can only imagine someone is keeping them from me,”

Magni was pathetic, a fully grown Jotun heartbroken because Loki hadn't written him. Sending damn poetry declaring his love for the Prince, it made him sick.

“I shall see what I can find out, Loki” Magni took hold of Loki's hand and kissed it, letting his lips linger on that perfect blue skin.

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed in irritation when his hand was finally released he forced a smile and left.

“Excuse me,”

Magni watched Loki leave heart becoming heavy as his love left.

The prince went to join his father who was laughing with a noble, Ymir, one man that his father had saved many a time from Loki's games. Ymir's gaze went instantly to Loki, he looked the young Jotun over several times wetting his lips as he held out a hand for Loki to take.

The Jotun used his charm and smiled at Ymir before shaking his hand letting his fingers caress his wrist lightly before letting go.

“And how is our young Prince?” He asked ignoring Laufey which didn't go unnoticed to either of the royals.

Loki couldn't help but smirk, he had managed to erase his father in mere seconds. Apparently, Laufey hadn't thought it funny since he glared at his son but left him to his games and moved to greet another noble.

“He is bored.” He answered dramatically.

Ymir cocked a brow and smirked,

“Is that so? What bores the Prince?”

Loki could hear the perversion in his voice and knew where this was going. He licked his lips and closed the space between them, Loki was so close he could feel Ymir's hot breath hit him.

“Everything… I have no hobby to kill time and I grow bored of playing with myself,”

Ymir swallowed hard, he looked down at Loki and grinned.

“Then I think I might have something for you.”

He took the prince’s hand leading him away into an empty room. Loki allowed himself to be pushed up against the wall, almost crushed by the full-blooded jotun, his heart began to beat faster as Ymir pushed up against him.

“You're beautiful Loki, so young,” His words came out shaky and Loki just knew that this was going to be fun.

He pretended to be flattered and turned his head away to the side smiling innocently.

“Really? You think I am?” His voice was laced with naivety.

Ymir nodded, licking his lips,

“I know you look at me differently”

He pressed his hard on against Loki, moaning quietly at the contact. Loki blushed, it was something he had learned to do on command, he had become a most brilliant actor over the years.

“I was that obvious?”

He swallowed blinking up at Ymir who smirked down at him.

“That and your father has never wanted us alone together.”

His hand slid up Loki's thigh which came as some surprise as most Jotuns weren't so courageous. The Jotun prince placed his hand on Ymir's gaining a frown from the Jotun.

“It's just...” Loki bit his lip, this was the biggest lie of his life, “I've never had another touch me,”

Ymir's eyes glazed over with lust, the idea of having a virgin made him harder. Loki wanted to laugh, he couldn't believe that this worked every single time. They were all so dumb to think that Loki hadn't had a little fun in his life.

“Let me be your first, I could make you reach the stars, have you begging for more.”

“I don't doubt it but unless you wish to lose your manhood I suggest you take your hands off my son and leave him alone.” Laufey's voice was utterly serious, Ymir turned paling. The look on his King's face was not good, he bowed before disappearing out of sight.

Loki chuckled wetting his lips and smiling to himself, he turned his gaze to his father, he was livid.

“I leave you alone for two minutes and Ymir is ready to ride you like some animal.” His spat his words.

The young Jotun laughed, he couldn't hold it in, he bit his lips trying his best to hold in his amusement but ended up coughing in fits of small giggles.

“Oh father please,” He said wiping his eyes, “I like to flirt not sleep around,”

He brushed passed his father, brushing his hair behind his shoulder and rejoined the party. Laufey turned glaring at his son, one of these days he would cross that line.

The rest of the evening went smoothly, Loki kept out of Ymir's way and Ymir kept as far from Laufey as possible. The young Jotun Prince spent his evening next to the champion, lightly flirting with other guests who thought they were flirting with Thor. Loki chuckled as another guest left feeling overly flushed, his gaze went to the gladiator who simply gazed ahead, acting as if he were a statue.

“Oh, mighty Thor,” He said lowly, running a hand down the gladiator's front, “If only you could have as much fun as the rest of these idiots.”

He smirked when Thor glanced at him, he felt privileged to have gained the Asgardian's attention. He stepped forward closing the gap between them and whispered in his ear.

“I know how much my father enjoys your company, tell me,” He stepped back looking Thor in the eye, “Is he as good as they say?”

He cocked a brow but Thor didn't answer and simply returned to his initial position ignoring everyone and everything. Loki pouted but accepted his defeat, he turned his attention to someone less resistant and seduced them. Until they thought Loki was going to ask them to his quarters but as always he simply turned and left, alone.

 

He had been called on that evening, as he always was after he had won a game. Laufey always sent for his champion to c _ ongratulate _ him or so he said, Thor felt more like he was simply satisfying Laufey's needs and nothing more. He entered the room, gaze on the floor like a good pet, his hands were chained like always, they were the orders given and the only time Thor had been unchained was with Loki. Laufey stepped forward placing a finger under Thor's chin making him look up, he smiled down at his pet before unlocking the chains he wore, the metal fell to the floor echoing throughout the room.

“I told you, when we are in private you may look at me,” Laufey said leading Thor to his bed where he sat down pulling the gladiator to him.

“Of course master.” He replied automatically.

Laufey licked his lips as he touched Thor's skin, it was perfect, others could touch it could admire it but there was parts of Thor that only Laufey knew, that only he had felt.

“Come here,” He said pulling Thor even closer connecting their lips in a rough kiss, Thor kissed back, he knew what he had to do, it was always the same.

Laufey's hands snaked down Thor's body untying the loincloth letting it fall to the floor revealing his manhood. Laufey broke the kiss allowing himself time to admire the gladiator’s perfect body. He looked back up at his champion and pulled him closer again kissing him harder this time as his hand wrapped around Thor's manhood, gaining a moan from the gladiator. He smirked into the kiss and pulled the man down so they we laying on the bed, Thor straddling Laufey, they broke the kiss and Laufey released Thor's length and smirked up at him.

The Asgardian knew what was to come next, as always he would pleasure Laufey before his King had him. He lowered his head and began to kiss down Laufey's icy body, Thor was good probably the best the Jotun had ever had, even his lover before his champion was of age had never been this good. Laufey moaned as Thor licked his way up his manhood.

“Hm Thor,” He moaned grabbing the gladiator's hair and forcing him to take his length into his mouth. With the years, Thor had become pretty good at not gagging, it had taken some practice but he had mastered the art of giving Laufey a blow job.

After what seemed an eternity of foreplay Thor was prepped for the real action, Laufey pressed himself against Thor's entrance pushing in. The Asgardian licked his lips and took a deep breath, this always felt a little uncomfortable at first, it just took a little time to adjust, Laufey was big there was no denying that. When he was fully in, Laufey began to penetrate Thor slow at first, he didn't wish to break his champion. When he was sure Thor could take it he sped up, thrusting into his gladiator making the man moan in pleasure.

When Laufey was done he sent Thor away, a servant leading him back to the quarters reserved for the gladiators. On his way passed Thor caught sight of Loki who watched him, brow risen and a smirk on his face. Thor ignored him and continued his path heading back to where he belonged, he felt ashamed already and didn't need Loki to add to it. He hated the fact that everyone knew why he was called to Laufey's chambers, it was degrading and he felt ashamed but it was part of being the champion.

*

Laufey had given Thor some time off from the current games, as he always did when he was  _ congratulated _ it left him a little time to gather his strength and it also meant that Laufey left him alone.

Today they were training as they did everyday, Thor tore through his opponents thrashing at them as they came at him but never hitting him, he had energy to burn off today. Loki watched from his balcony, it was some kind of privilege to have the only room that looked down on the training area. His eyes narrowed as he watched Thor dive into the snow avoiding a blow from another gladiator. He smirked at the agility and strength, Thor was one of a kind. Loki leaned on his elbows as he watched the training going on below him.

Sumarlìdr, was their trainer, he had been part of the gladiator world many years ago, until he had been brutally injured in one of the games by a fellow brother. After that Laufey had decided that he would train the others so they could one day become great gladiators as he had once been. He was hard on them, whipped them if he deemed necessary. Many angered when the whip was brought down on them but none dared to take him on, it was part of their nature big mouths and no balls, many were beasts from other realms and didn't dare anger the Jotun. He may have been mutilated in battle but he could still seriously hurt someone if he wanted. He worked them all day, giving them little time to rest and eat, many had failed the trail of becoming one of Laufey's gladiators but those who had survived had proved to be the stronger ones.

“Enough!” Came Sumarlìdr's deep voice, “Back in formation,”

The gladiators obeyed and formed one line, Sumarlìdr walked in front of them looking at them not seeing gladiators but weak beings, they still had much work to do before they would become as great as Thor.

Loki cocked a brow as Thor was chosen to show them the moves that the new recruits would have to learn in days. The way he moved was almost artistic, he moved with such precision and balance. His weapon glided through the air cutting through the light snow that fell, Loki was mesmerized and missed the sound of his bedroom door opening.

“Wonderful is he not?”

Loki turned when he heard his father.

“I do wish you'd knock,” He replied dryly.

Laufey joined his son on the balcony, both men watched the training below them, both watching Thor.

“It's not as if you have company,” Laufey said a small smile creeping over his lips.

Loki growled,

“We both know I’m not to allowed to fool around… not like you,”

Laufey's smile vanished, he hated it when Loki spoke to him like that but it had been something rather frequent after Laufey's partner had passed.

“I unlike you have done my duty as King,”

Loki hummed.

“Hm and two of them died, what wonderful parenting that was.”

His father clenched his fist, his blood boiled quickly but no matter how much Loki disrespected him he never laid a hand on him. Letting out a long breath Laufey nodded and turned his attention back to his lover.

“I will have to be absent tonight, we received an invitation from Ymir,”

Loki raised a brow but Laufey shook his head.

“I have already informed them that you will not be able to join us tonight.”

Laufey expected his son to pout or cry scandal but much to his surprise he nodded and smiled.

“I can understand, wouldn't want him to lose all control and make a fool of himself,” He smirked, “I think I shall take a long soothing bath tonight instead.”

 

Thor had been surprised when he had been called on, Laufey generally left him alone after one of their sessions but apparently he needed more satisfaction.

Only, he wasn't led to Laufey's sleeping quarters, Thor began to ask himself what was going on. The servant unchained his wrists before pulling back the curtain of the Loki's private bath, he smiled up at the Asgardian but didn't stand, he remained seated hands gliding around the surface of the water.

“Leave us,” He ordered, the servant bowed and scuttled away closing the curtain behind her.

The Jotun looked up at Thor who stood there like he had the first time he had been brought to Loki.

“Take that off and get in,”

Thor obeyed and removed his loincloth, the water was even better than he remembered, the heat embraced his skin making him sigh.

Loki watched, admired his body and the way his expression changed as he got into the warm water.

“Divine isn't it.” He said as he stood snaking over to where Thor stood.

The gladiator nodded and looked down at the water, he was after all a servant and had to remember his place no matter how friendly this seemed.

Loki chuckled,

“He has taught you well hasn't he, my father”

He placed a soft hand under Thor's chin making him look at him,

“But I am not him, and I will have you look at me.”

Thor nodded again.

“Of course.”

Loki washed Thor, enjoying every moment of it. These privileged moments were bliss simply because he was playing with Laufey's toy.

The bath was silent and Loki gave a dramatic sigh before pushing Thor so he was sitting.

The Asgardian looked up at the Jotun confused, had he done something wrong.

“Norns above, what do you two talk about?” He huffed loudly as he sat on the other bench the opposite side of the bath.

Thor frowned which prompted Loki to laugh.

“Ah, you don't talk,”

He licked his lips,

“Doesn't really surprise me,”

Thor remained silent and Loki frowned folding his arms over his chest.

“I on the other hand like to have a conversation when I’m in company of someone else.”

He made his way over to Thor and sat beside him, he glanced at the gladiator and smirked,

“I give you permission to speak your mind,”

Thor wasn't sure if that were a blessing or a curse, he knew Loki played tricks and wondered if this was one of them and how he'd be punished for speaking.

“Don't you have opinions?” Loki asked as he lathered Thor's chest with soap for the second time.

“I do, but I was brought up not to speak them… I am a servant, nothing more, what I think does not matter.”

Loki hummed as an answer as he ran his hands over Thor's muscular chest, feeling the few scars that were scattered over it.

“Had you been anyone else I’d have agreed with you but you're Jotunheim’s champion, surely my father likes to indulge in conversation with you.”

His hands snaked up Thor's neck caressing the skin, it was so warm compared to his own, something he found marvelously intriguing.

Thor shook his head.

“Your father does not invite me to his chambers to talk…” He felt his dignity vanish.

Loki saved him from further humiliation, he placed a finger on Thor's lips and shook his head.

“I know very well what he does with you, I just thought that you may have been more important to him,”

Thor looked down at the water, that hurt, he had never been important to anyone, he wasn't anything other than a toy and Loki had to remind him of it.

The Jotun took his time washing Thor this time, pouring water over his body watching it fall down his beautifully toned muscles. He enjoyed such beauty, it wasn't often that something so rare was presented to him and Loki didn't see why his father should have all the fun.

“If I may,” Thor said daring to be bold.

The prince looked up quirking a brow and chuckled,

“Seriously, the champion of Jotunheim asking shyly if he may speak.”

Thor ignored the remark and wet his lips.

“Why did you call for me?”

Loki looked confused for a moment but brushed it off.

“Because my father believes you belong to him,” He said bluntly.

Thor nodded and went back to looking at the water. Loki seemed to notice that he had said something that had  _ hurt _ the gladiator and it made him frown.

“Did I say something wrong?” He asked moving so he was now in front of Thor and had one knee between his legs, “Were you expecting another answer ?”

Thor shook his head.

“Then why do you look so disappointed.”

Loki didn't understand people, he didn't understand feelings, sentiment, they were just things that the young Prince overlooked.

“You use me to anger your father,” He replied blankly.

Loki remained a little confused, it seemed obvious enough that yes he was using Thor to get back at his father but apparently he was missing something.

He brushed it off and continued the bath in silence, it was better than being utterly confused. Loki enjoyed it probably more than Thor did, it was rare to have something so perfect in his hands, shame that his charm didn't work on the gladiator. That would have been the icing on the cake but there was always another time for Loki to work on him.

Thor expected to be disregarded as he had been the last time and Loki didn't let him down, he exited the water as erotically as he had the first time wrapping a towel around his lean body and left. Thor watched after the Jotun confusion invading his body, he didn't understand Loki at all.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets angry with his father and Thor. Thor doesn't understand why and neither does Loki.

Over the next few months, Loki called Thor to the baths, they never met anywhere else and although Thor felt exposed he felt less ashamed simply because Loki was just as naked as he was. Thor enjoyed the baths, he thought that eventually Loki would stop bathing him and let him do it himself but every time Loki insisted on washing him. It wasn't every day that the Prince of Jotunheim was so  _ kind _ so Thor didn't protest.

Things had changed between them, however, not in the way Thor had first thought, though. Loki never made a move on him, never forcing himself upon the Asgardian, although he did flirt most of the time but Thor had figured that it was simply how Loki was. They had become friendly, they talked about everything and nothing, although never anything personal. Well nothing personal on Loki's side, Thor had no private life to keep a secret. He had become easy with the Jotun, they laughed and joked something that Thor had never done with anyone other than his brothers and Loki seemed to enjoy his company.

The Jotun lay sprawled across one of the benches in the bath, one leg bent, knee sticking out of the water and the other draped down into the bath. Thor watched him as he sat one leg crossed over the other and his arms stretched out either side of him along the edge of the bath. They sat in silence until Loki giggled to himself which gained the Asgardian's attention.

“What?” He asked gaze fixing on the man that sat before him.

Loki turned his head facing Thor and grinned.

“How long does he last?” He asked eyes gleaming.

Thor scrunched his nose up, he didn't wish to speak of such things.

“Please, I do not wish to indulge in that subject.”

Loki chuckled and shook his head,

“Ah ah ah, no, that doesn't work,” He moved, standing and headed over to his  _ friend _ who looked at him with a small smile, “I rank higher than you, and so you must answer my questions,” Again his voice sounded far too erotic but Thor managed to put that out of his mind and focus on the man himself.

“You always use that excuse,” He replied splashing water at the Jotun who stared at him, eyes wide before narrowing them playfully.

“Want to play that game do you?”

Thor laughed as he was covered in soapy water, Loki had grabbed the jug that had been standing at the edge of the bath. The Asgardian moved manipulating the Jotun and crossed his arms over his front and pulled Loki back against his chest.

“You are no match for me in a fight” Thor teased before letting the young man go.

Loki chuckled and moved away turning to face the gladiator.

“I let you win,” he smirked and brushed back his long hair that had stuck to his face during their games, “Now answer the question”.

He quirked a brow and stood there staring at Thor.

The Asgardian shook his head and regained his place before letting out a long sigh.

“Depends,” He replied shrugging.

“On?” Loki prompted coming over and sitting next to Thor, maybe closer than he needed to be.

Another sigh came from the gladiator.

“If he wishes it to last or not”

Thor felt uncomfortable talking about this especially to Laufey's son. Loki laughed and patted Thor on the chest.

“I shall not bother you with any more questions of such sorts.”

He was thankful for that.

“We've been in here for hours,” Loki said as he let his eyes run over Thor's body several times before actually looking the man in the face, “I shall have to send you back, so you can sleep a little before Sumarlìdr works you hard.”

Loki's words always seemed to hold another meaning to them, something more carnal but Thor let it go again thinking nothing of it.

“Then I shall wish you goodnight,” Thor said with a smile that Loki found himself staring at.

He shook himself out of his daydream and smiled back.

“You too, now get out,”

The man chuckled and shook his head, some things would never change.

Neither would admit it to the other and kept it well hidden, but both their feelings had begun to change.

Loki went back to his chambers a smile upon his lips. Since his father had been away he and Thor had been able to spend more time together but Laufey was due back tomorrow from his three-week leave. That would make things awkward for them, he had sneaked Thor into the baths once when Laufey had been home and they had almost been found out since then Loki had been more careful. He brushed his hair tying it back as he did every night and slide into his bed, allowing his hand to slide down his body and grip his length, he let out a shaky breath as his hand began to move, it was the first time that he was thinking of Thor, of that strong body pressing into his and it made him shudder with desire.

*

Loki met his father in the main hall when he had arrived home, it was something that he did every time Laufey came back from one of his voyages. He greeted his father with a kiss on his hand, a sign of respect.

“My son,” Laufey said gesturing that he join him as he walked forward, “I hope you weren't too bored during my absence.”

He glanced at his son who smirked lightly and wet his lips.

“No, my books kept me company…” He replied. It was only half a lie, during the day he read and the evenings he spent with Thor.

Laufey nodded,

“I acquired a new pet during my journey.”

He hoped that it would gain Loki's curiosity. He looked up at his father, he would indulge on the subject, after all, Laufey enjoyed talking about his animals.

“Really?” He said dryly, “And where does this beast hail from?”

Laufey chuckled,

“You really don't like them do you?”

Loki scoffed,

“They are nothing more than servants, lower than servants… they reek of sweat and dirt”

Loki was precious, he didn't like dirty things never had, even as a child he complained when his clothes would get messed up or a hair fell out of place. He even had refused to play with the other noble children because they were of lower rank.

“Where does this one come from,” Loki repeated impatiently.

“Asgard,”

Loki all but stopped eyes becoming huge, he thought that they had all been exterminated during the war, all but Thor who had been born within the palace of Jotunheim. Laufey turned raising a brow, this wasn't like his son, he seemed preoccupied.

“What?”

Loki narrowed his eyes,

“You think this wise?” He said as he began to walk again, “Another Asgardian? Thor might become… unpredictable.”

Laufey chuckled and shook his head.

“I have no intention of making him a gladiator”

The young Prince frowned.

“Then what?”

They walked further heading to Laufey's office.

“A slave” He replied simply, “I know all too well that if I mix two Asgardians together our champion might be troubled, he has never seen another of his kind.”

And that was how Laufey wanted to keep it.

Loki nodded and remained silent, he didn't understand though why his father had chosen to keep this Asgardian if he never had the intention of training him.

“Then why keep him at all… I mean it's not as if we need more slaves”

“Because I couldn't risk anyone else finding him, I am the only person who owns an Asgardian.”

Loki nodded, this was true, Thor was one of a kind, never had anyone else had the pleasure of owning an Asgardian, and now Laufey owned two.

“Now if you'll excuse me I need to rest.”

The Jotun prince cocked a brow, he knew very well that Laufey wasn't going to sleep, he had been too long from his pet and needed some loving. He bowed managing to keep his disgusted face at bay and headed out of the room. He was walking down the hallway when he caught sight of Thor and the gladiator had noticed him too, apparently, Laufey had sent for him as soon as he had arrived.

Loki smirked as they passed.

“Have fun” He called down the hall before going to his chambers.

He was reading a book when he heard the first moan, it was faint but he could hear it. Loki swallowed and focused on the words before him, but another echoed through the halls. He growled, this wasn't happening, it was sick, brushing back his hair he changed positions in his chair and kept reading. Apparently, Laufey had really missed Thor and was making it up to him, Loki managed not to throw up as another moan of pleasure reached his ears, he didn't want to hear this.

In the end, Loki had thrown himself onto his bed and placed a large pillow over his face, either it would block out the sounds or smother him. When finally the cries died down Loki pulled the pillow off his face and sat up, anger filled his veins, rage rushed through his body, how could his father be so indiscreet and have such little respect for him? He stormed out of his rooms glaring at everyone he passed and hammered on the doors. When no one answered he knocked again teeth gritting, he was not letting this go. The door opened and Laufey stood before him, clothed, thankfully, he looked down at his son a questioning expression upon his face.

“Wha-” Before he could speak Loki pushed passed him and growled.

“How dare you!” He hollered, “How dare you be so indiscreet!”

Laufey cocked a brow but remained silent as Loki ranted on.

“Do you really think we all wanted to hear that!” He was so angry that he didn't even know what he wanted to say, there was so much that wanted to come out that in the end, nothing did.

He breathed heavily glaring at his father before the only words that could sum everything up slipped out.

“Disgusting” It was an angry whisper.

Laufey crossed his arms over his chest and stared at his son, his expression condescending.

“Have you finished?”

Loki stared eyes wide, that was it, that was all he was going to say?

“Rejoin the others in training,” Laufey said turning his attention to Thor who stood beside the large bed silent, gaze fixed on the floor.

Loki's gaze remained on his father, he didn't want to look at Thor, not in these circumstances. The gladiator nodded and headed to the door, he dared a glance at Loki since Laufey's back was facing him but the young Jotun didn't even so much as acknowledge him.

“Well?” The young Jotun demanded glaring death at his father, “You won't even excuse yourself”

Laufey chuckled which angered Loki more, his fists clenched as he willed himself not to throw a punch at the man that stood before him because at the end of the day he was no match for Laufey.

“Get out of here and get ready for the party tonight,” Laufey said sternly, “I have had enough of your rants for one day”.

Son glared at his father, he couldn't believe this, he was dismissing him so easily. Loki's jaw clenched and nodded, before pushing passed his father and storming back to his chambers. He passed a vase on his way, grabbed it hauling it down the hall, it made him feel better only slightly but enough not to slaughter some poor innocent slave.

The young Jotun bathed, it allowed him to vent his anger, the worst part was that Loki wasn't even so sure why he had exploded so. He had heard noises like that coming from his father's chambers a million times before and they had never bothered him, so why now? He sighed and slipped further into the water so it came up to his chin, he gave a loud sigh and rubbed his wet hands over his face, this was stupid.

Thor growled as a fellow gladiator hit him with the wooden sword, he turned and tackled the man making them both fall to the floor.

“Thor” Came Sumarlìdr's deep voice warning him.

Thor rolled his eyes and released the smaller man that he had trapped beneath him, the gladiator scrambled out from beneath him and moved away to train with someone else. The champion of Jotunheim was angry, he felt dirty and disgusting, the look on Loki's face had said it all. He growled and swung his practice hammer embedding it into the wooden pole that was next to him gaining the attention of several other gladiators.

Bjorn, one of Thor's closest friends came over a small smirk in place.

“Something wrong mighty Thor?” His voice was filled with humor as he watched his friend who fumed.

Thor turned his angry gaze to Bjorn and shook his head.

“I'm fine” He snarled,

The man chuckled,

“Yes, you seem it …”

Before anything could be added they heard the crack of Sumarlìdr's whip, he had noticed that neither of them was training and he felt like warning them. Bjorn patted Thor on the shoulder before running and tackling younger gladiator which gained him a strike from the whip, he winced but managed to keep his smile in place and hobbled off to continue to train.

Thor dismissed his friend and continued to attack the wooden pillar, it allowed him to vent his anger.

*

Loki ignored both his father and Thor at the party, he admired all the gladiators one by one passing Thor without a second glance and on to the next.

He felt a tug at his heart that the Prince ignored him as if he didn't exist, they had seemed so close no to long ago and now it was as if they had never spoken. Of course, Laufey lingered from time to time, smiling at his precious champion eyes roaming over his body again and again as people spoke to him. Thor felt unclean, the way Laufey's eyes went over his body, he felt exposed and although most days it never seemed to bother him it did this time.

Loki smiled charmingly at a Jotun noble.

“Tell me Hallvardr, do you enjoy the games ?” He said knowing the answer, everyone loved the games especially when Thor was playing.

The noble smiled back at Loki and chuckled,

“Of course,” He said taking the prince’s arm and walking with him, “As everyone, I enjoy the games...” he paused smirking, “maybe not as much as I should, though”

Loki raised a brow, this was a first.

“I do rather prefer the parties thrown after.”

The prince chuckled and nodded,

“I must admit I do too”

The two men chuckled and continued their conversation.

They walked for a moment, going around the room several times before stopping to get something more to drink.

“He is rather fond of his titan isn't he,” Hallvardr said turning his attention to Laufey who remained next to Thor, showing him off to Ymir.

Loki rolled his eyes before smiling politely.

“Like anyone who owns a marvelous gladiator.” He replied dryly.

Hallvardr shook his head,

“I suppose...” he didn't sound convinced and Loki wasn't about to try and change his mind. If it had been any other time he'd have insisted that Laufey was simply proud of his champion, nothing more, but tonight Loki couldn't be bothered, he didn't care if Laufey made a fool of himself or not.

The King turned his attention to his son, he was laughing happily, hand against Hallvardr's chest, he knew that he was playing his games and soon he would have to go and save Hallvardr from humiliation as he always did but he'd do that in a few minutes.

“He really is amazing isn't he” Came the voice of a guest who walked up beside Laufey and Ymir.

Laufey nodded and turned his attention back to Thor who remained statue-like.

“He is isn't he… will you be joining us for the games next week?” He asked politely.

Elsewhere, Hallvardr pressed his lips up against Loki's kissing him hard, hands exploring the young Jotuns body, however, he didn't venture beneath Loki's clothing. He parted from those most perfect lips and stared at the young man.

“You're beautiful” He whispered hand caressing Loki's cheek,

As always he batted his eyes and smiled shyly,

“Thank you”

Hallvardr grinned and kissed him again forcing his tongue into Loki's mouth.

“Loki?” Came Laufey's voice,

The Jotun pulled back from the young Prince, expression panicked.

“I suggest you leave before he sees you,” Loki said lightly, a small smile dancing upon his lips.

Hallvardr looked disappointed, he kissed Loki once more before disappearing out of sight just as Laufey pulled back the curtain. He looked over the room eyes landing on his son, he frowned this was unusual Loki not having company or someone flocking around him thinking they had a chance with the Prince.

“Everything okay father?” He asked dryly, cocking a brow at Laufey whilst crossing his arms over his decorated chest.

He didn't speak, simply watched as his son flipped his hair behind his shoulder and walked out of the room. Laufey sighed and shook his head, before leaving the way he had come in. He didn't go over to Thor but instead decided to keep an eye on his son who chatted with a couple of people flirting lightly, a hand touching here, a slight chuckle, a small glance, those sorts of things, nothing that would get him in trouble. His eyes landed on Hallvardr who watched Loki from a way off, slowly edging towards him eyes darting around the room, he looked almost like a criminal or had something to hide.

Loki ignored the Jotun who tried to get his attention, turning his attention to another guest who spoke to him. Hallvardr looked around trying to spot Laufey, he wanted to make sure that the King did have his eye on his son. Everyone knew how protective Laufey was of Loki and that he didn't appreciate people making a move on the young Prince. He tried waving at him to get Loki's attention but the Jotun Prince didn't even turn his head, Hallvardr sighed and moved a little closer pushing passed a few people nearer to Loki but still he didn't turn his head.

Laufey cocked a brow as he watched the scene before him and smirked, so Loki had had company. He sighed and excused himself from Ymir and headed over to his son.

“Loki” He called gaining the small groups attention, Hallvardr froze eyes going to his King, “Come, my son”

Loki looked at his father a moment looking somewhat unimpressed before following him. They walked a little in silence before Laufey spoke as he noticed the angered look on his son's face.

“I was saving you from embarrassment,” he said gesturing to Hallvardr who looked a little uneasy as he watched father and son.

Loki scoffed,

“Really?” He replied bluntly, “You were  _ saving _ me?”

He was still angry, Laufey sighed and lowered his head, Loki was rather unpredictable, one moment he'd be fine and then he'd be angry and throwing a tantrum.

“I'd prefer that you stop these games.” He said stopping and looking down at his son seriously.

Loki sneered,

“And I’d like you to stop letting everyone know you're fucking a slave...” he sighed sarcastically, “but we can't always have what we want.”

Laufey went to grab his son but Loki walked away ignoring his father and headed over to a group of people that greeted him happily.

 

They had been taken back to their cells at the end of the evening, Bjorn laughed as he always did but this time he wasn't accompanied by Thor which made him frown and turned to his friend.

“What is wrong with you today ?” He asked as they turned and went into their cell.

Thor grunted and ignored his friend, he was still angry with how things had gone earlier in the day with Laufey and Loki.

“Thor,” Bjorn said voice concerned.

The champion turned to his friend and shrugged. He didn't actually know what to say without sounding stupid, he hadn't liked that Loki ignored him so, he thought them … friends but apparently he had been mistaken and Thor was also angry at himself for that.

“It's nothing” He replied stubbornly, “I… displeased the master.”

Bjorn nodded and held back a smile, they usually joked about this sort of thing, Thor hated being used and to vent, he and Bjorn would talk about it and joke.

“Ah” was the only thing he managed.

After that, he didn't push his friend simply let him grunt and growl as he mentally yelled at himself or something similar Bjorn thought.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki can't stay mad at Thor forever.

Loki hadn't called for Thor over the next few months, he didn't even go out onto his balcony when they were training. He sulked in his rooms ignoring everyone and when he decided to speak it was only to yell or hurl insults.

His father had given him the new slave, the Asgardian, Loki hated him simply because he was of Aesir blood. He often threw things at him calling him incompetent and beat him. He wasn't one to hurt his slaves but all the anger he held inside him against Thor and his father this poor man received.

The next games were bloody, the people cheered for the gladiators urging them on to spill more blood of those that weren't worthy. Laufey had demanded that Thor be the last to fight since the games got boring after the champion passed and for the entertainment of the people it would be better if the best was saved for last.

Loki sat there in his seat watching the game before him, two gladiators, one from Nidavellir, a small man but muscular and who apparently wasn't going to die unless he took part of his opponent with him. And the other, a demon from the depths of Muspelheim, one of the last remaining demons from that realm although of course, Laufey had one for himself but not so well trained.

He sighed in boredom as the Dwarf refused to die, he was missing an arm at this stage and still he continued to fight the demon, he swung his large axe missing again as the beast grabbed him by the throat and threw him across the arena gaining a loud cheer from the crowd.

“You're not enjoying yourself?” Laufey asked eyes never leaving the game.

Loki exhaled before turning his gaze to his father, they still weren't on civil terms.

“No father, I’m making these noises because I’m ecstatic,” He replied sarcastically before turning his attention back to the games.

He gave an irritated growl.

“And apparently, you just made me miss the most interesting part of these games.”

The demon continued to pound the corpse into the snow as he growled like a wild animal. The people went crazy, applauding and cheering for this beast.

The demon left with a little help from the Jotun guards and the body of the Dwarf was dragged away and thrown in the pile for the other ice beasts that guarded the arena.

“I would like to see him go up against the champion,” Loki said leaning over to Fönn who grinned at the young man.

“Now that would be an excellent battle.”

Laufey smirked and sat up in his chair, it was Thor's game. Loki sat up and shook himself out of his boredom as Thor walked out roaring to the crowd. They cheered and chanted his name, Thor was a god among the people. His eyes went to the royal balcony where Laufey and Loki sat, he was surprised that the young Prince was actually looking at him without that disgusted expression on his face. He turned as his opponent who walked up to him smashing together his sword and shield, Thor raised a brow and took a few steps back. They both got into position ready for Laufey to announce the games and let them begin, but to everyone's surprise, the elf attacked before the game actually begun.

Laufey frowned and grit his teeth, he didn't like it when things didn't go according to plan. Loki, on the other hand, was sat on the edge of his chair eyes darting around as he watched the battle go on below. Thor usually had the upper hand from beginning to end but this time, this dark elf was giving it everything. He attacked Thor, again and again, each time the champion dodging the blows and rolling out of the way. He stood and swung his hammer, the blow echoed and the elf's head turned violently to the side, blood pooled from his mouth but he continued to deliver blows to Thor.

Loki grinned as the elf slashed at one of Thor's arms leaving a nasty gash that seeped with crimson blood, this was one of the most entertaining games he had ever witnessed.

The elf dashed forward hitting Thor with his shield, making the champion take a few steps back before attacking him again missing his throat by inches.

Thor growled, narrowing his eyes before tackling the creature smashing its head into the snow. The elf's weapons fell from his grip as he was hauled to the floor, he tried pushing Thor off but it proved useless. The Asgardian was angry and repeatedly bashed the elf's head into the ground, even when the snow was tinted red with blood and brains Thor didn't stop, his anger seeped out until finally he stood and kicked the corpse with all his strength, making fly through the air spraying the crowd with blood and landed ungracefully with a thud at the other side of the arena.

The crowd went wild, people cheered, others applauded and even Loki leapt from his seat and cheered loudly. Laufey was shocked that his son was so demonstrative, usually, he barely managed a clap. Thor gazed up at the royal balcony and smiled when he saw the young Jotun cheering for him, he stared, his smile grew as Loki applauded loudly and grinned down at Thor.

Laufey frowned at this, his champion hadn't even looked at him, instead chose to gaze upon his son. He thought nothing of it, simply that Thor must have found it amusing that the young Prince finally showed an interest in the sport.

As fate would have it, that evening Laufey was called away although before leaving he made sure he had a moment with his champion. Thor felt sore after their session and slouched down against the wall of his cell and sighed, but before he had time to relax or at least try to a guard appeared and called him over.

“You have been asked for.” He growled looking down at the Asgardian.

Thor frowned, Laufey should have been gone by now and frankly, he couldn't take another round. He stood wincing a little but keeping it hidden, and walked over to the door that had been opened for him, he held out his hands ready to be cuffed but the guard chuckled.

“Wrong royal, pet,” he mocked before leading the way back up to the palace.

That came as some surprise to Thor, he and Loki hadn't spoken in months and now he wished to have his presence.

Thor was led passed the baths and into the private quarters of the palace. They stopped in front of what Thor assumed was Loki's chambers and waited as the guard knocked on the door. The prince opened and nodded to the guard who bowed, then left the way he had come. The Jotun Prince didn't wait for Thor to enter but simply turned and headed further into the room. Thor followed and closed the door behind him, he waited silently at the door, arms at his side, awaiting an order.

“Surprised aren't you,” He practically snarled.

Loki turned glaring at Thor, there were angry tears that shone in his eyes. The gladiator  was a little confused but nodded,remaining silent.

The Jotun scoffed.

“Oh please,” His voice was angry, “I told you I like to converse with people who are in my company,”

Thor swallowed and wet his lips again.

“Forgive me,” he said quietly, “I wasn't sure if you'd wish me to talk...”

Loki moved forward suddenly grasping Thor by the face, glaring at him. He wanted to insult him, hurt him with his words but nothing came out and so Loki continued to glare at him for a long moment. Eventually, he let Thor go and stepped back, running his hands through his long hair and exhaled.

His eyes scanned the gladiator, he stopped on the wound on his arm, it had been bandaged but it still seeped blood and Loki knew that it risked infection. It didn't surprise him that his father hadn't had it seen to. The Jotun took hold of Thor's arm gently, which was surprising and began to untie the bandage, he let it fall to the ground and looked at the ugly wound. Thor watched silently as Loki examined his arm and winced when the Jotun pushed his finger into the seeping wound. His gaze went to Thor's face as he watched the pain explode in his eyes and pushed his fingers further in.

“Hurts doesn't it.” His voice was low and intrigued.

Thor nodded, he wanted to pull his arm away but didn't dare, seeing that Loki was in an awful mood.

“Yes,” He replied quietly.

Eventually, Loki removed his fingers from the gaping wound and glared at Thor.

“If I may...”

Loki watched him raising a brow as Thor paused.

“Why am I here?”

Thor would have preferred to have been in his cell resting than being mistreated by Loki.

The Prince let go of the gladiator's arm and picked something up from the table and gestured for Thor to come over. He uncorked the bottle and took hold of Thor's arm again pouring the liquid over the laceration. He watched as the blood all but evaporated in a small puff of red smoke.

“I was sure that my father wouldn't take care of this” He explained gesturing towards the deep cut on his arm, “so I thought I would.”

The gladiator was bewildered by what was happening, the liquid didn't spill onto the floor like he had thought instead it soaked into his skin.

Thor nodded,

“Thank you,”

Loki nodded and bathed the wound silently. Even though he was happy to have Thor's company again he couldn't help but feel angry at him. It was all so confusing and Loki didn't understand these new feelings, since when had they changed towards Thor? When had the gladiator become so important to him?

Thor looked around a little uneasy, things were tense between them and he wanted to ease the tension.

“Forgive me for making you angry...” Thor licked his lips, “but I don't have a choice,”

There was silence for a moment as Loki bandaged the wound with a clean cloth.

Loki stared at Thor before he chuckled lightly, mockingly.

“Don't think yourself so important.” His voice was cold again.

Thor could have winced at the pain that went through his body, Loki spoke his mind never danced around what he wanted to say and Thor still had to get used to that.

“Then forgive me for being so bold.”

Loki noticed that Thor's eyes never left the ground, that he never looked up at him. His stone heart melted a little and he licked his lips, he wanted things back the way they were.

He shocked himself as the words left his mouth, Loki wasn't one to apologize.

“It is I that should ask for forgiveness.” He said quietly glancing at Thor quickly.

The gladiator looked up suddenly, his expression clearly shocked, he opened his mouth a couple of times to protest but Loki continued to speak.

“You did nothing wrong...” He swallowed the lump in his throat as those sounds echoed through his head, “You were following his orders...”

Thor looked stunned, never had someone apologized to him, especially not someone so high ranking.

Loki chuckled as he watched the man try and find his words and bit down on his lip innocently. Thor nodded and smiled at the Jotun.

“All is forgiven,” He answered in a whisper.

“Good,” 

He took Thor by the hand and pulled him along and out onto the balcony.

The champion looked down at the training arena, there was no one out at this hour so they would not be seen.

“You have a good view from here,” He said as he turned to look at Loki who much to his surprise was looking back at him.

“I know” He moved forward a little so he was closer to Thor, “It's a blessing to be the only one with this view.”

Loki could feel it, his heart beat faster as he looked at Thor, things had changed, his feelings had changed towards him.

Thor watched Loki, watched the way his hand twitched as if it wanted to move but he refused, how his eyes scanned his face and the sudden way the Prince seemed lost.

“Will we be seeing more of you now ?” Thor asked with a smile.

Loki frowned, he had missed something, this prompted Thor to chuckle.

“We, being us gladiators, while we train.” He explained.

The Jotun nodded,

“I suppose… depends if there is anything worth watching,” His voice became playful and Thor beamed.

Their evening was spent watching the stars and talking about all sorts. Loki had chosen the subject of Asgard and much to his surprise Thor didn't seem too interested in the conversation. He frowned and turned to the man that leaned against the stone rails of the balcony.

“I would have thought you'd be more… interested”

Thor cocked a brow and shrugged,

“I have never seen Asgard… nor was I born there”

How could he miss something he had never known? He had been brought up a slave and not a free man, he had never dreamed of leaving the palace simply because he had no other options.

“Have you ever accompanied your father on his journeys?” Thor asked changing the subject slightly.

Loki shook his head,

“Never, he does not allow it, he says that it is too dangerous for the heir of Jotunheim.”

Thor smirked at how Loki spoke, it was clear that he longed for something else.

“You see Thor, my father has decided to protect me from everything this world has to offer… so, I am apparently to die of boredom before I inherit the throne.”

They both chuckled before they let silence fill the room, a happy silence as both men looked to the sky watching the stars above.

Laufey returned earlier than Loki had planned or he hadn't realized how much time he had spent with Thor, either way, he had quickly ordered his slave to take Thor back to his cell.

They were out of sight now, down in the servant areas, rare was the times that Laufey ventured down here, which meant that Thor could get back to his cell in peace.

“You're from Asgard?” Said the slave as he turned to Thor as they walked along the hall.

The gladiator shrugged,

“If you want… I was born here but my mother was from Asgard.”

The slave frowned but didn't press for more answers,

“What does the Prince want with you?” He asked quietly.

Thor cocked a brow, this man was rather curious.

“Nothing,” he replied blankly.

Again the slave nodded and didn't press on, they reached the cells and Thor was once again locked away behind that steel door.


	6. Chapter 6

The servants all listened as father and son argued behind the large wooden door. Laufey had found letters from all sorts of Jotuns and hadn't enjoyed reading them.

“Well?” Came Laufey's angered voice, “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Loki scoffed and folded his arms over his chest glaring at his father.

“Are you really that stupid as to think that I would sleep with any of them?” he snarled, “Really, you don't have a better opinion of me?”

Laufey growled,

“Show me respect boy, I am your father!”

Loki laughed,

“Oh please, you have no respect for me so why should I respect you?!”

The servants looked to one another, this was one of their worst fights yet.

Laufey ran a hand over his face and exhaled,

“Enough, I am not here to argue about who respects who.”

Loki knew he was right and that's why his father had changed the subject, as he always did when he was wrong.

“No, you're here to accuse me of sleeping with at least twenty different men!”

There was a silence as Laufey seemed to think about, Loki wasn't really that foolish, was he? He had never shown himself to be so irresponsible.

“Maybe not all of them,” He looked through the letters and pulled one out in particular, “but I do suspect you of having an affair with Hallvardr,”

Loki's eyes went huge and he couldn't keep in the cackle of laughter that erupted throughout the room. His father grit his teeth as he watched his son mock him, slowly Loki sobered and wiped away a tear that slipped down his cheek.

“Please… I wouldn't touch that wrinkled old Jotun even if he paid me,”

He brushed his hair behind his shoulder and smirked,

“You of all people father should know that I receive many letters from guests that I have managed to seduce, it's all part of the game.”

Laufey wasn't happy, even if Loki didn't sleep with them it wasn't something proper for a Prince to do.

“Then you shall stop these games.” He snapped, “You're a Prince, my only heir, and you will act like the well brought up Jotun you are.”

He was taken a little by surprise by his father's tone, never had Laufey really snapped at him. Loki quirked a brow and chewed on the inside of his cheek, this wasn't fair.

“Really?” He said dryly, “So you really wish me to die of boredom,”

Laufey frowned,

“Don't exaggerate, you have many things to keep you occupied.”

Again Loki laughed, mocking his father.

“Name at least one. You managed to forbid me to do anything, I am not even allowed to leave this damn place without you accompanying me! And we all know that you don't like leaving this place because you'd rather be fucking that gladiator.” His voice turned hateful towards the end, he glared at his father, “So don't you ever think that you can forbid me from having a little fun,”

And with that Loki turned on his heel and stomped out of the room. The servants were caught red handed as the door opened and Loki came face to face with them. He growled and pushed passed them knocking one of them to the floor. Laufey stood in his office jaw clenched tight, he hated it when Loki stormed off when they were talking.

Loki headed to his balcony, hands gripping the rails tightly until his knuckles became white. He was angry, he hated talking to his father because all he could ever think of was that he bedded Thor, that he could always hear them and it drove him insane, he hated his father.

He watched the gladiators below, eyes following their movements, the way they attacked one another all practice of course. He watched as the new recruits tried their hardest to beat the real gladiators and them all failing of course. He chuckled as he watched a Dwarf trying to attack Thor, it was comical simply because the man seemed so tiny against the champion. Thor dodged every attack and hit the Dwarf on the back with his sword. He turned and smiled at the lesser trained gladiator and repositioned him so that he was at his advantage. Loki noticed how none of them seemed to rival with one another, they all seemed so close, even the newer ones, they respected the gladiators or so it seemed.

His anger died as he watched the training going on beneath him, he found himself watching Thor most of the time, watching how his body glistened with sweat. Loki shook himself out of his daydream when he found himself licking his lips and biting down on them. He blushed slightly before heading back into his room, no one had seen him but he felt embarrassed nonetheless. He allowed himself to fall onto bed exhaling as he hit the plush mattress, running his hands over his face Loki closed his eyes and let his mind wonder. He thought back to his baths with Thor, the way the water ran down his perfectly toned body, how it lapped up against his hips as he moved. Loki let out a shaky breath and sighed happily. His hands running over that rough skin, Loki couldn't help but let out a whimper. He had never felt skin like that before most nobles liked to bath in potions to keep their skin soft and silky and so Thor's rough worked skin was different and Loki liked it a lot. He could imagine those rugged hands trailing down his skin, gripping him hard, the Jotun licked his lips as his hand slide down his body.

There came a knock at the door which made Loki growl and sit up brushing his hair behind his shoulder, he couldn't be left alone two minutes could he?

“What?” He snarled and hopped off his bed heading to a chair and slouching down in it.

Laufey entered daring a smile at his son as he closed the door behind him. Loki glared and exhaled angrily, he wasn't in the mood for more lectures.

“I came to apologize,” He said taking a seat opposite his son, “I should believe you over all the others,” he paused looking at his son for a sign that he wouldn't be stubborn, “because you have never given me a reason not to.”

Loki's expression changed, it didn't go as far as loving or accepting but less hateful.

“Finally, took you long enough,”

Laufey ignored the way his spat his words and chose to see that Loki was actually talking to him, the young Jotun could be very difficult and sulk for weeks.

“I want to make it up to you,”

He smiled weakly at his son, hoping that he would be interested but from the look on Loki's face, he was wrong.

“Maybe we could spend time together?” He suggested.

There was a silence as Loki seemed to think about it and in the end, he shrugged and looked at his father a brow risen.

“I think not… we have little to nothing in common and frankly, I prefer to be alone,”

The larger Jotun felt a tug at his heart, he had already lost two sons and even though this one was still living it was as if he had lost him too. Laufey nodded and wet his lips, he wouldn't push Loki but he would try however to make things up to him.

“Okay…” he said quietly as he stood straightening his clothes, “I shall see you at dinner then.”

Loki shrugged again before standing, heading out onto his balcony.

“Don't forget to shut the door behind you,” He called to his father.

*

Weeks passed and Laufey seemed to smother Loki, he invited him to every dinner he needed to attend and didn't take no for an answer. He dragged him from town to town showing him the beautiful Jotunheim but Loki took no notice, he shrugged and exhaled silently complaining. There was something that hadn't changed, though, Laufey never gave up Thor, not once, the gladiator was invited to the King's chambers as often as before if not more.

Loki growled rolling over in his bed, they were at it again. He hurled the nearest book across the room, it hit a side table and made a figurine topple off and smash on the floor. Loki groaned and placed his pillow over his face, oh, how he wished for this stop, how he wanted his father to grow bored of the gladiator and cast him aside. For two reasons, the first being that Loki couldn't stand hearing the beastly noises that echoed down the halls and the second being that his heart ripped every time he heard Thor moan in pleasure, he didn't want to admit it to himself but he had become infatuated with the Asgardian.

He groaned louder as another moan sounded through the walls, this was the third time today. His father rarely called on Thor so often, Loki began to think it was simply to spite him. He rolled over onto his back removing the pillow from his face and exhaled loudly, he would surely go insane or be left traumatized from all this.

Giving up on sleep Loki threw back the covers and got out of bed and headed over to the balcony, let the cold air hit his face. He sighed happily as the noises became inaudible as the strong winds blew loudly, for once he was thankful for the winds, they made all noises die out. The Jotun stayed outside for hours letting the snow and winds batter down on him, he didn't care it meant that he didn't have to listen to all that was going on down the hall.

Loki decided to go back inside when the night began to turn to morning. He rubbed his eyes and yawned thanks to his father he had spent the entire night outside listening to the wilderness of Jotunheim which meant the wind and nothing else. He untied his hair and headed out of his room ordering his slave to fill the bath, he wanted to soak for a couple of hours to unwind from the night he had spent. The Prince met his father on his way down the hall to his private bath, Loki tried his best not to glare at him and instead be polite.

“You look rather...” Laufey smirked, “awful, did you not sleep well?”

Loki felt his anger build up inside but he managed to keep it at bay and swallowed his insult, forcing a smile on his face.

“I didn't sleep well … for some reason I spent the entire night out on my balcony,”

Laufey cocked a brow and chuckled.

“You're not sleeping walking are you?”

He exhaled and shook his head.

“No, now if you'll excuse me I’m off to have a long bath.”

Loki didn't wait for his father to respond, he walked straight passed him.

The water was bliss, the perfect temperature as always and Loki happily let himself slip under the water for several moments before coming back up to the surface and sighing freely. He hummed as he sat on the bench and closed his eyes letting the silence clear his mind, there were no noises to bother him other than the sound of the water lapping up against the edges of the bath. Loki sat like that for what seemed an eternity before he slowly opened his eyes and ran a hand through his long wet hair. He twisted his body grabbing the bottle of soap and poured some out into the palm of his hand and began to lather his body, sighing lovingly as his hands ran over his tense muscles. It had been a while since he had taken real care of himself like he used to, lounging around in his bath for hours washing his hair and pampering his skin. He smiled at the memories and continued to wash, oh, how people drooled over his perfect looks, something that had been lacking in the past weeks. Laufey hadn't left him much time to himself and not to mention stealing his sleep since he had decided that he would have Thor during the night as well. He frowned at the last part, he wasn't about to let all that ruin his bath not when it had so perfectly started, Loki put those thoughts out of his mind and rinsed himself before tending to his locks.

When eventually he was finished Loki pulled himself out of the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. He felt revived, a whole new him again, he looked at his reflection in one of the many mirrors that were hung in the room and smirked, he looked fabulous, sexy and refreshed out of all those words he could think of he was most happy with refreshed.

He dried and dressed, a fur loincloth and matching fur around his shoulders with jewels that decorated his hair and arms. Satisfied with how he looked Loki walked out of his chambers accompanied by his slave and headed to the dining room, much to his surprise his father was still there.

“Looking much better” Laufey commented upon seeing his son,

Loki nodded and took a seat, placing fish and vegetables onto his plate and began to eat, he chose not to look at his father and instead stared at his food.

“Something wrong?” Came Laufey's voice.

Placing his fork back on his plate Loki lifted his gaze to his father and cocked a brow,

“Maybe just a little something,” He said politely, “If you could avoid making so much noise during the night I may wake up in a better mood.”

There came a silence before Laufey chuckled and shook his head.

“All my apologies” He began voice filled with humor, “I didn't realize that we made so much noise”

Loki felt his food coming back up, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he didn't really wish to vomit everything he had eaten so far.

After a long silence, Loki managed to find his voice, “Really? It's not like I haven't already asked you,”

Laufey's expression went serious as he looked over at his son.

“You don't ask anything Loki, you order and I have no orders to receive from you,”

The young Jotun Prince stared at his father, eyes going wide, where had that come from? How did they get from a civil conversation to that?

Silently Loki pushed his plate across the table and stood, Laufey watched his son understanding his mistake but it was too late Loki was already gone.

Meanwhile out in the training area Thor yawned and sat down for a moment. Laufey hadn't given him a break in a while and he was beginning to feel the strain, the lack of sleep was beginning to get to him. He didn't know what had come over their King, he was rarely satisfied these days and demanded Thor several times a day now. As always he felt dirty and used but he couldn't very well tell his King that he had no desire to lay with him, if he did Thor was sure that he'd be punished if not killed.

He exhaled and rubbed a hand over his face, getting to his feet and forcing himself to rejoin the others before he felt the hard caress of Sumarlìdr's whip. Thor headed over to where Bjorn trained using the wooden pillar to practice his moves, he chuckled upon seeing Thor's tired features.

“I see you're not getting much sleep” He whispered with a chuckle as he attacked the pillar again and again.

Thor joined and nodded.

“Aye, he rarely leaves me alone now”

Bjorn let out a small cackle of laughter which gained Sumarlìdr's attention, he glared at the two men but said nothing.

“You're complaining about too much sex?” Bjorn shook his head, a large smile was plastered on his face, “Believe me, my friend, that many of us envy you, Laufey or not at least you're getting laid”

Thor chose not to go further into the subject, he didn't feel like having the small amount of dignity that remained stripped from him.

“If you say so”

Bjorn had noticed that Thor had become distant or at least when they spoke of that subject and he couldn't help but wonder what had changed to make the champion so touchy when it came to Laufey. He hoped that he hadn't fallen for the Jotun King or something along those lines since Thor had to remember that he was a toy and nothing more to Laufey and when another caught his eye the Jotun would disregard Thor without a second glance.

“I do hope that he leaves you be long enough for you to regain your strength for the games, it would be a shame to lose you”

Bjorn patted Thor on the arm and chuckled,

“Aye would be unfair of me to leave you here alone whilst I go to Valhalla”

The rest of the day went rather smoothly, few received the blow of the whip and many had come to master the moves they had been ordered to learn, which was probably for the best since the next games were only a couple of weeks away.

“Enough!” Sumarlìdr's voice boomed and everyone came to a halt, “In formation”

The gladiators lined up ready to listen to their trainer, all silent and statue-like.

“The next games will be tough, many of you shall perish and those that survive will know glory.” Pride sounded through his words, he missed being a gladiator, the roar of the crowd, the blood spattering his face as he took down his adversary, it all seemed so long ago now.

They were allowed to go and eat before being sent off to the washroom where they  _ bathed _ if you could really call it that. And as always they were accompanied back to their cells by guards and locked behind those thick metal doors. Thor rested against the wall and closed his eyes, he was happy that Laufey hadn't sent for him or at least for the moment it meant that he could get some rest. No sooner had he closed his eyes that Thor fell fast asleep, his body finally getting the well-deserved rest it needed.

Loki was finally alone in peace, just him and his imagination as his thoughts wandered. Thor was on his mind, a usual, that was all he thought of at the moment, those rough hands touching him everywhere, muscular body pressing up against his, holding him down as he pushed into Loki, the Jotun let out a shaky breath as his hand moved stroking his manhood. His breath hitched in his throat as his orgasm approached, Thor's name was on his lips as he came. Biting down on bottom lip Loki couldn't help but smile, it had been intense and Loki didn't count on stopping there, he wanted Thor.

 


	7. Chapter 7

The following evening Laufey had received a troubling message. Ymir threatened to start a civil war against Hallvardr. The two of them were rich respectable Jotuns and Laufey just knew why they were falling out, Loki. He had no intention of taking this up with his son tonight, he rather go speak with the two Jotuns before either did something they'd later regret.

He growled as he packed up the last of his things he needed and headed out of the door, he passed Loki on the way out and glared at him. The young Jotun looked slightly confused as his father left but shrugged his shoulders, he walked over to one of house slaves.

“And where is he going?” He asked pointing to the door that Laufey slammed behind him.

“There is trouble Prince, your father has to leave. He shall be gone for at least a day or two.” She lowered her eyes when Loki narrowed his gaze at her.

“Reall ?” His voice trailed off when his brain processed what this meant. Loki smirked and headed off down the hall, he turned to his slave as they walked down the corridor, 

“I think I may take bath,”

The Asgardian slave nodded and hurried off to fill the tub for the Prince. He wasn't fond of Loki, the man beat him for no reason and he lounged around in luxury too often. But his life was better here than it had been on Asgard, scavenging every day to find something to eat in the graveyard that was the Realm Eternal.

Once the bath was filled Loki sent his slave away to get Thor, while he waited, Loki scattered petals into the water before getting in himself, as always he sighed happily as the warm water hit his skin.

Thor entered the baths, chains absent as always when he spent time with Loki. The servant bowed and backed out of the room closing the thick curtain behind him, they were alone. There was a moment of silence as Thor waited patiently for orders. Loki sat in the bath playing with a petal that floated between his fingers.

“In,” He ordered eyes never leaving the petal with which he played.

Thor obeyed as always and untied his loincloth letting it fall to the floor and stepped down into the warm water.

Loki smirked as he listened to Thor sigh in pleasure. He liked that about the Asgardian no matter how many baths he took with him, Thor always made the same noises as he entered.

“Makes a change from the cold doesn't it?” He said snaking over to where Thor stood.

The gladiator nodded before wetting his lips remembering that Loki liked it when he answered with words.

“Yes… it's refreshing,”

The Jotun nodded and placed a soft hand on Thor's chest feeling the skin under his fingertips. Loki pulled himself out of his fantasy and took hold of the sponge that lay at the edge of the bath.

“He is away, your father?” Thor asked quietly as Loki squeezed the sponge over his shoulders.

Loki clenched his jaw, he didn't like Thor speaking about Laufey.

“You sound almost disappointed.” His voice was cold and Thor understood that something was wrong. He shook his head.

“No… no, I'm...” he stopped, thinking it was probably better if he didn't say anything more.

Loki narrowed his eyes but said nothing, instead, let the sponge go and poured some soap into his hand and began to lather Thor's body.

“You're what?” He asked once he was behind Thor, hands massaging his back.

Thor sighed happily which made Loki smirk.

“Surprised.”

Loki frowned, he didn't understand that answer.

“Go on” he prompted as his hands snaked around Thor to his belly where he ran his hands over his skin again and again.

The Asgardian's mind buzzed, Loki's hands were magic tonight and he was finding it hard to concentrate.

“He usually calls me to his chambers before he leaves.”

There was nothing in his voice that indicated that he was disappointed but Loki couldn't help but feel a strange jab at his heart and a little jealousy snake up inside him.

Thor noticed the brief pause in Loki's movements, he knew that the Jotun didn't like that Laufey had such an interest in him but Thor thought this a bit much even for Loki. Slowly he took hold of Loki's hands and turned to face him, the Prince looked slightly dimmer than usual, he was missing that sparkle in his eyes that was always there.

“What is the matter, Prince ?” Thor asked as he took a step back from Loki to see him better.

“Do you enjoy it?” His voice was accusing.

A silence followed and Loki could feel a lump form in his throat, he'd snap if Thor said yes.

“As much as anyone, I'm not immune to the pleasures of the body, but I do not over enjoy your father's company.” He was being honest, he would never deny not enjoying the act itself.

Loki swallowed hard, it was half of what he wanted to hear. He nodded pushing Thor against the wall of the bath. The gladiator stared down at the Jotun, eyes scanning Loki's face. The young Jotun reached behind Thor and grabbed a bottle, uncapping it and pouring some out into his hand. As always Thor let himself be washed and rinsed, there was however, a lot of tension between them and the gladiator didn't understand why.

When Loki was finished he turned all about ready to leave when Thor took hold his hand. Loki turned frowning at Thor as he pulled him closer never saying a word. He didn't protest instead allowed himself to be pulled up against Thor. His hand glided up the Asgardian's chest to his neck where they rested and slowly Loki leaned in kissing Thor on the lips. He hadn't expected the Asgardian to kiss back since he was Laufey's whore or at least hadn't expected him to kiss back with so much enthusiasm. Thor's hands gripped Loki's hips hard as the Jotun's free hand squeezed Thor's perfect ass. They parted eyes locking, Thor saw excitement and determination in Loki's whereas the Jotun Prince was surprised to see a burning passion in Thor's. Their mouths connected again in a rough kiss the gladiator taking control moving them so Loki was straddling him as they sat on the bench of the bath.

The Jotun smirked down at the Asgardian hand snaking down his body gripping Thor's length. The gladiator let out a shaky breath and watched as Loki began to move his hand pure bliss was written on both their faces. This was something that Thor never had when he was with Laufey, he felt more used than anything else whereas this time it was different.

Loki let Thor go before he exploded, narrowing his eyes playfully as Thor all but glared at him.

“That's not fair,” He said hands going around his waist so the Jotun couldn't get away.

Loki bit his lip and shook his head,

“Oh I'm going nowhere, I haven't finished with you yet”

Thor's eyes flashed with excitement.

Loki wrapped a towel around himself and turned to Thor was still in the bath gazing up at the Jotun.

“Out,” he said quirking a brow.

Thor obeyed, he was surprised when Loki wrapped a towel around him pulling him closer and kissing him passionately.

“Not a word to anyone about this, understood?”

Thor nodded and dared another kiss.

They parted and Loki chuckled shaking his head.

“You are bold,”

Thor grinned and watched as Loki walked out and back to his chambers. He hadn't really processed it yet that he had  _ betrayed _ Laufey, the Jotun didn't like to share Thor but it would seem that he was now.

Meanwhile, Laufey sat in Ymir's office facing both of the angry men, Loki was in so much trouble when he got home.

Ymir glared at Hallvardr who glared back, they were both tense and at any moment Laufey expected them to start throwing punches.

“Now,” Laufey said rubbing his hand over his head, they had been here for hours and they still hadn't gotten around to anything other than the two men yelling and hurling insults at one another, “Why are you both threatening war?”

They both started talking and their King held up a hand and pointed to Hallvardr.

“You first,”

Ymir crossed his arms over his chest and growled but said nothing.

Hallvardr seemed smug that Laufey had chosen him to speak first, it made him feel important and maybe in the favor of their King.

“My King, this Jotun believes that he has the favors of our young Prince.” He began pointing toward Ymir as he spoke.

Laufey raised a brow thinking that maybe he would say something intelligent.

“But clearly, the Prince made it quite clear that it is me that has his interest.”

The Jotun King rolled his eyes and growled turning to Ymir.

“And you believe that Loki prefers you” He stated through grit teeth.

Ymir nodded and went to speak but Laufey held up a hand and exhaled.

“Let me make this crystal clear.” He stood and looked down at the two men, “Forget anything that Loki has said to either of you, he is a Prince and it is me that decides who will have his attention.”

The two Jotuns seemed to want to protest but as this was their King they refrained from saying anything and simply listened.

“And as both of you are already wedded it shall be neither of you,” His voice was sharp. Laufey hated it when people flocked around his son, in his opinion, no one was good enough for Loki.

Ymir stood, shortly followed by Hallvardr and went over to the door where Laufey stood.

“I shall retire to my rooms and leave tomorrow,” He said facing them both, “and if I hear another word of war, mark my words that both of you will face the courts.”

They nodded and accompanied Laufey to his rooms before glaring at one another as they walked down the halls. Neither spoke as Hallvardr left or at least no more words of Loki just a simple goodbye and he left.

Morning spilled over Jotunheim and Loki rolled over onto his back a grin already on his lips. He couldn't believe what he had done last night, he and Thor. If his father found out they'd both be in trouble but Loki was one to take risks and this risk was worth taking.

He slid out of bed and headed over to the balcony grabbing a robe and putting it on before he went out. The gladiators were up, they had finished eating and were now beginning their training day, Loki's eyes searched the group and fell on Thor who was laughing with Bjorn. Loki couldn't help the smile that fell over his face, their fun in the bath had put the Jotun in a good mood.

The champion of Jotunheim lifted his gaze to the Prince's balcony happily surprised when the Prince himself was actually standing out on it, he smiled up at Loki who smirked back. Although Thor's attention was brought back to the group when Sumarlìdr cracked his whip.

“Alright you bunch of women” he snarled, “The games approach and you need to practice!”

Another harsh crack of the whip and he turned on his heel heading away from the group.

“Now practice!”

No sooner had he finished his sentence that the gladiators were pairing up and picking up their training weapons. Loki watched as they started, they were well trained but none moved like Thor, he moved in a way that had the Jotun captivated.

He watched them for hours until they stopped for lunch, he hadn't realized how much time he had spent just watching them until his stomach growled and Loki remembered that he hadn't eaten.

Loki happily ate, the servants had prepared him meats, and cheeses and some marvelous mead. His eyes lifted when the door opened and Laufey walked in, he didn't look happy to see his son.

“Father,” Loki greeted.

Laufey nodded and settled down in his seat, eyes watching his son. Loki felt somewhat uncomfortable since his father hadn't yet said a word but never took his accusing gaze off him.

“Something wrong?” The young Prince asked placing his glass down.

Laufey scoffed.

“I had to deal with a threat of war” he began narrowing his eyes, “because of you,”

Loki raised a brow, “Because of me? I don't see how”

“Yes, because of you, your flirting and seducing caused two respectable Jotuns to turn against one another!” He was angry at his son.

The Prince didn't look like he regretted anything or that he was sorry, he sat there a small smirk on his lips and looked at his father.

“Really? And you're blaming that on me? Two grown Jotuns couldn't keep their calm and you're blaming me?” He stood narrowing his eyes at his father, “I’m sorry but I will not feel bad about that.”

Laufey watched angrily as his son left slamming the door behind him. He growled but let him go, he had just got back and the last thing he wanted to do right now was get into a fight with his son, there was however someone that he had missed very much.

Thor paused when his name was called, he frowned Loki didn't usually call for him during the day. His eyes went to the balcony but the doors were shut, he headed to the gate and was surprised when cuffs were placed on his wrists. Laufey wasn't supposed to be home until another day or so, or at least that was what Loki had said.

Thor felt somewhat disappointed as he was taken to Laufey's chambers.

“Thor,” Laufey's voice was filled with lust as he watched his lover, “come,” he gestured for the gladiator to come forward.

Thor obeyed as always stopping when he reached his master and waited patiently for Laufey to unchain him.

The Jotun pulled his champion to him kissing him roughly raking his hands down Thor's back. Thor couldn't help a small moan, he liked it a little rough and Laufey only ever did rough.

Laufey was a little disappointed by the lack of enthusiasm but he was sure he could get Thor screaming, he shivered at the thought. He could piss off his son too, it was a win-win situation.

Loki cringed when he heard a quiet moan, of course, he should have been expecting this, his father had been home all but ten minutes. He was however thankful that it wasn't as loud as usual, he didn't know if it was the fact that Thor wasn't enjoying himself as much as usual, or if his father wasn't doing a good job but either way he was thankful.

He turned the page of his book and continued reading until he heard another moan, his stomach twisted, it was Thor. Tears brimmed in his eyes and Loki couldn't understand why, he has heard this many times before and usually it just angered him but this time he felt his heart constrict. He didn’t understand all these new feelings that invaded his body, he had just slept with Thor nothing more… or at least that was what Loki was trying to tell himself.

Laufey had noticed a slight change in his lover, he hadn't been as receptive as usual. He had been obliged to put a little more effort into it to get Thor moaning like normal but he didn't take note of it, everyone had an off day.

“Thor,” Laufey said as he played with a strand of his lover's hair, “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Thor wasn't about to be honest. He'd probably be murdered if he were to be completely honest.

“Very much master.” He answered eyes falling to the floor.

Laufey smirked and got out of bed dressing before turning back to Thor.

“I shall call you again soon”

Thor nodded and stood dressing in turn before allowing Laufey to cuff him again.

Loki stared at his book, he couldn't believe it, why had he thought that Thor would have tried to be silent? He placed the book down and stood heading into the washroom where he punched the mirror. Instantly Loki regretted it since blood spilled down his knuckles.

“Oh, Norns above !” He yelled as he gripped his bloodied hand, “Father, I hate you” He growled as he stormed out of his rooms and headed to the healers.

Loki had managed to sneak Thor into his chambers without too much difficulty, their lips connected as soon as the door shut, hands exploring each others body.  
They parted and Thor stared at Loki before his eyes went to the bandage around his hand.  
“What happened ?” He asked taking hold of Loki's hand and kissing it lightly.  
Loki cocked a brow, this seemed a little too romantic for them.  
“A small accident, that occurred when I had enough of hearing the moans you made every time my father pounded into you.” He removed his hand from Thor's grip and swallowed the lump in his throat.  
Thor felt dirty suddenly, his gaze went to the floor.  
“Forgive me…”  
Loki shook his head, he may have been a little hard.  
“No… you have little choice and who is to deny the pleasures of sex?” He placed a finger under Thor's chin and forced him to look at him.  
He looked up at Loki and noticed the smirk on his face. He had no warning when Loki jumped up into his arms and wrapped his legs around his waist kissing him hard. The champion walked them over to the bed and laid Loki down on it, moving over him. He liked this new position of dominance, something he didn't have with Laufey.  
Loki looked up at the gladiator and pulled him down into another kiss, Thor was strong and pressed down onto Loki's body making him shiver with delight. Thor's hands explored the Jotun's body caressing his soft skin with his rough hands, stopping to pinch Loki's nipples gaining a whimper from the young Prince. He smirked and bit down on his lip parting from Loki, he did it again and watched the expression on Loki's face.  
“You're beautiful,” He said almost in a whisper.  
And for the first time in forever Loki actually blushed and not on command. To Thor, it was absolutely beautiful to see Loki a light shade of pink against the pale blue, his skin always was.  
“Shut up and kiss me” Loki managed after a moment, he wasn't used to these new feelings and didn't know how to react.  
Thor held back a smile and did as he was told, not because it was an order but because he wanted to.

They lay in bed, Loki in Thor's arms as he lay on his chest listening to his heartbeat. They had little time left because Thor needed to get back to his cell, one for sleep and two in case Laufey decided he needed him.  
Thor looked down at Loki and held him closer, it made a change from being disregarded straight afterward, he felt like he was important for once.  
“I have to go,” He said with a sigh.  
Loki nodded,  
“Indeed before someone notices that you're missing”  
They dressed and Thor took hold of the Jotun's hand and looked at him,  
“No more of this…”  
Loki nodded but didn't say anything. It was ridiculous because Loki could have healed his hand but he had decided against it. The pain would make him remember that Thor wasn't his.  
They kissed again before Thor left accompanied by the Asgardian servant.  
Thor felt the accusing eyes of the servant on him as they walked, he stopped suddenly and turned to the man, expression stern.  
“What?” he asked harshly.  
The Asgardian shrugged,  
“I just don't see how you can sleep with them”  
Thor scoffed and shook his head.  
“As if I have a choice”  
Thor chose to ignore the man as they continued to walk, he had no interest in conversing with such a being.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor goes up against Fönn's mighty beast. Both father and son worry that they might never see their lover again.

Several months passed and Loki managed to sneak Thor into his baths and rooms often without being noticed. When he couldn't get Thor to him he went down to the iron gate that separated the gladiators from the rest of the palace, they'd kiss through the gate and share words before Loki left again before someone saw them.

Every time Laufey called for Thor, Loki felt his stomach churn and his heart shatter but it helped him to know that Thor didn't enjoy it.

He lay there on his bed listening to the faint moans he could hear coming from down the hall, they had become a lot quieter since Loki and Thor had begun their affair. It angered him that Thor still went to Laufey but he knew that he didn't have the choice, he couldn't deny Laufey because he would realize that something was wrong.

Laufey lay on his back watching Thor who dressed, something wasn't right his lover didn't seem to be enjoying himself as much as usual.

“Something the matter, champion?” He asked gaining Thor's attention.

He wet his lips and thought of the first excuse that came to mind.

“I am preoccupied with the next games…”

Laufey raised a brow, “Go on”

“I am to fight the demon of Muspelheim...”

The Jotun chuckled,

“My champion wouldn't be worried would he?”

Thor shook his head, “No, but I must focus, he is a skilled gladiator”

Laufey nodded and gestured for his champion to come over.

“Then I shall give you time to focus” He pulled Thor into a deep kiss that seemed to last an eternity to Thor.

“Thank you master” He answered quietly.

Once chained, Thor was led back to his cell and smiled slightly as he realized that Laufey was going to leave him alone until the end of the games.

*

The crowd roared as the last fight of the day arrived, Jotunheim’s champion against the demon from Muspelheim.

The rest of the day had been bloody, many untrained gladiators had perished under the blades of those older and well disciplined. Laufey himself had lost two new recruits but it hadn't really bothered him except when Fönn had made a snide remark.

“Ah, your champion against mine,” Fönn said leaning forward to look at Laufey who spared him a glance.

Loki smirked but inside he was feeling a little worried, the last time he had seen the demon, he had proved himself to be a monster and fought like a madman.

“Yes… but I doubt your champion will survive” Laufey replied eyes going back to the arena.

Fönn cocked a brow and sat back in his seat.

Thor entered the arena gaining cheers from the crowd, many chanted his name and others applauded for him. The Asgardian looked marvelous, he shone against the snow and Loki couldn't help but grin down at him.

Thor's gaze went to the royal balcony and he watched the young Prince before finally looking at Laufey who smirked down at him.

The large metal gates opened and his opponent walked out, the ground shook as he advanced. Thor turned slowly watching the demon, he was taller than Thor but that didn't stop the champion from believing that he would win, he had to.

An uneasy silence fell over the crowd as Laufey stood,

“Today two champions finally face one another” he began hands raising pointing to each gladiator, “But only one will leave this arena, alive.”

There came a roar from the crowd, Laufey lifted a hand gaining their silence.

“So let the games begin”

Another cheer came from the people as both men began their fight.

The demon was quick to attack swinging his large axe that missed Thor by inches. The Asgardian rolled out of the way and got back onto his feet quickly, in time to dodge another blow from his opponent. He growled gripping his hammer in his hand and running forward swinging it, hitting the beast on the shoulder, Thor skidded in the snow coming to a halt and turning to face the monster. The demon grunted at the blow but trudged forward lifting his axe ready to swing it again when Thor delivered another hit to the opposite shoulder making the beast drop his axe which Thor was quick to pick up and throw to the other side of the arena. At first he had thought that it would help give him an advantage but the demon gave a mighty growl and grabbed Thor by the arm hurling him a few feet away.

Loki's breath hitched in his throat when Thor landed with a thud, this was the first time that an opponent had managed to ground the champion.

The crowd hollered as their champion was thrown like a rag doll landing ungracefully on the ground.

Thor stood moving his hair out of the way of his eyes and moved in time to avoid the demon's grip again, he rolled across the snow and stood swinging his hammer at the beast that came at him fast, hitting him square in the jaw. The demon of Muspelheim fell to the ground and the crowd roared but Thor knew that the fight wasn't over.

The demon rose glaring at Thor, his red burning eyes locking on his target. He snarled and grabbed the Asgardian by the ankle bringing him to the ground, smashing him into the snow several times before letting him go. Thor groaned but forced himself to get up, he couldn't lose this fight, he was the champion of Jotunheim.

Loki's eyes were huge as he watched the fight going on below him, he gripped the arms of his chair so tight that his knuckles began to turn white. Laufey who sat next to him didn't notice his son, he himself couldn't tear his eyes from the fight, his champion was being sorely battered.

The demon of Muspelheim smacked Thor so hard that his head turned violently making the man fall to the ground. The Asgardian groaned and stood on shaking legs, picking up his hammer, ignoring the blood that dribbled down his chin. He didn't have time to attack though, the monster stabbed Thor through the shoulder with his claws.

The Jotun Prince felt tears prickle his eyes as he watched his lover be brutalized, the pained cry echoing through his ears. This couldn't be happening he had finally found a form of happiness and it was being threatened. Loki held back the tears as Thor was once again thrown across the arena blood spilling from his open wound tinting the snow crimson red. Laufey still hadn't noticed his son, he couldn't take his eyes from the scene that played before him. He refused to lose his champion, his lover.

Back down in the snow Thor lifted his gaze to Loki and saw the unshed tears, his eyes were huge, the worried expression that was painted over his face and somewhere inside him, Thor found the strength to get back up on his feet. He wouldn't let Loki down, he wouldn't leave him.

The demon strode forward claws ready to rip at Thor's skin again and shed more of that hot red liquid that flowed through his veins but much to his surprise the champion swung his hammer hard with all the strength he had, hitting the demon in the jaw. A sickening crack sounded as the monster's head twisted, he turned facing the Asgardian, blood spilling down his chin and growled. Thor was ready, swinging his hammer again low this time knocking the demon's legs out from under him, he landed with a thud and Thor pounced tackling him. He ignored the searing pain that flared up in his shoulder as he rammed his hammer over and over again into the demon's face, sickening cracks could be heard as the demon's skull began to break under the Asgardian's blows. Thor gave it everything he had, still ignoring the pain pulsing through his shoulder. The beast lifted an arm smacking Thor, making him fall but he refused to lose the upper hand, he forced himself up again, tackling the demon again shattering part of his opponent's skull with a final blow with his hammer.

Fönn's expression turned ugly as he watched the tables turn, he couldn't believe that his beast from the pits of Muspelheim had lost the upper hand and was now sprawled out on the snow groaning in agony as his face caved in slowly.

Mjolnir was heavy in his hand, Thor was incapable of holding her any longer. He let the mighty hammer fall into the snow.

Thor stood above him, left arm slick with his own blood, he swayed slightly with the feeble wind, it wasn't over yet he had to kill the demon in order to win.

He fell onto his knees, he was too weak to pick up his hammer instead removed the blade that was hidden in his shoe and stabbed the demon through the heart. There was a moment of silence before a loud roar erupted throughout the arena, they chanted the name of their champion and cheered. Thor stood again, using the last of his strength to raise his arms in the air, he dearly needed medical attention and rest.

A tear slipped down his pale cheek as he watched his lover stand, Loki couldn't believe it was over and Thor had lived. He stood cheering, hands applauding Jotunheim's champion and a grin spread over his lips.

The Asgardian gazed up at Loki and a feeling of triumph filled his body as he saw the relief in his lover's eyes.

Laufey applauded, slowly coming to a stop when he noticed that once again his champion's gaze was not on him. He turned to his son and saw the joy that vibrated from him, he stood cheering, and clapping and Laufey couldn't help but feel jealous, it invaded his entire body.

*

Thor had been taken directly to the healers when he had arrived back at the palace. Laufey had followed shortly after his arrival. He stood beside Thor, watching as the healer disinfected the deep wound in Thor's shoulder before bandaging it and attending to the other scratches he had. Loki leaned against the entrance door and watched, heart pounding in his chest as he noticed Laufey's hand rest on Thor's other shoulder, squeezing it lightly. He wanted to yell at his father, to tell him to take his dirty hands off his lover but Loki remained silent.

“He won't be competing in the games for a while.” Said the healer as he cleaned the blood from his hands.

Laufey seemed a little disappointed but nodded,

“I understand,” he replied, “He shall rest.”

Loki almost jumped for joy, Thor wouldn't be in the next games which meant he had no chance of being slain, he suppressed his joy and went with a simple smile instead.

Thor, however, didn't seem to be overjoyed, he frowned and looked up at Laufey.

“Master, I shall heal quickly, please allow me to fight”

Loki's eyes went wide and he stepped forward going beside his father.

“Surely father you will not allow your best gladiator to compete simply because he has his pride?” His voice sounded cold as always and he avoided looking at Thor for fear that he'd slap him for saying such a foolish thing.

Laufey raised a brow and seemed to think about it.

“Hm, I suppose you are right, without the right amount of rest he could be vulnerable and we wouldn't want to lose our champion”

The young prince swallowed as Laufey touched Thor's jaw affectionately, he nodded and forced his heart down.

“Champion, you will rest until the healer deems you ready”

Before Thor could protest Laufey turned and headed to the door. Loki finally looked at Thor and saw the disappointment there, he wanted to touch him but it wasn't something that he'd usually do and so couldn't in case his father saw it.

“Loki” Came Laufey's voice.

He sighed and followed his father out of the healing wing, back up to their apartments. The walked was quiet, Laufey barely even looked at his son, he still couldn't help but feel the grip of jealousy that tore at his insides. He knew that his son had no interest in such creatures, he had made that quite clear from the very beginning but he couldn't shake the feeling of being ignored, Loki had Thor's attention and that Laufey didn't like.

Loki left his father's side in favor of his bedroom, anything would be better than the cold shoulder that Laufey was giving him at the moment, it was surely because he was upset about Thor. He went and laid on his bed letting himself fall into the soft mattress. Today had been terribly trying for his nerves, so many new feelings were popping up in his body and he was still trying to understand most of them, now he had to deal with the ever pounding of his heart as his mind kept going back over what could have happened. He sighed and rolled over ignoring the tears that prickled his eyes as he thought that he could have lost Thor today. After a few moments the first tear trickled down his cheek, it was soon followed by many more, Loki sat up wiping his eyes and exhaled angrily.

“Why am I even crying?” He whispered harshly as he wiped at his eyes again, he didn't understand his body, things had been simple before he had met Thor.

When finally he was able to get himself under control Loki got up off his bed and dragged himself to the washroom where he wet his face with cold water, allowing it to wash away the last of the tears. As he patted his face dry, Loki felt a weight had lifted, he frowned not comprehending what had changed about it but soon coming to the conclusion that it had something to do with the crying.

*

Loki hadn't been able to go see Thor whilst he had been in the healing wing, Laufey would have guessed something was up. Not to mention they would never had been alone since there were always healers floating around the champion.

He sighed and turned over in his bed wincing at the pain that flared up in his shoulder forcing him back on his back. It had been over two weeks and still he wasn't allowed to go back to training, he was beginning to think that he'd never get the chance to stand with his brothers again.

The healer walked over and frowned down at Thor, she tutted and began to take out clean bandages and other things. Thor turned his attention to his shoulder and exhaled as he saw the white bandage slowly become red.

“You have only yourself to blame,” She said as she began to unwrap his wound, “If you'd stop moving it would heal quicker.” Her voice was scolding and Thor wanted to punch her in the face but he refrained since it would be highly frowned upon.

“Of course” he replied, amongst slaves, the gladiators were below most of them, they risked their lives for entertainment and were seen as the lowest of the household.

She changed his bandages in silence and left again, Thor huffed and glared up at the ceiling. His shoulder was going to get better or he'd just have to deal with it because either way in a week he was going back to training, whether Laufey agreed or not.

Meanwhile, father and son sat in the dining room in complete silence, neither had really spoken a word to the other since the games and Loki was beginning to think that it had to be something more than just Thor's health.

“How is the Asgardian?” He asked casually.

Laufey placed his fork down and looked up at his son, suspicion written all over his face.

“Fine, why?”

Loki frowned at this and raised a brow,

“Because you're awfully depressing, so I thought that it may have something to do with that gladiator you treasure so.”

He was such a good actor and so his cold uninterested voice came out naturally.

Laufey was quiet for a moment before nodding and going back to his meal. Loki watched his father frown still in place, he didn't understand why his father was acting so strangely towards him.

“I suppose you're right” Said Laufey moments later, “I'm preoccupied with Thor's health… if he doesn't get better soon he'll miss the next games.”

The young Prince almost choked on his food as he stared at his father, eyes wide.

“You're going to have him compete in the next games!” His voice echoed through the room.

Laufey raised a brow,

“This bothers you?” His voice reeked of suspicion and Loki caught on.

His face went blank as he looked at his father,

“Please, I merely think of you… I know how much you enjoy his company” Those words felt like blades cutting at his throat as he spoke them, “and goodness knows what you'd be like if he were to perish in the next games simply because he wasn't ready.”

Loki pushed back his chair and stood,

“Sit” Laufey's words were cold and sharp which made Loki raise a brow,

“Are you giving me an order?” He asked folding his arms over his chest.

Laufey rolled his eyes, his son had a problem with authority and even the simplest of things could become a challenge.

“As your father yes, now sit, we haven't finished this discussion.”

Loki exhaled,

“There is nothing more to talk about unless you wish to tell me how much you miss Thor but I have no desire to hear about that.”

The Jotun glared at his son but let it go.

“Excuse me” Loki turned on his heel and left.

Laufey sat there glaring at the doors that his son had just gone through. He was sure that there was something going on. Loki never acted strange like that, he would never be concerned about a gladiator's life even if it was the champion of Jotunheim. He growled and knocked everything that was in front of him off the table, he would get to the bottom of this.

He watched the training below but it wasn't the same without his lover shining amongst the rest of them. The way he would glide through the snow attacking his opponents and dodging their moves. Thor was skilled and Loki admired that but with what had happened in the last games, Loki couldn't help but fear that one day he would lose Thor.

The Jotun watched them till his feet began to ache and he went back inside, slouching down in an armchair, even though he didn't see Thor during the day he found himself terribly bored without his lover.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gets to go back to training which he is thankful for. Loki and Thor get to spend a little time together.

Finally came the day when the healer announced that Thor could go back to training with the others, he beamed as he stood and followed the guards that led him back to the training area. His brothers cheered as Thor passed the iron gate, he smiled proudly at them and walked over taking his place beside Bjorn.

“You were missed brother” He whispered as Sumarlìdr cracked his whip gaining everyone's attention.

“Our champion proved that even the best of us can meet our equals...”

The Jotun's attention turned to a gladiator who scoffed.

“Something to say?”

The man sobered and wet his lips.

“Thor has no equal, he proved that by slaying the Demon of Muspelheim”

Sumarlìdr smirked before kicking the young gladiator in the shin making him fall to the ground with a whimper.

“You mistake good training for immortality, he came close to perishing in the arena but because he was well trained Thor was able to defeat his opponent, something I doubt you'd be able to.”

The others laughed, all except Thor, he knew down inside that it hadn't been his training that had given him the force to kill the Demon of Muspelheim but Loki. He had seen the fear in the Jotun's eyes, something that never was seen in those beautiful crimson eyes and Thor knew that he meant something to Loki and just that made it worth not dying.

He leaned against the railing of his balcony and watched the men below him. Loki held back the grin he so dearly wanted to show because his father stood at his side. He hated it how Laufey invited himself to his balcony so he could leer down at the Asgardian.

“You must be pleased,” Loki said dryly as he lifted his gaze to his father.

Things had become a little tense between father and son because every time Laufey spoke to Loki it was to question him and frankly it was getting boring.

“To have your plaything back” He spat his words which gained his father's attention.

“You sound sour Loki” He commented which gained a growl from his son.

Loki didn't have to act disgusted with his father's lust for Thor, and with every day that passed Loki hated his father more.

“Sour?” He scoffed, “I'm angry you fool”

Laufey turned glaring at his son but he didn't have time to speak as Loki continued.

“It won't be long till you'll be calling him to your rooms again to bang his brains out”

He felt his stomach turn,

“And I’ll have to listen to those damned moans again as they echo through the halls because you have no respect for anyone.”

Loki wanted to vomit but he swallowed the ball in his throat and glared at his father.

“So excuse me for feeling a little disappointed that your champion didn't die” He regretted those words as he spoke them but he knew that his father would stop with the suspicion. He pulled away from the railing and stormed inside growling that he had no other place to go, and he couldn't throw his father out simply because he'd never leave.

Laufey exhaled and shook his head, he'd have time to be angry at his son later right now he wanted to admire his champion and could only do so from Loki's balcony. He grinned at the idea that formed in his head and turned to his son who slouched in a chair glaring at the wall that was before him.

“I have an idea,” He said gaining Loki's attention, “You have something I want”

The young Prince frowned utterly confused,

“What could I possibly have?” He asked dryly.

Laufey smirked and walked over taking a seat opposite his son.

“These rooms” He replied simply gesturing with his hands.

Loki's eyes went wide, he gaped at his father.

“You're not serious”

The Jotun nodded,

“You do not enjoy the games, nor have any interest in the gladiators so I will take these rooms and give you Helbindi's old chambers which are further away and so you will have what you want, peace.”

He narrowed his eyes at his son, waiting for an answer.

Loki felt it, the anger boil within him but he managed to keep it at bay except for the slight twitch in his eye every now and again.

“These have always been my rooms,” he said so calmly that it was clear that he was livid, “And you want to throw me out of them because of that… that”

His anger seeped through his veins, Loki couldn't believe that his father was doing this, and just because he wanted the view of the training arena.

“That whore of a gladiator!” Loki stood angrily and all but threw the table that was between them across the room. “How dare you think so little of me as to brush me aside because you wish to have a view of that miserable creature!”

He didn't mean any of the insults about Thor but he couldn't contain his anger, Laufey was taking everything away from him.

Laufey was satisfied, he smirked.

“I'm not giving you a choice, your things will be moved later,” He said bluntly and stood, “Now be a good boy and leave  _ my  _ chambers”

Loki saw red and grabbed the first thing that he could get his hands on and threw it at his father. The book hit him on the back of the head and Laufey turned angrily growling at his son.

“I have been tolerant with you boy, but now I think it's time you learned some manners.”

Laufey stormed across the room, Loki's head turned violently as his father hit him across the face, he felt like he had been hit with a ton of ice. He put a hand to his tender cheek and glared up at his father. Tears brimmed in his eyes and Laufey's softened but it was too late, Loki stepped back accusing eyes never leaving Laufey's face. He left the room slamming the door behind him, Loki cried silently as he made his way down the hall to his new chambers.

He opened the door and went in, everything was covered in white sheets, it chilled him to the bone as he looked around the cold lifeless room. He pulled one of the sheets off a mirror and looked at his face, it was red and Laufey had split the skin.

Loki cursed his father as he wiped the blood away, how could he have been so selfish as to steal his rooms simply because it was the only one with a view of the training arena. There once was a time when Laufey would have done anything for him, but that seemed so long ago now and all because Laufey wanted Thor's attention.

He ignored everyone that brought his personal things to him, his books were put away on the empty bookshelves and his clothes in the wardrobes. Laufey hadn't come of course, he was probably still leering at Thor, drool dripping down his chin since he was in heat. After everything was put away and the last of the slaves were gone Loki laid down on Helbindi's old bed and sniffled as the tears invaded his eyes, this wasn't his bed even if his sheets were on it, the mattress was hard and the drapes around the bed were the wrong color, instead of the perfect emerald green they were a crimson red. He sighed and wiped his eyes before curling up on the bed, the start of the day had been trying and Loki wasn't sure if he wanted to know what the rest held for him. It wasn't long till his eyes shut and he fell asleep, snoring lightly, mind buzzing but he was peaceful.

He woke, the room was dark so Loki guessed that it was evening or somewhen during the night, he sighed and got up going out onto his balcony. It didn't have the same view, sure if he had been forced to change rooms years ago he'd have been happy since he now had a lovely view of the mountains but he'd give anything to have his old view back.

Loki's stomach rumbled and he shook himself from his daydream. He headed out of his new rooms. Laufey was not in the dining area when he arrived for which he was thankful, he couldn't face his father not right now. He'd end up doing something like stabbing him to death or something that seemed perfectly normal now but he would later regret. A servant walked over placing a tray of food before him, he smiled sympathetically at the Jotun before leaving again. They all knew that Laufey had taken his rooms because of that gladiator and most of them felt sorry for the Prince, especially since Laufey had dared to raise a hand to his son. Loki ate in silence barely taking his eyes off his food, he was feeling a little down tonight but was determined to change that around tomorrow, he wasn't about to let his father ruin everything.

 

Loki woke a little grumpy the next morning, his mattress was horribly uncomfortable and the room smelt of dust. He went over to the balcony doors and opened them wide, letting the fresh air in and sighed happily. He would make this room his own because he didn't really have a choice, it wasn't as if Laufey was going to give him his rooms back.

There came a quiet knock at the door and Loki turned to face the door, he wasn't expecting anyone.

“Enter,” He said dryly.

He folded his arms over his chest as his eyes fell on his father, Laufey entered the room expression filled with regret.

“What.do.you.want?” Loki demanded coldly.

Laufey stopped, he had been expecting this, he had acted badly towards his son and he knew Loki was going to make him pay.

“To apologize.”

The Jotun Prince scoffed.

“Keep your apologies, I expect nothing from you…” He hated his father more than anything at the moment and just wanted him out of his sight.

Laufey nodded, Loki needed some time to calm and so he would give it to him.

“You're angry… and so I-”

Loki cut in glaring at his father,

“Angry?” He snarled, “that doesn't even begin to explain how I feel! You took my rooms from me! The one thing that has always been mine! You hit me, cutting my face and you just expect me to be okay with it because one night has passed.”

He shook his head and exhaled,

“You're angry now, but I bet you didn't hear anything last night” Laufey couldn't help the smirk that spread across his lips.

Loki saw red, his eyes grew huge and his fist clenched.

“GET OUT!” he yelled glaring murder at his father.

Laufey left quietly, closing the door behind him, he felt somewhat bad for hurting his son so but another part of him thought that it was a good lesson.

Loki held back the angry tears, and picked up the first thing that he could get his hands on and threw it out of the window. It flew over the edge of the balcony and fell, Loki wanted to hit himself for throwing one of his books out of the window but it wouldn't do much now. It was one of the things that he hated about himself, he had a tendency to throw things when he was angry, he had lost count of the number of things he had broken. He exhaled and sat down in one of the chairs placing his head on the table, how was he going to face the rest of the day when he had only been up an hour and already he was pissed off.

 

Thor frowned when he had been called on, it was the beginning of the day and he had so much training to catch up on. He walked over to the gate and held out his wrists to be cuffed, the gladiator felt excitement fill his body when the stopped in front of Loki's door. Only his smile faded when he entered the room and he saw Laufey standing there, a frown painted itself on his face which made the Jotun chuckle.

“I know, not our usual meeting place.”

He moved forward uncuffing the gladiator and pulling him into a kiss.

Thor couldn't get his head around the fact that they were in Loki's rooms, where was he? Had Laufey found out about them?

They parted and Laufey noticed that Thor was still frowning.

“What's wrong?”

Thor hesitated.

“I thought… these were Prince Loki's chambers.”

Laufey raised a brow but didn't linger on how Thor knew that these were his son’s chambers.

“He gave them up for a more peaceful room” A smirk graced his lips as he spoke.

The Asgardian nodded and tried his best to put Loki out of his mind but that was hard when he was pushed onto the bed and Loki's scent was all he could smell. It turned him on, he felt almost as if he were with his lover and Laufey noticed that Thor was more receptive, he smirked and licked his way down the gladiator's body.

Thor felt dirty afterward, he felt as if he had betrayed Loki. He hadn't been able to resist the call of sex, Loki's scent invaded him had turned him into a complete and utter whore. Laufey kissed Thor's shoulders as he sat up in bed, he hadn't been this good in months and Laufey was thankful that his champion had decided to get his act together.

“Hm I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did”

Thor wanted to cringe but refrained from it and nodded.

“I did master” He answered quietly.

The only comfort was that he was in Loki's bed, but one day the scent would fade. He hadn't seen Loki in a while and wanted to know why he had decided to give up his rooms.

*

A week passed before Loki could sneak Thor to his chambers. Laufey was out, he had been invited to a dinner at Hallvardr's, he had preferred to let Loki stay at home as things were still tense between Hallvardr and Ymir.

Loki lay on Thor's chest listening to his heartbeat, it was peaceful, the simple pounding of that strong heart and the rise and fall of his chest. Thor's arms went around him and Loki looked up smiling at his lover.

“Do you know what saved me that day?” He said softly hand caressing Loki's soft skin.

He shook his head and sat up resting his chin on Thor's shoulder.

“You”

Loki blushed and tried to hide his face but Thor moved placing a finger under his chin making him look up.

“I love you Loki” They were the words that he had been holding back for a while now and finally they had come out.

The young Jotun stared at Thor, the champion began to think that it had been a bad idea to have revealed that to Loki.

“I don't expect you to-”

Loki placed a finger on his lip and beamed.

“The feeling is mutual, I love you too”

They kissed, holding one another close both knowing that although they had announced their love to each other they could never be together, not openly, always in secret.

“What if we just ran away?” Loki said after a moment, he sat up eagerly and smiled at Thor, “if we just left, going to another realm.”

Thor smiled tenderly at his lover, it was the first time that Loki had spoken of them leaving together.

Slowly the Jotun's smile faded as reality hit him.

“But we couldn't.”

Thor could hear the sadness in Loki's voice and it pained him.

“Why?” He asked caressing his lover's cheek tenderly.

Loki exhaled sadly,

“There is nowhere to go, my father destroyed everything...”

The hard reality fell down around them as they realized that never they would be able to run away together and just disappear, there was nowhere else to go, no other life other than Jotunheim.

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and looked down at him, smiling softly. The Jotun tried his best to ignore the tugging at his heart but it was hard. They were doomed to live in the darkness, and their affair could never be eternal, either Thor would  perish in the arena or Loki was wedded to another.

They stayed like that for a moment, both holding the other and just listening to the quiet of the room.

“I thought I had lost you,” Loki said quietly, it was almost a whisper but Thor heard it.

He moved so he could look Loki directly in the eyes and smiled.

“But you didn't, I'm here.”

The Jotun couldn't ignore the tears that flooded his eyes, he hated that he had become so sentimental but around Thor, he didn't feel quite so stupid. Thor saw the tears and kissed Loki's cheeks softly before kissing him on the mouth. He liked to see this vulnerable side of the Jotun, usually, he was cold and heartless but sometimes Thor got to see the gentle, sensitive side of Loki.

The young Prince chuckled through his light sobbing and wiped his face.

“Enough of this,” he said moving and getting out the bed.

Thor watched his lover and smiled, he knew Loki still had trouble accepting these new feelings and he knew that although he acted cold sometimes it was because he was adapting.

“I need to get you back before  _ he  _ comes home,” Loki said words becoming bitter as he spoke of his father.

Thor nodded and got out of bed, he didn't dress straight away but chose to grab Loki around the middle and pull him into a passionate kiss, hands holding his lover tightly. The Jotun was taken a little by surprise before relaxing into the kiss, his hands were buried in Thor's long curls, he didn't want to let go, he didn't want it to end.

Finally, they parted, Loki taking a step back and smiling at the Asgardian.

“Clothes,” he said pointing to Thor's disregarded loincloth, he watched as his lover dress, eyes roaming his body and heart fluttering, he really did love Thor.

He kissed Thor once more before letting him go and allowing the slave to walk him back to his cell. As always Thor and the Asgardian slave walked in silence except when he asked the gladiator questions about Laufey and Loki, Thor didn't like but as long as the questions stayed respectable he didn't say anything.

After Thor had left, Loki went out onto his balcony and sat up on the stone railing looking down at the icy world he called home. His heart was heavy, as it always was when Thor left his side because at the end of the day their love was hidden and Laufey would never stop having Thor and thinking that he was his. He let out a long sigh, things had changed so much over the last year, at first he had just found a strange fascination for the gladiator but that had changed into an attraction, and then that too had evolved into love. Love, a word Loki thought that he would never use, he had never loved anyone before and now it invaded his entire being, scratching at his insides making him yearn for his lover.

He let out another sigh as the wind blew against his skin, how he liked the idea of running away with Thor, living like rogues and just being together but as they had already established there was nowhere to go. Laufey had destroyed every realm there was and Loki couldn't hide in Jotunheim, his father would find him.

Loki knew it was idle to dwell on dreams but just the idea of getting away from all this and it being just the two of them was so seducing that he allowed himself to fantasize about it. He stayed outside for a while longer looking out into the darkness dreaming of a better life with Thor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laufey is not in a good mood.

Laufey had returned the following morning, the weather had been terrible and so he hadn't been able to come home before. Loki was lounging in the glass room, bathing in the sunlight that shone down through the glass roof, he ignored his father's return and closed his eyes making himself comfortable in his seat allowing his skin to be slowly heated.

The Jotun King hadn't expected his son to greet him and so wasn't surprised when he didn't see him in the hall. Laufey shook his head and took off his cape handing it to the nearest servant and heading down the hall. He had thought at first that Loki was in his room ,so he went there entering without knocking but to his surprise his son wasn't there. He frowned, there was something strange, there was a familiar scent but he couldn't put his finger on it. Laufey lingered on the idea and narrowed his eyes when he came to the conclusion that it was Thor, but that wasn't possible, his lover had never been here, his mind swirled with thoughts, angry thoughts, had his son really been that stupid? Had his suspicions really been founded? He growled storming down the hall going to find his brat of a son.

“For once give me a sincere answer” he snarled stopping in front of his son.

Loki opened an eye and frowned, he didn't understand why his father was pissed at him already. He exhaled and sat up running his hands through his long hair.

“What have I done this time?”

Laufey was fuming,

“Are you fucking  _ my  _ gladiator ?”

His eyes went wide, how did he know? Loki hid his shock well and instead an offended expression painted itself over his face.

“How dare you!” he rasped, “you dare to accuse me of something so vile,” He stood glaring at his father, jaw clenching, “You continue to doubt me, branding me a whore, how many more men will you accuse me of sleeping with?”

Laufey snarled fist clenching, he let a lot go with his son but he wouldn't let him have Thor, the Asgardian was his.

“Lie to me again and I'll make you regret it”

Loki was shocked at the threat but his face was full of resentment.

“You threaten me because of him?” He spat his words, “You rather protect that than your own child!”

Laufey's hand moved before he thought about it, striking his son again. Loki held his face, the tears brimming instantly but he refused to let them fall. His hatred boiled up inside him and before he could stop himself Loki spat out the first thing that came into mind, something he knew would hurt his father.

“He only ever did it because it was an order.”

It was a harsh whisper but Laufey heard it. He saw the hatred in Loki's eyes and didn't want to believe it.

“He doesn't love you, he never did” His voice got louder as the venom inside him seeped out, “Thor took it because you're his King, nothing more,”

Laufey stared at his son, in a state of anger and disbelief but Loki wasn't finished he glared at his father stepped forward expression bitter.

“At least when Thor was with me, he enjoyed himself, better yet” He smirked, “He loved it”

His father lashed out again hitting his son across the face again, but Loki didn't cry, he didn't flinch, he simply turned back to his father and sneered.

“Can't take the truth”

Laufey chewed on his inner cheek and narrowed his eyes at him.

“Out of my sight,” Laufey snarled.

The Jotun Prince left silently, hand slowly going to his red burning cheek and rubbed it gently, he held back the tears but they brimmed in his eyes. The servants watched as the Prince made his way back to his chambers locking himself behind the wooden door. He slid to the floor and sobbed, quietly at first each cry becoming louder and louder as sadness wrecked his body.

Laufey was fuming, he couldn't believe his son had gone behind his back and slept with Thor, he knew how much he meant to him. He growled, and Thor, his perfect gladiator had betrayed him going with Loki. Laufey shook his head, no this wasn't Thor's fault, Loki probably hadn't given him the choice, he turned to a slave that happened to pass by and ordered her to get the Asgardian.

“I don't think he is happy,” She said to Thor as they made their way up the stairs, “He and Prince Loki had a terrible falling out...” She bit her lip nervously, she didn't know if she should tell him or not, “about you” She finally whispered.

Thor frowned, he didn't have time to react since they were already at Loki's old chambers. She knocked once before scuttling off. The door opened and Laufey looked down at Thor before moving aside, the atmosphere was tense as the gladiator walked in, he didn't know what to expect. Thor turned facing Laufey expecting to receive a blow from the Jotun but none came, he frowned which gained a chuckled from his master.

“I know that you have been with my son”

Thor hated how he said that, full of resentment and anger.

“But I also know that given your rank you had no choice...” He stepped forward caressing Thor's cheek, “I'm willing to forgive you and pretend that this never happened.”

Thor swallowed, he had little choice but to accept Laufey wouldn't like it if he said that no he had gone with Loki willingly.

He nodded and looked to the floor.

“Yes, master.”

Laufey smiled down at his pet and moved closer to him wrapping his long arms around him.

“Now show me how much you love me”

Thor felt like dying, he didn't want to do this, he would rather be slain in the arena than do this again, after last night with Loki and finally admitting their love Thor didn't want to sleep with Laufey again.

 

Once his King was finished with him, Thor was taken back down to the training arena where he joined the others. He felt dirty, disgusting and cheap, Laufey disregarded him so quickly when they were done, there was nothing loving about that, he never once felt the love that he felt when he was with Loki.

Laufey was at his desk thinking things over, he wanted to keep Loki as far from Thor as possible without making him leave the palace. As he was sorting out his papers, his eyes fell on a letter written by Hallvardr dating back several months, explaining that his partner had died, after being attacked by a servant. Laufey found it hard to believe that only days after he had announced that he would not let Hallvardr wed Loki because he was married, that fate would strike down his partner, he rather favored the thought of Hallvardr doing it himself. A thought emerged in his head if this Jotun was bold enough to kill his partner just to be single then maybe he would be a good husband to Loki. His eyes widened at the thought, with Loki being married he couldn't have Thor, Hallvardr would be omnipresent and Laufey could have Thor's complete attention like before.

He took out a quill and parchment quickly writing down a letter to Hallvardr, explaining that after great reflection he would agree to him marrying Loki. Laufey ordered a slave to get it to the noble as quick as possible and wait for a reply, he already knew the answer but thought it was proper to wait for one.

He sat back in his chair and chuckled, two problems dealt with in one action, things would be just as they were before all this.

Hallvardr had been surprised to receive a letter from his King, after all, they had just had dinner the night before. When he opened it his eyes lingered over every word, he had to read it twice just to make sure that he hadn't misread it. Laufey was giving him permission to wed his only son, there had to be something else, Loki was half his age and he knew that his King didn't particularly like him but who was he to deny the hand of the most desired Jotun of Jotunheim? He licked his lips at the idea, a young beautiful Jotun in his bed, answering to all his demands, it would make a change from his precedent partner.

He scribbled down an answer and sealed it, handing it to the Jotun slave and sending him back to the palace, he just had to wait till Laufey summoned him to discuss the subject further.

*

Loki had been outraged when his father had told him the news, he had hurled insults at his father accusing him of wedding him off simply because he wanted him out of the way. Laufey had dismissed the idea, although it had been the utter truth but his son didn't need to know that.

They stood at the entrance waiting for Hallvardr's arrival, Loki glared at his father mouth twitching in rage.

“Stop looking at me like that” Laufey growled sparing a glance at his son.

Loki scoffed,

“Why? I can't do much else.”

Laufey's expression turned cold as he turned to his son.

“You will act perfectly from here on out, you will obey me and Hallvardr, is that clear?”

The young Jotun hated the way his father spoke to him, he felt like a vulgar slave.

He nodded bitterly,

“Or else you'll hit me again”

“No, I'll leave that to your husband. If he finds you’re out of line I trust him to put you back in your place.”

Neither had time to say anything else as the doors opened and Hallvardr walked in looking proud, he greeted his King as any loyal subject would before turning to Loki and kissing his hand.

The young Jotun wanted to pull his hand away and slap both Hallvardr and his father but will alone stopped him, he swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled.

“Pleasure to see you again”

Hallvardr grinned,

“The pleasure is all mine”

Laufey smirked before clearing his throat.

“I believe we have something to discuss.”

The Jotun noble nodded in agreement and excused himself from Loki's presence in order to follow his King down the hall.

Loki felt the tight squeeze at his heart and wished that he'd suddenly drop dead or one of the servants would turn on him and brutally murder him but nothing so perfect happened. He sighed and dragged himself down the hall and into the lounge area, he sprawled out on one of the divans and placed his hands over his face. Everything had gone so quickly, in a week Laufey had managed to organize wedding Loki off and if Hallvardr accepted the conditions the wedding would take place in another week.

He hadn't managed to see Thor at all during that time and the next games weren't due until after the wedding was planned. He wouldn't be able to announce the bad news until it was too late. Loki felt his heart sink, he hated his father with everything in him, he hated him because he was ready to make his own son unhappy so he could pretend to be.

Meanwhile, inside Laufey's office, King and noble were signing papers. Hallvardr had accepted the small conditions that Laufey had proposed, such as Loki would give an heir a year after they were married and not before.

Laufey could practically see the drool dripping from Hallvardr's mouth and had it been any other moment it would have probably annoyed him that someone so perverted lingered over his son so, but given that he was angry at Loki, Laufey thought it would do the boy some good to be put back in his place.

“Thank you, my King, for choosing me to have the honor to wed your beloved son” The noble reeked of false good manners as he bowed before his King, smiling at him.

Laufey nodded, he rolled the scrolls back up and put them away carefully before standing and leaving with Hallvardr. They went to where Loki laid out on the divan hands covering his face, looking utterly miserable. Laufey cleared his throat gaining his son's attention. His hands slipped from his face and he did his best not to glare at the monster that stood before him.

“Everything is complete?” He asked politely forcing a smile onto his face.

Laufey smiled graciously.

“Yes, you will be wed in a week”

Loki wanted to vomit, he felt his stomach churn at the idea of being wedded to that old Jotun. He sighed and bowed his head.

“Excellent.” He muttered.


	11. Chapter 11

The news had gotten around quickly that the wedding was taking place, and everyone who mattered had been invited. Ymir had declined the invitation until Laufey had persuaded him to come, he was bitter that Hallvardr was the one that would unflower the young Loki.

The Prince hadn't spoken a word to his father during the week that preceded the wedding, he was afraid of saying something utterly cruel or murdering him if he lingered in his presence too long. Hallvardr had stayed that week, hands always on Loki, touching him gently, caressing him sweetly but the young Jotun didn't take any notice. He tried his best not to shrug him off and tell him that he really didn't want to marry the man, it would only make things difficult and Laufey had been clear that if Loki played up he'd pay for it.

Thor knew, of course, it had been announced as a joyous event but Thor didn't see it like that. His face had turned ugly and he had been pleased that they were ordered to continue practicing after it had been announced for he destroyed the wooden pillar with his anger. He hated Laufey, he knew that this marriage was a way to keep Loki away from him. Bjorn had noticed that something was wrong with his friend, he seemed sour most of the time and sulked the rest, it was as if there was nothing left of the joyous honorable gladiator that he had once been.

“What ills you, my friend” Bjorn asked as he leaned against the wall facing Thor.

The gladiator grunted and ignored his friend, continuing to beat the pillar to shards.

The other man rolled his eyes, it had been like this since the wedding had been announced.

“Something upsets you about the Prince?”

Thor turned his murderous glare to his friend.

“Sure he has a nice ass but nothing to get worked up over” He joked.

Thor saw red and acted before thinking. Bjorn was thrown to the ground Thor on top of him punching him repeatedly. Every head turned and they all seemed a little confused as to what was going on, these two were best friends. Sumarlìdr stormed over whip in hand and brought it down on Thor hard, the gladiator growled and slowly moved off his friend.

“What is the meaning of this?” Sumarlìdr demanded glaring at the champion.

Thor remained quiet, expression murderous. The Jotun raised a brow, he didn't like disobedience, champion or not Thor was to be treated like the others.

He raised his whip again bringing it down, it hit Thor was such a force that it broke the skin of his arm, the other gladiators watched as the Asgardian didn't flinch, didn't back down. He moved forward holding the end of the whip challenging the Jotun that stood before him. Sumarlìdr narrowed his eyes, ready to strike the man with his hand.

“Enough” Came a voice from the balcony.

Everyone turned, eyes going to Laufey who stood there watching them.

“Bring him to me”

Thor glared up at his King, he had no wish to see him now or ever. Guards came over tackling the champion and chaining his wrists, they pulled him up practically dragging him to their King. He was released and left alone with Laufey, the Jotun slowly turned to his lover a soft expression on his face which confused Thor slightly.

“What makes you so… unstable my champion” He moved forward as he spoke reaching Thor and placing a tender hand on his cheek.

Thor held back a snarl and looked at the ground.

“You wed Loki off because of what happened?” He said almost angrily.

Laufey raised a brow, face turning stern. He stepped back and narrowed his eyes at the Asgardian.

“No” he lied, “It is time for him to marry...” He didn't like Thor speaking of his son, “besides” his voice became cold, “It's none of your business”

Thor raised his gaze looking Laufey straight in the eye, he could see the jealousy there, buried deep within those crimson eyes.

“Of course” he answered like a good pet.

He waited for Laufey to dismiss him but it didn't happen, instead, the Jotun smirked and ran his hand over Thor's chest.

“Since you have so much energy to work off”

The Asgardian wanted to roll his eyes as he was pulled to Laufey.

 

Loki sat in his rooms reading a book, that was all he ever did now. Laufey had taken everything away, he wasn't even allowed to leave his room unless his father accepted. He sighed as his eyes scanned the page, it was the third time he was reading this one. He knew it by heart but as his father had denied him the luxury of having anything new. Loki was stuck with his old books and he had read them all.

He wondered if he would leave the palace once married, obliged to go live in Hallvardr's residence, it was big that he knew but it wouldn't be the same. Loki wouldn't be free to do as he pleased, he sighed, he wasn't free to do as he pleased anyway. He closed his book and looked outside, the snow fell heavily turning Jotunheim even whiter than it already was. Loki stood from his seat and went out onto the balcony, letting the freezing snow hit him, he didn't feel it, his heart was too broken to feel anything. Tears brimmed in his eyes but Loki preferred to believe that it was the cold and not that he'd never get to feel Thor's strong arms around him again.

There came a knock at the door but the Jotun didn't hear it, the door opened and Hallvardr walked in eyes searching the room for his intended. He joined Loki out on the balcony making the younger man jump in fright.

“Couldn't you have announced yourself” he growled putting his hair back in place that was immediately blown around again by the wind.

Hallvardr chuckled,

“Forgive me,” He said with a tender smile, “I didn't mean to scare you”

Loki didn't look happy, he wasn't in a social mood.

“I have something for you,” The Jotun said.

The Prince didn't answer, just stared at Hallvardr. Slowly the Jotun removed his hands from behind his back and gave Loki the parcel he held.

Loki took it, looking it over and finally decided that he would open it. He smiled for the first time since this whole marriage had been decided, books.

“I know your father has been a little… hard on you lately”

Loki nodded to Hallvardr.

“Thank you, they will make a change from all my other books”

The Jotun chuckled and put an arm around Loki's shoulder, the young Jotun allowed this and allowed Hallvardr to walk him back inside.

*

The ceremony had gone perfectly, Laufey had been surprised that his son hadn't tried to run away or something along those lines. He had seen the sadness in Loki's eyes when he and Hallvardr had been married, that sadness had turned to hatred when he had glanced at his father for a brief second, it was clear that their bond was no more.

Everyone had congratulated the couple, many were suspicious of Hallvardr, it hadn't been too long ago that he had been mourning his partner and now he was married to the only heir of Jotunheim. Many didn't trust the Jotun but none said anything, all thinking that he had married Loki for the throne.

“May you be the happiest” Said Ymir as he passed Loki, shaking the young man's hand and smiling down at him, “I'd keep an eye on your father if I were you and make sure he is in good health.”

Loki narrowed his eyes not understanding what the Jotun meant but he nodded nonetheless. Hallvardr was quick to come over and separate his husband and Ymir, he took Loki by the arm and led him away.

“I do not wish you to converse with that Jotun,” He said sternly, “is that clear.”

Loki raised a brow at the order, he didn't believe this, so soon into their marriage and already Hallvardr was bossing him about.

“Understood?” He repeated looking down at his young husband.

Loki nodded and remained silent.

They dined, well everyone did but Loki, he couldn't find it in him to swallow anything, he was convinced that he would throw it all back up again if he ate. He sat there watching all the guests eat, drink and be merry, he wanted to yell at them all and tell them to get the hell out. But most of all he wanted to throw wine in his father's face and beat him, that however wasn't something that he would do… today at least.

Laufey noticed Loki sulking, arms folded over his chest and a glare on his face. He knew that his son wasn't happy about the marriage and somewhere deep inside him Laufey felt a twinge of regret but his obsession with Thor got the best of him, he didn't want them anywhere near one another. He swept aside the small feeling inside and went back to celebrating the marriage.

Loki, however, was not in such a celebrating mood, he drank, more than he ever did, every time his cup was empty he had it filled again. Hallvardr watched his young husband and frowned, something was wrong but he didn't know what, Loki had seemed so interested in him not so long ago and now he sulked shutting everyone out.

“Is everything okay my love?” He asked leaning over so only Loki could hear him.

The Jotun Prince raised a brow and turned his head, oh, how it felt heavy, he scrunched up his nose and turned away again.

“Loki?” Hallvardr asked placing a hand on Loki's arm, “Talk to me”

The Jotun rolled his eyes and turned his head again.

“I'm fine” He slurred.

Loki frowned, his words didn't seem to want to come out correctly, he was drunker than he had first thought.

The older Jotun exhaled, Loki was drunk, perfect, their marriage was going to start off on a low note. He turned away from the drunken Jotun and engaged in conversation with Laufey.

“Thank you again for letting me wed him”

Laufey felt it again the twinge inside him but pushed it down, this was the best thing for Loki, he needed to be tamed.

“It's for the best.” He replied quietly, “You're a good match for him”

Hallvardr nodded and smiled at his King. He could understand why Laufey had chosen him, he was of a certain age, was wise, had experience and knew how to keep his partner under control, he was rather proud that he had been chosen to wed Loki.

Loki sank in his seat, he was feeling rather heavy tonight, not only was his heart heavy with the fact that he had been wed off like a vulgar peasant but also because the drink was weighing him down. It wasn't making him feel any better, though, all these years of thinking that drinking made you merry were lies.

He watched as little by little the festivities continued, the guests began to dance and sing, everything merry, slowly sickening Loki to the core. He declined several dances, none offered by Hallvardr, he had chosen to leave Loki alone since he didn't think that the young man would be able to stand too long.

The young Jotun continued to drink sinking slowly in his seat till only his head was visible above the table, Hallvardr had to pull him up several times and place him back in his seat. Laufey sighed and shook his head, he couldn't believe that Loki had gotten this drunk although he did thank the Gods that he hadn't made a fool of himself.

Eventually, the guests began to leave, all noticing that Loki and Hallvardr had disappeared a while back. Laufey bid them goodnight and thanked them all for coming, he had hoped that Loki would be able to stay awake long enough for them to consume their wedding, he didn't want Hallvardr to be disappointed.

Hallvardr looked down at the sleeping Jotun, he was cuddled up in a ball on the bed lightly snoring, the older Jotun smiled softly down at his husband, he would let Loki sleep tonight, they would always be able to consume their marriage another night. He draped the furs over Loki before undressing and joining him in the bed, it felt somewhat strange getting into bed with Loki but he was sure that he'd get used to it.

His sleep was peaceful, although he was haunted by the memories that he had made with Thor, they danced before him, taunting him, making him sadder knowing that he would never be able to relive them again. Loki turned in his sleep hands grabbing at the phantom figure in his dreams but of course, his hands came up empty as they always did. Slowly he opened his eyes, the light flooded in which caused the young Prince to groan and pull the furs up over him. After a moment of hiding from the morning, Loki slid out from under his warm hiding spot and looked around. He was in his room, which made him smile, maybe it had all been one bad dream, he even began to believe it that was until he heard a mighty snore and turned suddenly to his left. Loki all but jumped out of the bed eyes wide as he stared at Hallvardr who lay asleep.

Running a hand over his face Loki tried to go back through the events of the evening but with a pounding headache that was coming on strong, it was hard, not to mention that most of the evening was a blur of colors. He scrunched up his nose and shook his head instantly regretting it, the day was going to be long. Loki gathered his things to go bath, hoping that the noise wouldn't wake the sleeping Jotun that lay in his bed, he didn't want to face Hallvardr, at least not yet. He left quietly and went to his private baths. Once washed and dressed Loki headed to the dining area, Laufey was there but Loki ignored him and took a seat silently. The King felt a jab at his heart, he and his son were close once, Loki had been his everything but now to see him act as if he weren't there hurt him but Laufey couldn't blame him, deep down he knew that Loki was right to hate him so, he had wed him off and for what? Thor? A gladiator, but as always when his thoughts trailed to his blond hero jealousy curled around inside him making his heart turn to stone.

“Sleep well?” He mused.

Loki ignored him and tore into his meat, chewing on it hard, he was angry and if he didn't occupy his mouth something terrible would spill out he just knew it.

Laufey nodded and gave up trying to start a conversation, he sighed loudly and went back to his meal whilst reading some documents.

They ate in silence the only sounds to be heard were the clanking of forks and the sounds of chewing, the door opened and Hallvardr walked in instantly smiling at Loki who simply pushed his plate forward and stood.

“Morning to you dear husband” Hallvardr greeted taking hold of Loki's soft hand.

The Jotun Prince nodded and pushed passed him.

“To you too” he called from down the hall.

Both the elder Jotuns were a little shocked but neither said a word, Laufey not wanting to offend Hallvardr and Hallvardr not wanting to say something to upset his King.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few months were long, they remained in the palace and Loki ignored everyone but played his role of loving husband. Whenever they were in public Loki would cling onto Hallvardr and smile cheerfully at the people that complimented them, even though on the inside he felt like he was slowly dying. He hadn't seen Thor since, except in the games that had been held to celebrate Loki's marriage but he hadn't really seen him. Thor had looked up as he always did when he had won, eyes going to Laufey at first and then slowly trailing over to Loki. The young Jotun had been surprised to see the love that still lingered in them, it pained him and tears had flooded his eyes but they never fell.

Hallvardr had been good to Loki, he had taken him away on weekends to his home, lavishing him in gifts and as always Loki thanked him in the only way he knew would satisfy the Jotun, sleeping with him. He gave his body to Hallvardr but not his heart nor his soul, they belonged to Thor and that Loki doubted would ever change.

They lay in bed, the young Jotun glaring up at the ceiling as Hallvardr draped a sweaty arm over his chest, he felt dirty he would never hide that, he couldn't it was written over his face every time.

“What do you say about we go travel for a while ?”

Loki raised a brow and turned his head to look at his husband.

“Travel?”

Hallvardr nodded,

“Yes, just the two of us and some protection of course, and we go see all of Jotunheim.”

The Jotun Prince could hear the joy and longing in his husband's voice but honestly he had no desire to travel anymore, at one point in his life Loki would have jumped at the idea of getting out of the palace but now everything seemed dead.

“No” he replied flatly, “I have no wish to leave”

Hallvardr frowned and sat up removing his arm from Loki which the younger Jotun was thankful for.

“I don't understand you sometimes, you long for adventure and when it is offered to you, you don't want it.”

Loki knew that the Jotun was angry but he didn't care, Hallvardr had only raised a hand to him once since they had been married, it had hurt but Loki had taken it.

“Longed” he corrected, “something of the past.”

He slipped out of bed and clothed himself, wanting to shiver as he felt Hallvardr's eyes on him.

“Excuse me, I must speak with my father,” He said gritting his teeth, he still hadn't been able to have a civilized conversation with Laufey since the wedding.

 

Laufey looked up as the door opened, he gave a small smile as his eyes went to his son.

“Does this mean I am forgiven?” He asked leaning back in his chair.

Loki scoffed,

“Don't be stupid, I could never forgive you”

Again a small jab at his heart.

Laufey nodded and placed his hands together watching his son,

“Then what can I do for you?”

“I needed an excuse to get away from him and you were it” he replied dryly, “I have no desire to really speak with you but I had to have an excuse to leave his presence.”

The Jotun King chuckled and shook his head, he admired Loki's honesty.

“Really? And why not just say you were coming to see me and just disappear somewhere in the palace?” He narrowed his eyes as he watched his son.

Loki raised a brow,

“And what have him come see you to ask what our conversation was about and have you tell him that you never saw me, please I’m not that stupid”

Again Laufey chuckled, he knew Hallvardr well.

“In that case I shall tell you, a party is to take place here in a few days, it may take your mind off things”

Loki's eyes widened, a party like before he was married, there hadn't been one in the palace since the wedding, Hallvardr didn't like the idea of other Jotuns flocking around his young husband and had made it quite clear to Laufey.

“Thank you father” He replied bowing his head lightly.

It shocked them both, Loki was amazed by his own actions and Laufey was shocked that his son was showing him a sign of respect. There came a quiet knock on the door before it opened and Hallvardr walked in, both son and father raised a brow.

“Sorry to disturb but I was wondering how long you were planning on keeping Loki”

Laufey smiled falsely.

“I am finished with him, I wanted to tell him the happy news about the party.”

Hallvardr's face went sour, he frowned.

“I told you I do not want parties here not when Jotuns will flock around him” He said sharply gesturing towards Loki who looked somewhat offended.

Laufey didn't get the chance to reply since Loki stepped in.

“Have I not been faithful to you?” He asked voice angry, “Have I not been at your side every time we have been in public? Have I not been in your bed alone?”

Hallvardr clenched his jaw as he listened to his husband.

“And yet you dare doubt me, how is that fair?”

Behind them Laufey sat there a grand smile upon his lips, things may have been a mess between him and his son but he still admired Loki's boldness.

For a moment there was silence, Hallvardr not knowing if he should smack Loki in the face or accept what he had just said, it wasn't as if Loki had done something wrong but he had always been known for being flirty so he was a little paranoid.

“Excuse me”

It was clear that Loki was ending this conversation and wasn't waiting for his husband to make up his mind.

Meanwhile, the day had started hours ago for the gladiators and they were training hard, most of them focusing on their task but that wasn't the case for Thor. Since Loki had been married his focus just wasn't there which for the moment hadn't shown in his results in the arena for he was still alive. Bjorn however had noticed the change in his friend, things between them had been a little tense since their fight but they remained close after all they were all they had.

“Thor?” He asked as he watched his friend lower his weapon, it was unlike the gladiator to just give up in the middle of a fight.

The Asgardian looked up and frowned,

“What?” He replied raising a questioning brow,

“We were in the middle of something” Bjorn gestured to their weapons, “Seriously what's wrong?”

Thor brushed it off and shook himself, he had to get his head back in place and accept the hard truth. Things were never going to be the same again, Loki had been married and would never be allowed to roam the palace alone, besides Laufey had made it clear that he belonged to no one else other than him.

Sumarlìdr watched as the two conversed, he too had noticed the difference in his best gladiator and had on many occasions informed his King but Laufey didn't seem to do anything about it. The Jotun began to think that it had something to do with the King, and that Thor's long visits to the King's chambers were beginning to weigh him down but how to tell Laufey without losing his head? Shaking it off Sumarlìdr cracked his whip gaining both Bjorn and Thor's attention, they were quick to get back to training neither speaking a word but this discussion wasn't over.

Thor knew he was sulking and he also knew that it wouldn't change anything, he was a slave and slaves never got what they wanted. Laufey would never understand nor accept Thor's feelings for Loki why would he? He had married off his own son for having feelings for Thor, Norns only knew what he'd do to Thor himself.

He attacked Bjorn with force making the man retreat and couple of steps, he thought that he might as well use his anger to his advantage since he wasn't going to accomplish much by sulking in a corner.

Bjorn chuckled and smirked, that was more like it, he missed his friend, the old Thor that used joke and laugh but the past year had changed the man and now he seemed so different. He counter attacked Thor which made the Asgardian chuckle since his feet were taken out from under him, Bjorn walked over and held out a hand to help his friend up.

“You can do better than that” he said playfully, he was determined to make Thor feel better even if it was just for the day.

Thor was quick on his feet attacking, dodging the attacks from his partner, from afar he looked almost artistic in the way he moved. Laufey watched from his balcony, his eyes darting around as he watched his gladiator. Thor was beautiful and Laufey couldn't wait to show him off at their next party, he was a little paranoid that Loki would throw himself at the Asgardian but with Hallvardr at his side things would surely go perfectly.

 

Loki was excited, he hadn't been this happy since before he had been married. A party, oh how he loved them but it wouldn't be the same as before since he now had Hallvardr watching his every move making sure he didn't put a foot out of place. He shook his head ignoring the sad feeling inside him, tonight he was going to have fun, he was going to casually flirt with people and have civilized conversations with guests. The Jotun placed the last of his jewels on his head and smiled at himself in the mirror, he looked ravishing and no one was going to let him believe otherwise.

Hallvardr walked over smiling down at his young husband, it was true no one could rival with his beauty but he was too beautiful and Hallvardr didn't want anyone to linger around Loki.

“You look… ravishing” He said as he placed a large hand on Loki's shoulder, “but I think that maybe you should wear something less… appealing”

Loki raised a questioning brow,

“Excuse me?” He asked voice a little offended.

Hallvardr sighed,

“I want you to wear something that won't get everyone's attention, I do not wish people to flock around you”

Loki turned removing his husband's hand from his shoulder and stood. He would accept many things, he would accept being beaten, told to be quiet, ordered to marry and sleep with whomever his father chose but he would never accept to be told how to dress.

“I will not change my clothing, I am Prince of Jotunheim, it is my duty to look perfect and I will and you shall not tell me what to wear, ever.” His voice was cold and angry, Loki hated this new position, he wasn't in charge of his own life.

Hallvardr raised a hand threatening to hit Loki but the blow never came, he lowered his hand and clenched his jaw.

“You're lucky that there is a party tonight or I’d have smacked that smart mouth of yours.” He snarled.

Loki scoffed and brushed passed the Jotun, he didn't wish to stay in his presence longer than he had to. He opened the door and walked down the hall, he could already hear music being played and the sound of guests laughing, it filled Loki with joy and suddenly made him forget all his sorrow.

Laufey looked over as he heard his son enter, he smiled at the young Jotun and beckoned for him to come over.

“You remember Ymir do you not?” Laufey said gesturing towards the large Jotun who smiled down at the Prince.

Loki smiled graciously and nodded.

“How could I forget, a mighty respectable Jotun and a fine husband for anyone, your partner must be so lucky.”

He spared a glance at his father before turning his attention back to Ymir whose eyes flashed with delight.

“I am sure Hallvardr is a good husband.”

Loki chuckled lightly before placing a hand over his mouth covering his smile.

“Yes… good” His voice said otherwise which made Ymir smirk, he had gossip enough to spread around Jotunheim.

Laufey wasn't stupid he knew what was going on and knew that it was Loki's way of protesting his marriage, it annoyed him but given that Loki had no say in the matter he allowed the harmless chatter to continue.

From the other side of the room the gladiators stood in front of the pool, there were many guests complimenting them but Thor's eyes went to Loki who stood there conversing with his father and another Jotun. His heart beat faster, the urge to move and to claim his love was almost too strong but the small amount of reason that remained inside him kept him in place.

“Tell me young Loki,” Said Ymir as he took the Jotun's arm as they began to walk, “Which gladiator is your favorite?”

Loki's eyes widened he hadn't noticed the warriors standing there on show when he had entered, his breath hitched in throat as his eyes landed on Thor, they were so close.

He cleared his throat as they passed each gladiator admiring them one by one but Loki already knew which was his favorite.

“I believe that it is the Asgardian” He replied as they stopped in front of Thor.

Their eyes met for the first time in ages, the feeling filling both of them but both knew that they couldn't touch one another.

Ymir nodded,

“Good choice, what is it about him that makes him your favorite? Or is it just that he is champion ?”

Loki smirked and shook his head, his eyes never left Thor.

“No, I like the way he fights… shows strength, power… he can kill a man with his bare hands, something you don't find in many men.”

He cocked a brow and smirked at the Asgardian. Thor died to smile back but he couldn't he had to act statue like and stay in formation, one wrong move and he would be punished.

Ymir opened his mouth on a silent 'ah' and nodded, his gaze lifted and fell on Hallvardr, he was looking around for Loki and for the moment hadn't seen the two conversing.

“I shall leave you young Prince for I do not wish to cause problems between you and dear husband,” he said quietly gesturing to Hallvardr.

Loki nodded and let Ymir slip away quietly, before letting his gaze return to his lover. His hand went to Thor's rough skin caressing his perfect chest lightly, it looked innocent to anyone who cared to watch them. Thor closed his eyes for a moment and allowed himself to be engulfed in the pleasure that touch brought but it didn't last long, Loki's hand moved again and he opened his eyes in time to see his lover's husband approach.

“There you are,” Hallvardr said as he draped a large around Loki's waist pulling him closer.

The Jotun Prince wanted to vomit, he hated the contact of Hallvardr's skin against his and he hated the look Thor gave him but he couldn't very well push the man away, as husband it was his duty to be loving in public.

“I've been here all the time” Loki replied lightly eyes wandering to Thor, pleading him to forgive him.

Hallvardr nodded and looked over at Thor, to him he wasn't much to look at, sure he was a gladiator but Hallvardr didn't see what Laufey saw in him.

“Excuse me dearest but I’m just going to get us something to drink, don't go anywhere.”

Loki wanted to shiver as his husband's hand dragged against his skin as he walked off, once he was gone Loki allowed his attention to sway back to Thor but the gladiator was looking at the floor.

“Don't hate me for this” The Jotun Prince said softly, “I didn't choose this”

Thor's eyes slowly rose meeting Loki's.

“I don't hate you” he whispered.

His deep voice hit Loki's ears, it was music, he hadn't heard that perfect voice in so long and it made his knees weak.

From the other side of the room Laufey watched the two converse, jealousy flared up, twisting around his insides before he knew it he was storming across the room. Loki's head snapped up as he heard his father approach, his eyes went wide as Laufey grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away.

“Father...” Loki said uncertainly as they exited the room and headed to Laufey's office, “What are you doing!” He demanded as he was all but thrown into the room hitting Laufey's desk lightly.

Laufey glared at his son, all reason left his body as thoughts of his beautiful champion with Loki invaded his mind.

“Couldn't you have stayed away from him?” he said through grit teeth, “You couldn't have just ignored him and stayed at Hallvardr's side.”

Loki couldn't believe this, he hadn't done anything wrong.

“What?” He yelled, “I did nothing!”

Laufey grabbed Loki by the arm and shook him angrily before striking hard across the face.

“He is mine!” He growled pushing his son away, “is that understood, he is mine!”

Tears brimmed in Loki's eyes, Thor wasn't Laufey's, he never would be. He felt the hate rise within him, he hated his father, he hated that Laufey appropriated Thor as his own.

“He isn't yours” He growled quietly, “He doesn't love you”

The Jotun King clenched his jaw, he despised those words especially when they came out of Loki's mouth.

“Ask him yourself,” Loki said boldly, face turning sour, “Ask him how many times he shared my baths and bed”

He quirked a brow at his father and smirked at his shock.

“Oh” he said in delight, “you thought it was only once” He chuckled darkly, “Oh no father, we had many fun times”

He had been expecting the blow that hit him across the cheek but the pain was so much more. His head snapped to the side and he stayed like that for a moment before slowly looking back at his father.

“You-” Laufey was cut off when the door opened and Hallvardr walked in.

He stopped when he noticed the angry look upon Laufey's face, his eyes went to Loki and he saw the angry red mark on his face.

“We're finished here” Laufey said sternly, “You and Loki can move back to your home tomorrow, you have no other reason to be here until the day Loki becomes King”

Loki's eyes went huge in shock, he was being sent away? He couldn't believe this, had his father really lost his mind.

Hallvardr nodded and smiled,

“I think it will do him some good to be in a new home” The Jotun said to his King with a smile.

At least that way he could keep Loki at home and never let another Jotun touch him. He would tame Loki into a perfect husband, until he kissed the ground Hallvardr walked on. Not to mention that one day Loki would rule Jotunheim and Hallvardr would rule through Loki.

“Indeed it will do him some good” Laufey replied, “I should get back to my guests”

He left the two alone as he walked down the hall, Loki's words echoing around in his head, he didn't want to believe it, Thor wouldn't have done that to him would he?

Loki stood there, refusing to let the tears fall from his eyes, he wouldn't cry because of the man that called himself father. He glared down at the floor will alone keeping him from throwing something at Hallvardr's smug face.

*

Everyone in the household had slept badly, Laufey had tossed and turned all night as Loki's words dug deeper into his mind, images swarming his brain. Hallvardr had slept more or less well that night the cold air from the balcony bothered him a little. Loki had spent all night gazing out at the beautiful view he had, he was sad, sad that he was leaving his home, and his heart was breaking, he would never see Thor again not up close anyway, only during the games.

He dragged himself to the baths and bathed one last time in his private bath before getting dressed and packing up his things in trunks. He didn't care how much noise he made, he didn't care if he woke Hallvardr, Loki was breaking inside and nothing mattered anymore to him.

Laufey had expected his son to come to breakfast, he rarely skipped breakfast even if they were angry at one another, but Loki didn't show. It wasn't only until a servant knocked on the door and informed him that Loki and Hallvardr's carriage was ready and that they were waiting to say goodbye to their King.

He arrived in the entrance hall and saw Loki and husband waiting quietly at the door, Hallvardr turned and smiled at his King, Loki on the other hand didn't react.

“Thank you for your hospitality,” Hallvardr said with a smile, “It shall be nice to return home with him”.

Laufey nodded and smiled gracefully.

“Indeed, you're more than welcome to come and visit when you please.” He replied looking passed the Jotun and at his son, somewhere inside him he longed for Loki to look up at him and know that he meant those words.

Hallvardr smiled and kissed Laufey's hand.

“We shall be going”

Much to Laufey's surprise Loki took Hallvardr's arm willingly with a smile and exited the palace without a second glance. Under his pride and jealous needs Laufey felt the small jab at his cold heart, he had lost Loki and he knew it, but as always he pushed down ignoring the feeling of loss.

He turned and left walking down the hall, he needed some attention, but as soon as that thought hit his brain the cruel harsh words of Loki came rushing back. He snarled and grit his teeth, this wasn't happening, Loki was ruining everything he had, he had to know the truth.

“You,” he said stopping glaring at a servant who halted as his King spoke, “bring me the Asgardian.”

The servant nodded and rushed away, everyone knew that when Laufey summoned Thor it was something that had to be done quickly.

He stopped at the iron gate and called over a guard.

“The King asks for Thor,” He said quietly eyes fixing the ground, he was terrified of the Jotun guards, everyone was.

The guard grunted and nodded, he walked over to the group of gladiators calling over Thor, before cuffing him and leading him over to the iron gate.

The guard opened the gate and let the Asgardian follow the servant. The walk was quiet, silent except the sound of their feet on the cold stone floor. Thor was taken to Laufey's chambers and let in, the servant disappeared quickly leaving King and gladiator alone. At first the Asgardian thought that Laufey was going to pounce on him but his King didn't move, stayed by the balcony ignoring Thor.

Slowly Laufey turned facing his lover, his face was suspicious and cold making Thor chill, never his King had looked at him like that.

“My King?” Thor asked quietly as nothing happened.

Laufey frowned but walked forward slowly reaching his beautiful Asgardian. He looked down at Thor and smiled, cupping his face stroking his cheek gently.

“Tell me,” He said softly almost lovingly.

The Asgardian felt unsure, this didn't seem normal.

“Is what Loki told me true?” He asked removing his hands from Thor's face.

Confusion swam through the Asgardian, Laufey already knew that they had been together what more did he expect him to say.

Apparently, it showed for Laufey chuckled and shook his head.

“You two...” The Jotun felt sick, “together more than once…” The words were thick in his throat, damn Loki for this, “You two were in love.”

It felt like knives coming out of his mouth, how Laufey hoped that Thor would deny it and that Loki had made it all up.

The gladiator was a little caught by surprise, he hadn't been expecting that, Loki had really told his father everything. He knew he couldn't stay quiet forever and it would only anger his King, he could have lied but Thor thought it would be disrespecting Loki if he did.

“Yes,” he replied simply.

He saw the expression change on Laufey's face and swallowed quickly, he didn't know what to expect next.

“Yes, what?”

Thor took a deep breath and accepted that if his King chose to end his life afterward he had no regrets.

“To everything… I love Prince Loki” Much to his surprise it felt so liberating to say those words, he felt free.

The Jotun's heart broke or so it seemed, jealousy flared up in his body, how could this have happened, how could his beautiful champion have fallen into his son's games ?

“Oh Thor… Thor, Thor, Thor,” Laufey said expression turning bitter, “How could this have happened”

In a split second Laufey went from shocked to angry, he glared at Thor gritting his teeth. He couldn't let this go, not without punishment, Thor had to learn that he would not accept anymore betrayals.

“No matter,” he said calmly dismissing the feelings inside him, “You will be punished for your betrayal.”

Thor had somewhat been expecting that and nodded, he had been playing a dangerous game and was thankful that Laufey hadn't decided to kill him.

*

Evening fell upon Jotunheim, Loki had been shown around his home, all the things he could do but none really tickled his interest. He had been shown to his chambers, separate ones from Hallvardr although he was pretty sure that he wasn't going to be alone long. He found it stupid, having separate rooms knowing that he'd never be alone at night, maybe it was just for the day having a place to be, to call his own.

He sat out on his balcony admiring his new view, the mountains were a long way off but not impossible to see unless it was snowing heavily, the grounds of Jotunheim was otherwise the only view he had. He missed his beautiful view of the training ground, Thor, he missed Thor. A tug at his heart made tears brim in his eyes, he couldn't believe that his father had gone this far to get rid of him.

It hadn't been that long ago that he had a good life, he had been most happy playing with hearts, making people want him. And then he had met Thor, fell in love and it had been his heart that had been played, denied the love he so desperately wanted.

Meanwhile Thor had been taken to the training arena and made an example of. His arms had been chained to posts and he was made to kneel, he hung his head not because he was ashamed of what had happened but because he was tired, he had been out there all day since he had told Laufey that he loved Loki.

The gladiators had been surprised when their training had been interrupted, Laufey himself had come down, Thor in trail, in chains, two guards accompanied him. Their King had ordered them to stop and clear the arena, he had told them of Thor's betrayal, how he had abused his position of champion to bed the Prince, to manipulate him. Each word had torn at his throat but they needed to come out, Laufey needed to hurt his lover, hurt him like he had been hurt when Thor had betrayed him.

Bjorn had been shocked to see the bruises on his friend's face when he had been brought down and thrown before them. Although it did explain why his friend had been the way he had but somewhere inside him Bjorn knew that Thor hadn't manipulated Loki, that there was more to the story. It wasn't unknown that Laufey was obsessed with the Asgardian and if indeed there had been something between him and the Prince, Laufey would be anything but happy.

Sumarlìdr walked forward whip in hand, his face was expressionless a wall of stone, chilling Bjorn to the bone. Laufey stood to the side of the gladiator, he had a perfect view of Thor's face and couldn't wait to see his lover suffer.

“You stand accused of manipulation and abuse of your position,” Laufey said, he clenched his fist as those words passed his lips again, “and for such a crime, you will receive forty lashes.”

Laufey stepped back allowing Sumarlìdr to take his place, he looked down at Thor but the Asgardian didn't raise his head he remained looking at the floor. He grunted before walking around Thor to his back, he looked over at his gladiator's and raised a brow as if warning them that this could be any of them.

He raised his whip and brought it down with such force that the sound echoed through the arena. Thor winced at the contact but refused to make a sound, he wouldn't give Laufey that satisfaction.

The second blow was just as hard and Thor bit down on his lip but again didn't let any noise escape his lips.

The young Prince hadn't eaten anything at dinner, he had pushed his food around his plate during the whole meal. Hallvardr had noticed that something was wrong and was convinced that it was the problem with Laufey, he wasn't blind, he knew that father and son had some problems.

“Something wrong my love?”

Loki seemed to come out of his daydream and looked up frowning.

“No” he replied quietly before looking back at his food, normally he would have eaten everything that was before him and probably had seconds since he loved food but recently he had no apatite.

Hallvardr sighed and shook his head, Loki had seemed so full of life when they had met and he really thought that marrying him would have been something exciting and sensual but the hard reality was that Loki seemed barely there.

“Your dinner doesn't please you? I could have the servants make you something else.” He suggested trying to get his husband's attention.

Loki shook his head, tears began to build up in his eyes so he fled, he stood and ran from the room. His feet stopped once he was outside and he all but let himself fall against the stone bench that was beside him. The tears dribbled down his cheeks as he cried silently, he didn't wish to gain anymore attention than he probably already had. He hated crying, it was something still somewhat alien to him, before meeting Thor, Loki never cried it was as if he didn't know what emotions were. He sighed angrily as he wiped his eyes, he hated his father for sending him away.

By the twenty-sixth lash Thor had finally let out a cry, his back was bleeding and slowly he was going numb. Laufey stood there eyes fixed on his lover, watching as he received the punishment he deserved, he would of course forgive Thor after it was over if he promised that things would return to the way they were before all this, and of course if he denied loving Loki.

Another cry lifted through the air and Laufey smirked, it was hurting, good, but Thor hadn't yet lifted his head, he refused to and that angered Laufey he wanted his lover to look him in the eye and see the satisfaction there.

 

Thor was left there, chained like an animal back bleeding and head still hung, he ached, he was in pain and the cold on his lashes stung. Everyone had been taken back to their cells and Thor was left alone or at least that was what he thought. Slowly he heard the snow crunch under the weight of someone's feet and it wasn't long until he understood who that person was, Laufey. The Jotun King came to his front and stood there waiting for Thor to finally lift his head and look at him but he never did he remained staring at the ground. Slowly Laufey knelt to the ground and forced Thor to look at him, his smirk remained on his face as he looked down at the Asgardian.

“It was for your own good,” He said softly almost lovingly, “I could have had much worse done to you”.

Thor remained silent, he knew all too well that it wasn't for him that Laufey had punished him but because he was a jealous beast.

“You needed to understand that I love you”

Slowly Thor's expression changed, disgusted and with the small amount of energy that remained he pulled himself away from Laufey.

“You can't...” he whispered through the pain, “love”

The Jotun took a moment to understand what Thor had said.

Even though the pain rippled through Thor's entire being he forced himself to continue.

“you're incapable”

Pain swept through Laufey, it hurt, possibly as much as Thor's back did right now. He stared at his lover but said nothing for a moment as he observed how the Asgardian watched him. After a moment Laufey shook his head and smiled, he wouldn't accept it.

“You're hurt and in pain so I will overlook what you just said.”

He stood and folded his arms over his chest.

“Things will go back to normal, how they were before… I will forgive you for your… indiscretion and we shall forget all this”

He wasn't giving Thor a choice here, he loved him or at least that's what he kept telling himself, and Laufey wasn't about to let Thor slip through his fingers especially not for Loki.

Thor remained staring at his master, he was finding it hard to understand why Laufey wasn't listening to him but he was tired and his back was killing him so he let it go. Letting his head fall and glared at the snow, Laufey had won this battle but he would not win the war.

The Jotun King watched his Asgardian for a moment longer, trying to work out what was going on in Thor's head but nothing radiated from the man, nothing to give Laufey a hint of what was going on in that head of his.

In the end Thor was left alone on that icy floor, blood slowly dripping from his back, every breath hurt, every slight movement he made sprung pain through his entire being, part of him wanted to give up and just let the cold get to him but he couldn't, somewhere not far from this prison Loki waited in his own, waited to be freed, a single tear fell down his cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

The Prince of Jotun had received an anonymous letter, informing him that Thor that had been whipped as punishment. Loki hadn't needed to read the reason why Thor had been whipped, he knew it, it was his fault. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he thought about his beloved Asgardian, his lover, brutalized because of their love. His eyes scanned over the letter once again and fell on the word ' _ manipulation' _ , the paper crumbled in his angry hands, that's what Laufey had told everyone? That Thor had manipulated him? The bastard, he couldn't believe that his father was so… his stomach twisted and Loki chewed down on his lip breaking the soft skin. He was angry, Laufey had overstepped the line that Loki couldn't let pass, something had to be done.

He sat there for ages, door locked so no one could interrupt him not even his  _ 'husband' _ could get to him. He glared out of the window and the angry storm that battered down on Jotunheim, his mind going over thoughts again and again. Had it been anything else he would have let it go but this was Thor and he knew that his father would never let him go, he would always be Laufey's prisoner. Loki's eyes narrowed as a dark thought slid into his head, it wasn't like him, he was manipulative and flirty but not dark nor evil. He had to get rid of Laufey, Loki was going to kill his father, but how? There would be too many doubts about him, people would suspect him and Loki couldn't have that, couldn't have his freedom compromised .

His thoughts were interrupted when someone slammed on the door, it made the Jotun jump and practically fall out of his seat. Loki looked up as he pushed some hair back out of his face, what did  _ he  _ want?

“Loki, open the door!” He hollered as he banged on the door again, “I do not want you locking your door!”

The Jotun Prince rolled his eyes and stood, he knew he had to open the door or Hallvardr would break it down and smack him around a little. He unlocked it slowly and stepped back so his husband could open the door and barge in, like always.

The larger Jotun looked around immediately, Loki knew that he was looking for, another man but he'd never find anyone, no one would ever take Thor's place.

“Can I help you?” Loki asked raising an unimpressed brow, he didn't enjoy having his privacy invaded.

Hallvardr didn't seem very happy, he looked down at Loki and grunted, “Why was that door locked?”

Loki didn't like the tone he used, it was accusing and they both knew that he had never seen another person since they had been married, and as far as Hallvardr knew Loki had still been a virgin when they had wed.

He scoffed which didn't go unnoticed by Hallvardr who seemed to be waiting for an explanation.

“Really?” Loki said dryly, “you still think I’m having an affair?”

It was ridiculous, they both knew that Loki didn't have enough time for an affair, between being locked up in his room and having his husband hovering over his shoulder.

The older Jotun seemed to loosen up, he smiled at his sweet young husband, of course Loki wouldn't have an affair, he wasn't that stupid.

Hallvardr nodded and turned silently, Loki watched shaking his head, he didn't understand anything about this Jotun and that was a problem, Loki liked to have the upper hand, to have control and in this marriage he didn't.

He knew what he had to do and Hallvardr was going to be the one to do it for him, he was going to take the blame for Laufey's death and that way Loki would be free of both dear husband and father. He smiled darkly at the idea, he rather liked it, no one would suspect the young Prince simply because everyone knew that Hallvardr was violent with him and he wanted the throne.

 

His plan took longer than he had hoped to come together, Laufey had no invited them to the palace in quite some time and slowly but surely the young Prince was becoming impatient. He had the poison and he knew how he was going to do it, he just needed to see his damn father for everything to work.

One day whilst he was sitting at his balcony watching the cold frozen land before him Loki decided that he didn't need to be at the palace to do away with his father, the next games would be perfect. There would be many people to witness Hallvardr giving Laufey the poison and many fingers to be pointed at the Jotun. Loki bit his lip and chuckled to himself, this was perfect, soon he'd be rid of all complications and this damn house, he could go back to the palace and live happily as King, impose his laws on the people of Jotunheim and finally get the respect he deserved.

*

Finally the next games were upon them and Loki was feeling excited, he was almost trembling with impatience and thrill, today was a day to be etched into the history of Jotunheim.

Loki greeted his father with a small smile and kiss to the hand as always, they had to keep up appearances after all and then took his place beside Hallvardr who always sat next to Laufey. The games begun with a roar from the crowd and Loki grinned, he was going to enjoy himself today.

He turned to his father and forced himself to be polite,

“Will the Asgardian be playing today?”

He wanted to know, desperately, he wanted to know if his lover would witness Laufey's demise or if Loki would have to announce it to him.

Laufey turned to his son and raised a brow, he thought it odd that Loki refer to Thor as  _ the Asgardian _ but hoped that it meant that Loki was done with him.

“Indeed, I couldn't keep the champion from the people forever.”

Loki nodded and leaned back in his seat, a wicked smile graced his lips as his plan ran through his head again.

The end of the games approached and Loki knew that his father would take a drink, he always did when Thor was about to compete. The King turned to Hallvardr and demanded a chalice of wine, and being the good suck up Hallvardr was, he obeyed and fetched the chalice from the table it stood on. Loki watched closely eyes flicking from father to husband, the excitement built up and he felt like he was about to explode but Loki was a good actor and knew he had to keep calm or his plan would never work.

No sooner had the first sip been taken that Laufey started to cough and splutter. Eyes went to the King, curious at first but the looks turned worrisome when his cough didn't stop. Laufey got to his feet gripping at the stone railing of the royal balcony, by now all attention was on the King, even the gladiator's had stopped fighting.

Loki turned on his act and jumped to his feet, he rushed to his father grabbing his arms forcing the man to look at him, the tears were easy to fake.

“Father!” Loki yelled, “Father, what's wrong?” His voice shook as he spoke, the tears streamed down his face.

The people around them began to panic and tried to calm the young Prince down but none were able to, he held onto his father and sobbed.

Laufey couldn't breathe, he couldn't do anything other than cough and wheeze, grappling at every breath he could manage. His legs gave out and he fell to his knees, Loki joining him, pulling him into his arms and cradling him dearly. Laufey tried his best to fight against his son's  _ loving _ embrace, he knew that Loki had something to do with this.

“Father!” He cried again, gaze fixed on the man he despised, “Someone help us!” He sounded desperate and everyone around him tried to help but nothing seemed to ease the King's pain.

Blood spurted from his mouth as he tried to speak but no words came out. Loki cringed a little as blood hit his face, he hadn't been expecting that. In his final moments Laufey saw it in his son's eyes, the deadly glare that burned there, the hate that his son felt, he understood that Loki had wanted his death.

It was over rather quickly and everyone stood there staring at their dead King and grieving Prince, who cradled his father in his arms and sobbed loudly, begging his father to return to him. His cries were so heartbreaking that the people around them began to tear up themselves.

It took a moment for the nobles around them to connect the dots and before long guards were seizing Hallvardr and accusing him of murdering their beloved King. Loki was grateful that he didn't have to be the one to point the finger, it would have given them questionable doubt.

Loki stood on shaking legs when a few people helped him up, wiping his eyes he sniffled a little, he had to keep up the act but he did allow himself one small glance down at Thor, his look changed completely, it was a promising glance that Thor received before his eyes went back to the floor and the sobbing began again. Ymir pulled Loki to him and held him with one arm, he knew that things weren't perfect between the Prince and Laufey but all that was in the past now and Loki mourned deeply.

Thor had watched the commotion above him and had seen Loki rush to his father, had heard the pained cries and seen Hallvardr's arrest but in that one small moment that Loki had looked at him, Thor had seen straight through his game, it was all an act.

Loki had been escorted back to the palace and left in the guest rooms, he lay on the bed and continued to sob for a moment longer until he was sure he was alone before slowly sitting up and wiping his eyes. And like magic the sad mourning Prince disappeared and the normal happy Loki sat there in his place, a satisfied smile perched on his perfect lips. He had done it, Laufey was gone and Hallvardr was in prison awaiting a trial but now Loki was King, there wasn't going to be a trail, he would have Hallvardr executed before he could deny killing Laufey.

 

Hallvardr had been thrown in the dungeons like a vulgar criminal, he hadn't had time to defend himself not that it mattered, no one would listen to him anyway. He was however surprised that Loki didn't rush to him and try to convince everyone that he was innocent, he would have thought that his loving husband would have been present. As it was he had to wait two whole days before Loki appeared in black robes, he was in mourning, although something wasn't quite right, he didn't look unhappy or that he was grieving, there were no sign of tears.

“Finally you come to me” Hallvardr said sternly, “tell your men to let me go, I’m innocent”

Loki scoffed, his eyes twinkled with mischief,

“And who will believe that?”

He lowered his head slightly and smirked,

“Everyone saw you give my father the chalice” His voice was cold, “And everyone knows how much you wanted to rule”

It was in that moment that Hallvardr's heart dropped, that he saw through Loki's act and realized that never had he loved him.

“You tricked me!” He accused moving forward angrily trying to grab the new King.

Loki stepped back and narrowed his eyes, he couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face, finally he had the upper hand.

“Tricked?” he chuckled, “No more… played you and you were more than willing to.”

He could say what he wanted, there was no one around in these parts of the dungeons, they were completely alone.

Hallvardr's face twisted with rage, Loki had used him from the very beginning.

“You see...” he started as he paced a little, “I may have been forced to marry you and Norns above my father thought that it would change me, but you see  _ dear _ husband I won't ever change, I am Loki and I have control, always.”

There was silence for a moment as the two simply glared at one another, Hallvardr was angry. He wanted to be freed simply so he could kill Loki himself, but now it was the little bastard that was pulling the strings the truth would never be known.

The young Jotun chuckled and brushed his hair back, he was aware of what Hallvardr was thinking.

“I will however,” He said suddenly with a cheery smile, “give you your chance to take revenge...” He paused seeing he had his husband dying attention, “You'll fight for your life in the arena”.

“Against you?” Hallvardr growled.

Another chuckle echoed through the dungeons.

“Oh Norns no, I’m King, I shall not fight a criminal…” his heart raced at the idea that pumped through his brain “you'll fight my champion”

The words sounded so sweet coming from his lips,  _ his _ champion, finally his, no longer Laufey's.

Hallvardr's jaw almost dropped when Loki spoke, he knew he had no chance of surviving against the Asgardian.

“You can't!” he protested, “you can't expect me to fight the champion of Jotunheim!” He was scandalized.

Loki's face went dark as he approached the cell in which his husband was locked.

“You're not supposed to survive, you will be executed for killing my father”

He almost believed it himself but a small voice in his head told him that had broken his chains and that he would never forget. It was him that brought the fearsome ice King to his knees, he had defeated that which even Odin hadn’t been able to.

“See you tomorrow” He winked at Hallvardr before turning on his heel and leaving with a slight chuckle.

The Jotun hollered after his husband, screaming profanities at him but Loki didn’t even so much as flinch.

 

Thor was surprised to be called to Loki so soon, after all it wouldn't be well seen for Loki to start taking a lover so soon. As it was Thor was taken to Loki's offices where the young beautiful Jotun sat behind his desk, his black robes looked divine on him but Thor was determined to keep a clear head and focused on Loki's face instead.

“Champion” He greeted with a charming smile.

Thor knew that this wasn't a social call since the guards were still around, so what could he possibly want.

“You know of my father's passing” He said sadly with a slight tremble in his lip, “And that...” he paused sniffling slightly, “my husband coldly murdered him”

The Asgardian knew that his lover was acting and what a fine job he was doing,

“Of course Majesty” he replied, “I offer my condolences”

Loki held back a smile that died to break free and chose to nod instead.

He stood making his chair scrape the floor beneath, he approached the champion and allowed a small smile this time as he looked at Thor.

“My champion,” he said softly.

The words sounded almost erotic to both of them, neither looked around, not at the guards that stood around them, it was just them.

“I want you to...” He paused and licked his lips, “execute the murderer”

Thor felt a thrill pass through his veins,

“Avenge my father,”

He wouldn't do it for Laufey but for Loki, he would take revenge for the hurt and pain that both Jotuns made the young King suffer through, he would take great pleasure in robbing Hallvardr of his life.

“Of course my King.” He took Loki's hand slowly and kissed it delicately.

The Jotun's heart skipped a beat, he would have liked nothing more than to send everyone away and have Thor ravish him on the spot but that fantasy would have to wait.

“Good, tomorrow then.”

A guard moved to place a hand on Thor's shoulder to take him back to the training arena but Loki held up a hand to stop him.

“I wish to have a word or two with him first… in private.” His voice sounded cold and the Jotun guards nodded before leaving.

As if a curtain had fallen Loki changed, his face softened and a gentle hand caressed Thor's cheek. The Asgardian leaned into the embrace and smiled, it didn't last though for Loki pulled back his hand and watched the man before him.

“Do you judge me?” He asked

Thor shook his head,

“Should I?” He replied softly.

Loki chuckled and shook his head lightly.

“I did it for us”

He was never one to explain why he did something but he felt he had to this time. He needed Thor to understand that he couldn't let Laufey live after what he had done. He needed Thor to know that it wasn't for himself that he killed his father but for him, because he loved him.

Thor was about to say something but Loki beat him to it.

“I couldn't let him live” his voice sounded so desperate, “not after what he had done, not after hurting you like he did… spreading rumors amongst the servants and gladiators that you had manipulated me...”

He could feel himself begin to tear up,

“He hurt you, he humiliated you because you loved me”

Thor watched, he could see the change in his lover, that the time that he spent away from the castle had changed him, he was broken, so Thor did the one thing that seemed logical at that moment, he placed a calloused finger on Loki's lips to keep him from talking.

“Stop” He said softly, “Never feel the need to explain anything to me, I understand and I will follow you to the grave”

A tear streamed down Loki's cheek as he listened to what his lover told him, it would be them against the world.

Thor chuckled lightly and removed his finger.

“I am not stupid Loki, I know that we can never live our love out in the open and that you will have to take another husband...” He paused for a moment, the simple idea of someone else touching Loki burned him, he hated it but it was reality.

“But know that I’ll always love you”

He was in tears, crying silently as Thor's words reminded him of the horrid reality that awaited him, he couldn't very well just say fuck it all, and marry a slave… it wasn't possible.

Loki nodded and bit his lip to keep him from sobbing.

It tore at Thor's heart to see the young Jotun like this, there was nothing that he could do to ease the pain clearly spread over his pale face, he couldn't even put his arms around the Jotun since he was still chained.

“Enough” Loki said suddenly which made Thor frown, “It will be fine” he forced a smile onto his face, “No matter what Thor, we will be together.” His voice echoed promise.

*

Things had been prepared before Loki had even announced to Hallvardr his fate and so everything was ready the next day. He sat upon the throne like chair that his father had sat upon during the games. He looked out at the crowd, there were so many people, it seemed that almost all of Jotunheim had come out to see Hallvardr's execution today and it delighted Loki to the bone. To his side sat Magni, Loki had invited him personally, there was of course a reason to that and Loki planned on using his charms to his advantage.

“I am very sorry for everything that has happened to you, Majesty.” Came Magni's soft voice.

Loki turned his attention to the Jotun and cast him a gaze of confusion.

Magni explained.

“I mean, the passing of your father, a wonderful King, and that his assassin was no other than your own husband… it seems unfair for such a beautiful Jotun to have such terrible things happen to him.” He placed a gentle hand on Loki's and squeezed lightly.

Loki smiled weakly.

“Thank you, it was quite a shock…” he swallowed thickly, “I always knew that Hallvardr wanted to rule but...” He forced the tears to his eyes and faked the tremble in his voice, “But I never thought that he would… would kill my beloved father”

The word sounded poison in his mouth,  _ beloved _ , Laufey was anything but beloved, he was a cruel Jotun, he had no compassion.

Magni's features turned pained, he felt dearly for the Jotun, Loki almost scoffed but he kept a hold on his act. Magni was a poor excuse for a Jotun but he loved Loki deeply and truly which would make him a good husband, he would never question his King.

The young Jotun brushed away his tears and cleared his throat, he had an execution to begin. Standing he caught everyone's attention, he held his hands up silencing the crowd.

“Jotuns” he began, “Today is a day to remember, for my father shall be avenged!”

There came a loud cheer from the public,

“Many of my advisers wished for this punishment to be private but I say you all have the right to see the murderer of our cherished King be put to death.” His voice boomed through the arena and the Jotuns cheered and applauded their new King.

He wet his lips before continuing, his heart pounded in his ear as he buzzed with excitement for he couldn't wait to see his champion, his lover put an end to his so called husband.

“I chose my father's favorite and most appreciated gladiator to avenge him, I give you Thor, the champion of Jotunheim” his voice sounded deadly as he pronounced the Asgardian's name, a strong wind blew as the doors opened and Thor stormed in wearing a perfect silver armor, he turned on himself several times before pointing his sword towards Loki, a sign of pride and respect to his King, both knew that it was more than though.

Loki called for silence raising his hands in the air, once the crowd silent he licked his lips and cleared his throat.

“Bring in the prisoner” He called to the guards, his voice harsh as he spoke.

The public booed, throwing balls of snow at the Jotun as he entered the arena, he tried to keep his head high but it was hard when so many Jotuns were throwing things at him. His eyes met with Loki's and he felt the rage build up inside him. He knew that this was all his doing that he had something to do with Laufey's death but he couldn't figure out why, it wasn’t as if Loki was hungry for power and other than that he couldn't see what the young Jotun could want.

He stopped a few feet from Thor, his opponent, not that it would be a fair fight, Thor was like a god who never faltered that was why he was champion of Jotunheim. Hallvardr looked the man over, sure the Asgardian was smaller than him but that didn't mean that Thor would fall, he had won his battle against The demon of Muspelheim and yet the beast had been taller and larger than Thor.

“You, Hallvardr Jornson, are accused of murder most foul, of killing Laufey King of Jotunheim and for that you are sentenced to death.” His voice was as cold as the icy wind that battered down on them, his gaze was murderous which sent a shiver down Hallvardr's spin, he didn't know that his husband could have been so cruel.

There came a loud cheer from the Jotun people as Loki spoke, they couldn't wait for the blood.

“Executioner” Loki raised a brow as he gestured towards Thor, “execute” he smirked and took his seat.

There came an eerie silence as all eyes watched the two beings in the arena. He had watched Thor many times during the games and knew how he fought, the man had little weak spots but he knew that he'd never take the first move.

This time was different, he wasn't fighting to keep his title and stay alive, he was executing a prisoner and not just anyone, Loki's husband, his rival, the Jotun that had stolen his lover away. Thor circled the Jotun, eyes watching him carefully, taking in everything that the Jotun had to offer, observing him. As he watched Hallvardr, anger spilled into his blood , knowing that he had hit and hurt Loki, had taken him many times knowing that Loki never wanted it. It made him boil with anger and Thor attacked. The Jotun hadn't been ready for the attack, he had been sure that Thor wouldn't lunge at him the way did it wasn't like him.

Thor tackled Hallvardr to the ground, punching him repeatedly in the face, he didn't need his weapon yet, he'd use his bare hands. The Jotun found the force to knock the gladiator off, Thor rolled in the snow and got to his feet, snarling as he watched Hallvardr, they moved almost in a trance circling one another until the Jotun dashed forward aiming for Thor's legs but he received a blow to the abdomen and was hurled into the snow. The crowd cheered for their champion, to take revenge for their lost King as for Loki, he sat there eyes fixed on the scene before him, a small satisfied smirk perched on his perfect lips.

Back in the snow Thor dodged Hallvardr's blade, it was a blunt weapon, unfair, but that was how things were done in Jotunheim, a way of making sure that the prisoners had no chance of winning not that anyone would have a chance of surviving against Thor.

More images and thoughts flooded the Asgardian's brain as he watched the Jotun before him. Hallvardr has beaten Loki, it had never been a very well kept secret, Thor had seen the bruises during the games. He snarled as he sliced through the air, slashing Hallvardr's arm, the Jotun gave a pained cry as crimson blood painted the floor. He forced himself to push through the pain that seared through him and attack the gladiator but it was all in vain of course, Thor was well trained and quick so he dodged the move and sliced at Hallvardr's back leaving a deep gash. The Jotun fell to his knees willing himself to get up but he was in too much pain, his back had gone numb he could only feel the slick liquid running down it. Thor stepped forward removing the sword from his opponent's hands and tossing it across the arena, he grabbed the Jotun around the back of the neck and forced him to look up at him.

Loki looked down at his lover, smiling, he couldn't help it, he couldn't have been happier that it be Thor to take his  _ husband's _ life. The people shouted, demanding blood be spilled, reclaiming justice for Laufey, although in all honestly they were there mostly for the blood.

Hallvardr looked up at Thor seeing the hatred in his eyes but not fully comprehending why, that was until Thor spoke, loud enough so only the Jotun could hear him.

“For Loki” he whispered, “For every time you laid those ugly hands on him, forcing yourself upon him.” He spat his words, glaring into Hallvardr's face.

The Jotun's eyes widened as the information was processed, he was beginning to understand.

“But know Jotun” he continued, “I had him first.”

Thor smirked as he saw the rage appear on Hallvardr's face.

“You-”

The Jotun didn't have time to say anything else as Thor plunged his blade deep into his throat. The people cheered as the Jotun fell to the ground, kicking and spluttering as his blood emptied onto the snow.

Loki's hand went to Magni's as Thor murdered his husband, something that the Jotun took for sadness and that his King needed comforting. A spark burst through his body as he watched Hallvardr's body cease it's kicking, he was free. Magni turned his attention to the seemingly emotional King and smiled, had Loki finally realized the affection he felt for him?

It was over and the people of Jotunheim stood cheering, Loki stood raising his hands demanding silence, it took a moment but the people quieted down and he smirked.

“Justice has been given” he his eyes went from the crowd to Thor, “Thank you”

He didn't waste his time, Loki excused himself from the balcony and the company of Magni and other nobles and headed to the exit.

Magni got to his feet and followed his King taking him by the hand before he could leave.

“I am truly sorry for your loss,” his voice was soft which annoyed Loki, he seemed far too sappy for Loki to ever truly be interested in him.

He nodded and removed his hand from the Jotun's grip,

“Thank you” he paused, “I shall call on you one day soon if it doesn't bother you.”

The Jotun almost burst with joy, he had been waiting ages for Loki to be this interested in him.

“Of course, I shall wait with impatience”

He almost rolled his eyes but managed to keep it at bay and instead smile softly before leaving.

*

Loki had called for Thor the moment he had arrived back at the palace, somewhere along the way he had procured himself a key to Thor's chains. The guards arrived but were sent away as quickly as they had come, the large wooden door shut behind them and Loki grinned.

“Well done,” he said proudly as he moved over to where the Asgardian stood.

Thor stood quietly simply watching his lover as he unchained the heavy cuffs that were around his wrists.

No sooner had the chains fallen to the floor with a clunk that Loki had jumped up into Thor's arms wrapping his legs around his waist and kissing him deeply.

The Asgardian had rarely seen the Jotun so happy and he quite liked it. Their kiss was passionate, it had been awhile since they had actually had time alone, Loki's hands gripped in Thor's long untidy hair until finally he pulled away smiling down at his beautiful lover.

“You need a bath” Loki finally said with a grin.

Thor let out a chuckle and shook his head.

“I shall call you tonight and bath my victorious hero”

He bent his head and kissed his lover again.

“But before that, I must say I was impressed by your fighting today”

Loki hopped down and walked over to his desk where he perched on the edge and gestured for Thor to take a seat.

“You made Jotunheim proud”

Thor raised a brow and smiled,

“Did I make my King proud?” He asked snaking a finger over Loki's thigh.

The Jotun placed his hand on Thor's cheek and grinned,

“I had never seen something so thrilling in all my life”

*

Thor thought that Loki may have been joking about the bath since night had fallen over Jotunheim and he still hadn't been called upon, but moments after that thought had passed a guard opened the cell doors and walked over to Thor's cell.

“You've been called for” he grunted, “come on”

Thor stood and held out his wrists to be cuffed before being escorted to the iron gate that separated the gladiators from the rest of the palace, where the Asgardian slave waited for him. This was new, never had Thor been accompanied  _ to  _ his master alone with just a slave.

“He is taking a lover so soon after losing his father and his husband.” Came the slave's condescending voice.

Thor looked up from the ground and frowned.

“What our King does concerns only him”

The slave scoffed which prompted the gladiator to stop.

“What is that supposed to mean?” He snapped, glaring down at the slave.

Apparently, the man had understood that he said the wrong thing for he stood there quietly choosing his words carefully.

“I-i… I mean” He licked his lips getting a grip on himself, “after what happened… your punishment...” He stuttered before going quiet and simply staring at the man before him.

His expression didn't change it remained angry but he let it go after a moment.

“I believe our King is waiting,” Thor said as he began to walk again.

Suddenly through the silence, Thor growled turning towards the slave who stared wide-eyed at him.

“You know nothing of what happened, no one does”

Silence filled the air again, tension bubbled between them, the slave didn't respond, he wasn't sure how the gladiator would if he spoke, as it was Loki's private baths arrived which made the slave sigh in relief, truth be told he was terrified of Thor.

He pulled the heavy curtain back and allowed the Asgardian to go in before shutting it again and leaving.

Loki sat in the sunken bath looking absolutely divine, his long black hair was placed elegantly behind his shoulders except for one strand that he twirled between his fingers.

“I was beginning to think that you weren't coming”

Thor smirked at the sound of his lover's voice.

“The Asgardian wasn't being cooperative.”

Loki raised a brow but remained silent.

“I'm not much use to you with these on” Thor added as he lifted his chained wrists.

The Jotun smirked biting down on his lower lip.

“Get in here and I’ll remove them” He replied as he beckoned for his lover to join him in the water.

Thor removed  his loincloth slowly and stepped down into the hot water sighing happily as it lapped at his skin. He went to Loki and placed his shackled arms around him.

“I can't undo those like that”

Thor wet his lips and smirked. He leaned down capturing Loki's mouth in a heated kiss.

Instantly the Jotun kissed back, melting into it, his arms going around his lover.

“Eager,” Loki said as they parted.

“I've spent too much time without you”

The Jotun ducked out from under Thor's grip and grabbed the key that lay on the edge of the bath; turning and unlocking the shackles which he threw to the other side of the room.

Loki went to take hold of the sponge but Thor placed a hand on his wrist stopping him which prompted the Jotun turn and raise a brow.

“Hello, first and then we bathe,” He said, voice filled with lust as he pulled Loki to him kissing him again.

 

They lay there in the bath, Loki lay against Thor's chest, idly playing with his lover's fingers a content smile gracing his lip.

“You really had missed me,” He said with a chuckle as he lifted his head to look at Thor.

Thor chuckled with his lover but remained silent, he was content with just sitting there with Loki in his arms.

The two of them sat there for what seemed like hours simply talking about everything and nothing, taking their time, they felt free, they didn't need to sneak around.

Finally, Loki moved smiling at his lover as he grabbed the sponge and dipped it into the water.

“Come and let me was you”

He moved over to Thor and sat down beside him squeezing the sponge and watching the water dribble down his chest.

The gladiator smirked,

“Only if I can wash you after”

Loki raised a brow as a mischievous smile grew on his face,

“I wouldn't have it any other way.”


	14. Chapter 14

They had a few months of peace, just the two of them as Loki didn't need to take a husband yet since it wouldn't be proper for him to have one so shortly after losing the last. He was happy with this, it meant that there was no one to question him about his agenda or poke their nose into his affairs.

He called for Thor every evening after his training had finished, where he would bathe the gladiator's tired muscles. As much as he would have liked it Loki never kept Thor during the night, it would raise too many suspicions and he didn't need people talking, not to mention that Sumarlìdr wouldn't like Thor's absence.

And tonight was no different, Loki was clothing himself as he watched his lover watching, Thor was already  _ dressed _ and sat on a bench near the door, a smile perched on his lips as he watched Loki brush his long damp hair.

“Why are you so small?” Thor asked suddenly.

The Jotun's eyes widened and he seemed somewhat offended.

“Excuse me?”

Thor chuckled.

“I meant, you're smaller than other Jotuns, why is that?”

Loki frowned,

“I'm not sure...”

The Asgardian saw the confusion spread across the Jotun's features,

“Rumor has it that I am some kind of a half breed, my father had an affair and I was the result of that”

Thor stood and went to his lover, placing his arms around the Jotun and pulling him into a hug. Loki pulled back and frowned.

“You're taking pity on me?” He accused.

Thor shook his head and smiled, Loki still had some problems with feelings.

“I can see it troubles you, you don't know who you are.”

The Jotun allowed himself to be pulled back into another hug where he snaked his arms around Thor and closed his eyes, simply taking in his lover's scent, it was most relaxing.

They stayed like that for a few moments until Thor pulled away lifting Loki's head with his gentle hand, he smiled at the Jotun as he looked into those crimson eyes.

“I love you,” He said softly before kissing Loki.

*

Finally, Loki had arranged the wedding, Magni had asked for his hand not even a week ago. He had been invited over to the palace for dinner and he had popped the question during the meal. Loki hadn't been prepared at first, after all, it had only been a few months since he had been made a widower, but Magni had explained that Loki was allowed to remarry after three months and it had been five.

He didn't refuse, Magni was after all the ideal husband, he cherished Loki and that he would use to his advantage. The Jotun had been so joyous when his King had replied, he had promised that he would do nothing but love him, that he would never want to rule over Loki, that he was perfect the way he was. It would have been touching if it hadn't come out his mouth, all he wanted to do was laugh at him and how sentimental it was but he had remained silent and simply smiled.

When he had announced it to Thor Loki's heart had broken, again, they both had known that this day was coming but neither really wanted to believe it. Loki had promised that nothing would change that Thor would remain the most important thing in his life and that no matter what they would spend as much time together as now.

Loki had cupped Thor's sad face in his hands as he had made his promises looking into those sad blue eyes, tears brimming in his own, life wasn't fair.

*

The ceremony had been grandiose, every noble Jotun had come to see their new King wed, no one had a problem with Magni, they all knew of his love for their King and that he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life by his side, he had no interest in the throne.

Now they sat at the feast, enjoying the finest of wine and the best foods that Jotunheim had to offer, compared to his first wedding Loki was enjoying himself, he laughed with his guests and even indulged in some dancing. Everyone had noticed the difference and it made them laugh, Hallvardr had been a terrible husband for Loki.

“You seem far happier” Came Ymir's voice which made Loki turn his head.

“Indeed I am” he replied with a beautiful smile, “It's nice to be appreciated for who I am and not my throne.”

The larger Jotun chuckled and took Loki's soft hand in his,

“You deserve a husband like Magni, he'll always respect you and love you, kiss the ground you walk on.”

Loki heard the smallest sounds of jealousy in Ymir's voice which made him chuckle.

“You'll never accept that I didn't marry you” His voice was cheery so the Jotun laughed.

“No, but you've done much better this time” Ymir kissed Loki's hand, “A dance your Majesty?”

How could he refuse, it was his wedding.

Magni watched from the other side of the room, he saw how Loki shone and remembered how unhappy he had been at his first wedding, he felt that he had accomplished something that Hallvardr hadn't been able to.

He was beautiful in his long skirt and jeweled chest, his hair had been decorated with jewels and in the light, Loki twinkled.

“You are a lucky Jotun” Someone said to Magni as they watched the young Jotun.

He hummed but never took his eyes off his husband,

“I am”.

 

The gladiators had been given the evening off to celebrate their King's marriage, wine and food had been sent to them, it had been Loki's idea of course and he wouldn't have taken no for an answer, if he were to celebrate his wedding everyone would too.

Thor sat beside Bjorn, they both had a chalice in hand and were drunk, telling tales of gladiators before them and that some had even won their freedom.

Thor scoffed which stopped Bjorn in his explanation.

“No gladiator has won his freedom, ever” The Asgardian slurred.

Bjorn raised a brow,

“Oh, and why is that?”

Thor grinned,

“Where would he go? Laufey destroyed the other realms and no non-Jotun being would be free here.”

He had point and Bjorn pointed a finger at him as he nodded.

“Agreed… so these stories are all wrong”

They chuckled and shook his head.

“Wrong yes but doesn't mean that they can't give us hope, hope that one day we might all be free”

His friend was amazed by Thor and smiled.

“You're very poetic tonight”

He didn't reply simply smiled at his friend and finished his drink. He might not have been happy about the wedding but Loki had given him a way to make it hurt less.

“He does love you,” Bjorn said quietly.

Thor raised a brow completely lost.

“Who the free gladiator in your story ?”

That gained a cackle of laughter from his friend who shook his head.

“No, our King”

The Asgardian's expression changed, it turned serious as he watched his friend.

“Don't be like that” Said Bjorn, “Yes he is now married to that Jotun but we both know that you're the one he loves”

Thor remained silent and just listened.

“You both think you hide it so well but I see it… the small looks you share when he is out on the balcony, the way he cheers for you during the games when you win a fight.”

It tore at his heart to hear this, yes they loved one another but no they could never say it out loud.

“Enough,” he said standing, he had to lean against the wall for balance but he stood, “I wish to celebrate not feel sorry for myself.”

Bjorn raised a brow and smirked, he held out a hand for his friend to take to help him up but being the weight he was and them being drunk Thor fell backward taking his friend with him. They burst out laughing and Bjorn rolled off Thor and laid in the snow.

“To Loki,” He said loudly, “May he live a long and happy life with his true love”

Everyone cheered but Thor knew what Bjorn meant since he looked at him and smiled before winking.

“Now help me up before we freeze”

Thor chuckled and rolled over pushing himself up and standing, he was wobbly on his feet but he managed to help his friend up.

“Come brother let us drink,” He said as they moved to get more wine.

 

Magni and Loki had eclipsed from the celebrations to consume their marriage, it was no secret that Loki was no longer a virgin nor would he ever deny it but it was part of tradition. The young Jotun opened his chamber doors and let his husband in, Magni stepped forward into the rooms taking in the beauty and pure elegance of it. Loki had good taste not that was surprising, the Jotun King was the very definition of elegance and charm, he was beauty in itself.

“Coming?” Loki asked lust laced within his words, “Or do you count on spending this night admiring my rooms?”

Magni shook himself out of his daydream and realized that Loki was, in fact, offering himself to him, for real, not just in a fantasy. He smirked at his husband and followed him to the bed, he would show Loki just how much he loved him.

He was determined to do this, to make this Jotun believe that he loved him so he would never question his loyalty, he would be a good husband and give him the attention he needed but never would he love Magni, his heart belonged to Thor.

The Jotun pulled Loki to him pulling him into a passionate loving kiss, Loki wanted to pull away almost immediately he didn't think he could do this but he forced himself, forced himself to think that it was Thor, it was the only way he would survive this. He kissed back lacing his hands around Magni's neck digging his nails into the Jotun's skin. His heart beat horribly fast, something that could have been mistaken for excitement which in this moment was probably a good thing, for some reason Loki was terrified and he couldn't put a finger on why.

The celebrating gladiators could be heard from the open balcony, they were cheering which made Magni and Loki part, the Jotun chuckled.

“They seem to approve of our marriage,” He said stroking Loki's cheek lovingly.

His heart faltered but he forced a cheery smile on his face, he knew what part he had to play tonight.

Magni turned to look to where to noise was coming from but Loki placed a hand on his cheek to stop him when the Jotun turned back he saw the seductive expression that sat on Loki's features.

“You'd prefer to watch them?” He said as he raised a brow and let a hand trail down the Jotun's front.

He smirked before capturing Loki's mouth in another kiss.

*

“What ?” He demanded from across the bath as he lifted his gaze to find Thor staring at him.

He didn't reply, he stayed in his position and continued to watch his lover, eyes never leaving Loki's beautiful face.

“Seriously, what?” He asked starting to feel a little self-conscious.

Thor shook his head and broke his gaze turning it to the water for a moment before lifting it again to Loki.

“I was just admiring the most beautiful being I have ever laid my eyes on.” He replied with a smile.

The Jotun rolled his eyes which didn't go unnoticed by the Asgardian who frowned.

“I said something wrong?” He asked all humor fallen from his voice.

Loki shook his head and sighed loudly.

“No… it's just...” What was happening to him? “It's just, it's something he would say.”

He saw the way Thor's expression changed, although he couldn't tell if he was angry or sad. He said nothing which worried the Jotun who stood and went to his lover sitting beside.

“Say something,” he said with a faint smile.

Thor thought for a moment before slowly wetting his lips.

“Okay” it was quiet, “I shall not say things like that...”

Loki felt his heart tug, he didn't mean it that way, he hadn't meant to hurt Thor but it was too late. They remained silent for a while, there was an awkward tension between them.

“How does he treat you?” Thor asked suddenly.

They hadn't really spoken about Magni, not since Loki had announced that he was to marry him.

Loki didn't want to talk about this, he knew that Thor didn't like Magni not that he could blame him but this conversation was going to end badly.

“Fine” he replied quietly as he leaned back against the wall of the bath bringing his knees up so he could rest his chin on them.

Thor turned to look at the Jotun.

“That's it?”

“I don't want to talk about it,” Loki said stubbornly before he got up and out of the bath.

He wrapped a towel around himself and took a deep breath,

“And I don't have to answer anything, I am your King.” He said harshly.

This was his defense and Thor knew it, he knew that it was to stop him from asking questions but he couldn't help but feel hurt.

“Of course.” He replied before standing, “foolish of me to forget my place.”

Loki watched, a cold expression on his face except for his eyes, tears brimmed in them. Thor clothed himself and placed his shackles back on his wrists before turning to Loki.

“I shall not forget it again.”

He walked to the curtain and opened it walking out and over to the nearest guard.

Loki stood there watching where his lover had just walked out, he didn't let the tears fall instead he wiped his eyes and left the baths, heart heavy.

When he got back to his chambers Loki noticed the figure that sat out on the balcony quietly reading a book.

Magni lifted his head when he heard his husband approach and smiled.

“How are you feeling my love ?” He asked as he put his book down and patted an empty seat beside him.

Loki didn't take the seat beside him but instead chose to sit up on the stone railing.

“Fine” he replied in a whisper.

Magni frowned and turned fully to his beloved.

“You don't sound fine.”

He placed a gentle hand on Loki's knee and squeezed it,

“Anything you want to talk about?” he asked with a smile.

Loki shook his head and willed himself to keep the tears at bay.

Meanwhile down in the snow Thor walked across the training arena back to his cell, he lifted his head a moment and caught sight of Loki, his heart began to beat faster, he so wanted to apologize but his heart fell a moment later when he saw Magni pull the Jotun into a hug and capture him in a kiss. He turned his head away and continued to his cell, he wasn't going to let this get to him.

“Feeling better?” Magni asked as he parted from Loki.

The Jotun gave a weak smile and nodded,

“I think I’ll just go to bed… I’m tired.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every relationship has its ups and downs but like every good couple they work out their problems.  
> Magni is a good husband to Loki and that is causing tension between the two lovers.

Loki did the last thing he thought he'd ever do, he went to his father's crypt. He sat there at the foot of his tomb and just stared at the runes that had been carved into the stone.

He was feeling lost, he didn't know how to act with Magni. It had been easy to hate Hallvardr since he had done everything possible to make Loki hate him but Magni, he was kind and gentle towards him, never forced himself upon Loki, never hurt him, he was making it very hard to hate him.

He gave a sad sob and buried his head in his hands,

“You must be pleased to see me like this” He mumbled.

Things between him and Thor hadn't eased up any, he called for Thor every evening for two weeks but the gladiator declined every time and Loki began to think that everything was lost between them.

He gave another pained sob and dug his nails into his forehead, he hated himself right now.

“Everything was supposed to work out perfectly.” he sobbed, “everything was supposed to be fine between us, with you gone no one could stop me from loving him.”

He could feel his heart breaking, it wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be living a fairy tale love with Thor, despising his husband but it wasn't like that.

“Irony” he chuckled sadly, “cruel irony, this has to be your doing...”

His eyes scanned the tomb before him as if waiting for his father to reply,

“What am I supposed to do?”

Loki could hardly believe that he was asking his father for advice, after everything that had happened after he killed him.

“You'd say… to let Thor go but you'd only say that because you'd want him for yourself”

The young Jotun smirked,

“But I made sure that would never happen…”

Somewhere deep inside him, Loki wished that his father was still amongst the living, before their falling out, Laufey had been a good father and had always given his son good advice, something that Loki cruelly needed right now.

“Loki?”

The Jotun turned eyes wide and heart beating rapidly, it was Magni, he gave an irritated sigh and clenched his jaw.

“Did you have to sneak up on me?” He snapped.

“I didn't mean to scare you but...” he paused a moment searching for his words.

Loki frowned, something was wrong.

“But what?” He demanded.

“The Asgardian is playing up”

It took Loki a moment to understand who Magni was talking about and when he did he pushed passed his husband and headed up the stairs.

“Have him sent to me” he growled.

 

Sumarlìdr stood over the Asgardian and glared down at him, Thor had gone berserk and attacked the former gladiator, he was now on his knees hands cuffed behind his back, it had taken four guards and Bjorn to stop him.

“Sumarlìdr bring him over” A guard ordered from the iron gate where Magni stood.

The Jotun all but pulled Thor up by the forearm and pushed him over to the gate.

“Your King wishes to have words with you” Magni announced, “behave and he might take pity on you gladiator, if not I fear the worse.”

Thor scoffed which gained everyone's attention.

“Have something to say Asgardian?” Magni demanded as he glared down at him.

Thor smirked and spat in the Jotun's face.

Sumarlìdr went to hit the gladiator but Magni held up his hand to stop him.

“We'll let the King decide what to do with him.”

He turned as if to walk off but turned almost immediately, colliding his fist with Thor's jaw. It hurt, felt like someone had thrown a block of ice at his face but Thor refused to make a noise, instead he closed his eyes and breathed through his nose.

“Bring him,” Magni said as he walked off.

Loki was somewhat surprised to see the bruise on Thor's face when he was all but thrown at his feet. He looked up at the guard and Magni who had brought him and raised a brow.

“What's wrong with his face?”

Magni went to speak but the guard stepped forward and knelt,

“I hit him Majesty” he looked at the expression on Loki's face and thought it best that he explain, “he spat at your husband Majesty.”

He nodded and closed his eyes briefly.

“Leave us.” He ordered as he leaned back against his desk.

The room went quiet, they were alone but neither spoke. Loki was still against his desk, fingers massaging his temples as he looked down at the gladiator.

Thor, on the other hand, didn't raise his head, instead chose to continue to stare at the ground waiting for his King to speak.

There came a long sigh before Loki actually did.

“What has gotten into you, Thor?” He asked, voice tired.

“Nothing my King” Came Thor's short reply.

The Jotun shook his head and pushed off the desk so he was standing a short way from the prisoner.

“Look at me” he ordered.

Thor raised his head and did at he was told, whereas Loki's eyes were filled with unshed tears, Thor's expression remained angry.

“This the third time this week that you have attacked another gladiator.”

The Asgardian said nothing.

“Answer me, explain yourself!”

“What can I say?” Came Thor's stubborn voice, “I'm a vulgar gladiator with a lust for blood”

Loki knew that this was because of him, he knew that Thor was hurt by what had happened between them.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and forced himself to be cold.

“You have to behave” he began, “Or I shall have to use you as an example”

Thor smirked which didn't please Loki.

“Then use me as an example, your father enjoyed it so much… you should have seen the amusement it caused him”

He didn't understand what had come over the Asgardian, he didn't comprehend why he was being the way he was.

“You're more like him than you thought”

“Silence” he almost sobbed as he slapped Thor across the face, “how dare you compare me to him”

Loki took a step back, clenching and unclenching his fists.

Thor watched him for a moment, his expression still angry but it slowly changed as he saw the pain he was causing the Jotun.

“You ever say something like that again and I’ll have your head,” Loki whispered angrily, he was trying his best to keep things together but he was coming apart at the edges.

Thor pushed himself up and stood, he didn't move, though, this way he was at Loki's height.

“Forgive me,” he said as he watched the torment in the Jotun's eyes, it was there because of him.

Loki wet his lips but stayed completely still, he couldn't believe that Thor could have been so cruel.

“I'm not like him” he whispered, “I'm not like him, I didn't do what I did for fun...”

A tear rolled down his cheek as he watched the Asgardian.

“I did it for us… I’m not like him… am I?”

Thor shook his head and stepped forward, he couldn't put his arms around Loki because of the stupid shackles that he had on but that didn't stop Loki from falling against Thor's chest, his arms going around his waist almost like a small child would do.

“Then why did you say that?” He mumbled after a moment.

Thor looked around trying to find his words.

“Because I thought you loved him” His heart sunk as he spoke, he didn't he could survive it if Loki said yes.

“I could never love him” He mumbled in reply.

Thor looked down at Loki waiting for an explanation but none came.

“Why?” He prompted.

Loki smiled weakly, it seemed so obvious to me.

“Because I love you”

He felt a sudden relief when Loki pronounced those words.

“Why won't you hold me?” The Jotun asked as he lifted his head to look at his lover, “Do you not love me?”

Thor chuckled,

“Of course, I love you, but my arms are bound behind my back.” His voice regained the warmth it usually had.

It was as if Loki had suddenly come out of a daze, he stepped back and frowned. He hurried off to the other side of his desk and found the key to Thor's chains and proceeded to unchain him. He placed the shackles on the desk and turned back to his lover.

“Hold me.”

They were simple words but sounded so terribly important to Loki.

Thor didn't waste time, his arms went around his Jotun lover pulling him into a tight hug. Loki closed his eyes and relaxed into the embrace, it was as if everything had fallen back into place.

Once they parted Loki's gaze fixed itself onto the large bruise that covered the entire left side of Thor's face.

“What happened?” Loki asked as his hand hovered over Thor's cheek.

“I go hit” He answered.

“Yes, the guard...” his eyes suddenly went wide, “you spat at Magni, Thor why?”

“He's your husband” He replied blankly.

Loki pulled away and groaned,

“What's wrong?” Thor asked taking hold of Loki's arm.

This was bad, this was really bad, Loki could feel the panic rise within him.

“That's just it, he  _ is _ my husband, he will expect me to inflict punishment.”

He hated this, there was no way round this, he couldn't avoid it.

“Do it” Came Thor's voice bringing Loki out of his frantic thoughts, he looked completely confused as he looked to Thor.

“Do it, inflict punishment, if it means that he won't question you.”

Thor was sure about this, he loved Loki and if it meant that they could still be together without being suspected then it was worth it.

“Thor, you know what this means ?”

He smiled at his lover and took him by the hand squeezing it gently.

“I would endure any form of pain if it meant that you'd be waiting for me afterward.”

His voice was soft, loving and it scared Loki.

“But you'll suffer.”

“This is my own fault, not yours.”

He caressed Loki's soft cheek before kissing him lightly, ignoring the pain that shot through his entire face.

“Put my chains back on and call for the guard.”

He did as he was told, ignoring the urge to say no and placed the heavy shackles back on Thor.

“I love you,” He said before kissing the Asgardian, “Please don't hate me”.

Thor had no time to reply for Loki had put on his act and stormed over to the doors and pulling them open.

“I think our champion would do well in solitude for a while, let him calm his nerves.” His voice was cold yet held a small tone of satisfaction.

The guard headed over to the Asgardian and grabbed him by the forearm, hauling him out of the room. Thor lifted his gaze to Loki as he was pulled out of the room, it was a look of understanding.

“With only one meal per day.” He called down the hall.

It was a harsh punishment but it would keep Magni at bay.

 

Thor was thrown into the small room and the heavy metal door shut behind him. The guard opened the flap and sneered at him.

“You may have been Laufey's favorite but now you're nothing, he will punish you if needed.”

Thor ignored the guard and sat on the thin straw mattress that lay on the icy floor. He was rather proud of Loki, he had been completely perfect and maybe a few days in here would do him some good.

“He still hasn't forgiven you for violating him,” Came that smug voice again.

This time, Thor looked up from the floor and glared.

The guard laughed.

“Glare all you want, everyone knows how you forced your way into his bed.”

Anger began to build up inside him, he hated that everyone took him for some kind of molester.

“You're lucky that Laufey hadn't had you killed...” The guard pretended to think, “Oh yes, but then he wouldn't have had a whore who could manage him”

Thor roared and smashed up against the metal door, it surprised the guard who took a step back before narrowing his eyes at the Asgardian.

“Careful now” he warned, “I may have to use force if you continue”.

The Asgardian snarled and punched the door before going back to his initial place.

The Jotun guard laughed again before closing the flap.

“Sleep tight Asgardian bastard.” He called as he walked away.

*

They were at dinner, not that Loki was eating anything, if Thor had to go hungry he would too.

“Not hungry my love?” Magni asked lifting his gaze from his own meal to Loki who was simply staring at his food.

“Hm?”

He shook his head.

“Preoccupied I’m afraid.” He was being honest.

Magni gave his husband a sympathetic smile.

“What about my love?”

He didn't like to see his beloved like this, it wasn't Loki.

“The Asgardian. The next games are soon and he is to compete, but I worry he will be too weak … we can not risk losing our champion.”

He could understand why Loki was preoccupied.

“You have a good heart, maybe you were a little too harsh.”

This surprised Loki which caused him to frown.

“I know you wished to punish him for attacking Sumarlìdr and spitting at me, and for that I am grateful but maybe it was a punishment that was too hard.”

“What is done is done,” Loki said keeping his voice utterly serious, he wasn't sure if this was some kind of a trick.

Magni raised a brow and smiled.

“Reduce his punishment, give him a couple of days and take him off the list for the next games, you are King, my love, you can do as you please.”

Loki was utterly confused, he hadn't been expecting Magni to be so understanding, nor had he expected Magni to tell him to reduce Thor's punishment.

He pretended to think about it, not that he really had to make a decision.

“Okay, I will reduce his time in solitude but I will have him apologize to you” He paused for a moment, “After all you are my husband and I will have everyone respect you.”

He knew that Thor was going to hate the idea of apologizing to Magni but it was the logical thing to do.

The Jotun nodded and smiled at his husband.

“Good, now will you eat something? I do not wish to see my King and husband starve himself.”

Since he had shown that he could be compassionate and understanding towards Loki's feelings, the young Jotun didn't see why he would create a problem, so he picked up his fork and began his meal.

*

Thor hadn't seen Loki during his time in solitude, the guard had been the one who had told him about his reduction of time in the small cell. He had laughed and reminded Thor that it had been Magni who had taken pity on him, not the King.

He was released and went back to training, he felt tired but that was due to the lack of food he had been given. The gladiators welcomed him back with cheers and smiles, Sumarlìdr, however, didn't seem happy to see him, he stood at the corner of the training site and glared at the Asgardian. Thor excused himself from his brothers and walked over to the former gladiator and stood before him.

“I came to present you my apologies,” He said lowering his head slightly.

The Jotun grunted in response.

“I am an unpredictable gladiator… although you taught me better...”

“Enough” Came Sumarlìdr's hard voice, “Get back to training and I shall see if you are worthy of my forgiveness.”

Thor looked up and smiled at the Jotun.

“Go” he warned.

The Asgardian turned on his heel and joined Bjorn, they began their training together, each attacking the other with their weapons, dodging and giving more blows.

“Nice to have you back brother,” Bjorn said as he dodged one of Thor's attacks.

The Asgardian laughed and swung his blade again catching Bjorn on the ankle, they were only blunt swords so he wasn't hurt.

Even though Thor fought with Mjolnir in the arena he liked to train with other weapons, it gave him a few options.

“It's nice to be back, I missed the training”

Bjorn raised a brow as they clashed their swords together,

“Is that the only thing you missed?”

He grinned at Thor only to have his feet taken from out under him. The Asgardian had kicked him, knocking him to the floor.

“Jealous?” He teased as he offered a hand to help his friend up.

Bjorn shook his head and took his friend's hand.

“Oh no, I leave you in your complicated situation”

He turned on himself and swung his blade obliging Thor to take several steps back, he straightened and attacked again leaping into the air.

Thor grabbed him by the shoulders dodging his blade and throwing Bjorn to the floor, he looked down at his friend and smiled.

“I have no problem with being in my situation, it has its advantages.” He cocked a brow and chuckled.

It was better to see Thor like this, he had a temper and the smallest of things concerning Loki could make him lose it. Bjorn had already been at the receiving end of that temper, it wasn't something he wished to relive.

From his balcony Loki watched the two men train, he saw the way they laughed and joked as they battled and he couldn't help but smile.

He was looking forward to seeing his lover tonight, it had been a long week without Thor, he wanted a hug and maybe a little more.

“I always thought you didn't like the games” Came Magni's voice, he was sat in one of the armchairs reading a book.

“I don't” Loki replied turning his head slightly.

Magni put his book down and smiled.

“For someone who doesn't favor the games you spend a lot of time watching the gladiators.”

He remained quiet for a moment.

“My father didn't just leave me a throne, he left me a prison full of beasts, I have to find an interest somewhere.” He replied dryly.

His husband joined him on the balcony and looked down at the men who trained.

“I can see your interest”

Loki turned to him and frowned.

“What are you accusing me of?” He snapped.

Confusion spread across Magni's face.

“Nothing, should I be?”

Loki shook his head and exhaled, that was a bit over the top.

“Forgive me… I just don't wish you to think that I am like my father.”

Magni placed and hand on Loki's and caressed the soft skin.

“I could never imagine you to be like your father. Forgive me for saying this but you have more elegance and class than him”

The Jotun raised a brow and smirked, he had never thought that Magni would speak so boldly, as far as anyone was concerned Loki adored his father.

“I see your point.” He said before turning his attention back to Thor, “I wouldn't bring one of those creatures into my chambers.”

Magni put an arm around his husband and pulled him into a loose hug, kissing him gently on the cheek.

“I should hope not, I like to think I satisfy you.”

Loki's eyes went slightly wider and he chuckled.

“Of course dear husband” he turned back to the Jotun and put his arms around his neck, “I couldn't ask for a better partner.”

He closed the gap between them and kissed Magni, swirling his tongue around the Jotun's.

Thor and Bjorn watched as King and husband shared what seemed to be an intense kiss above them, Bjorn turned to Thor expecting to see anger upon his face but instead found an amused smile playing on his lips.

“You're taking it well.”

Thor scoffed with a smile and turned to his friend.

“He's showing off that's all.” He replied before yelling and attacking his friend again.

*

“Don't think I didn't see you watching” Loki whispered in Thor's ear from behind as he washed his back.

Thor raised a brow and smiled,

“And don't think that I don't know you were doing it to show off.”

Loki smirked and planted a small kiss on Thor's shoulder, he felt like teasing him.

“Would you like to know what we did after?”

He bit down on his lip as he watched his lover from behind expecting the man to get a little jealous.

“Nothing I can't give you twice over and twice as better.”

Thor turned to Loki, a look of satisfaction on his face when he saw the Jotun's expression.

“Close your mouth I wouldn't want it to dry out.” He said as he pushed it shut gently letting his hand linger and caress Loki's cheek.

A mischievous smirk danced over the Jotun's lips.

“Oh but think of all the things I can do with this mouth and for that it has to be open.”

He cocked a brow and chuckled sensually.

“And I guarantee that it won't dry out with what I have in mind.”

Thor stared at his lover for a moment before grabbing him just under the jaw and pulling him to him. The kiss was passionate, hot and dominating. His hands trailed down the Jotun's body stopping at his hip where he caressed the soft skin, he had a thing about Loki's hips, so many times he had left small marks there wondering if anyone would notice them. They parted and Thor looked at Loki, eyes blazing with desire.

“Mine,” he said in a hoarse whisper, “Mine for always”.

He loved to see Thor like this, claiming him as his own. He knew that the Asgardian was aware that he had competition, Magni was a good husband and cherished Loki as if he were a god.

“Always” He replied in a breathless whisper.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their love will be eternal, they'll always have the arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a year I have finally finished this story and I must say I am rather pleased, so I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did.  
> Okay so this may not be what you all wanted, but let's face it, it had to end...

It was as if the gods were giving him a break. The months went by calmly, Loki had been able to juggle between his two lives perfectly, ruling with an iron fist with his devoted husband at his side and then having a passionate affair with Thor, it was all so perfect. Loki gave Magni the attention he needed and in return, the Jotun never questioned his husband and trusted him blindly.

Loki and Magni spent most of his free time together which much to his surprise didn't bother him. His husband wasn't cruel, he gave Loki all the space he needed, the only thing that annoyed Loki was the fact that Magni was rather clingy and still wrote mushy poetry to him.

They sat out on the balcony, both watching the gladiators below them. Loki kept the affection to a minimum when in public and especially when Thor was near. He didn't want to crumple his beloved Asgardian and although he pretended that it didn't bother him and took it as a game, Loki could see the hurt in his eyes whenever they met up afterwards.

“They are rather good aren't they” Came Magni's voice which gained his husband's attention not that he took his eyes off Thor.

“Of course they are.” He replied dryly, “they're the best gladiators in all of Jotunheim.”

Magni chuckled.

There weren't many exotic fighters left since Laufey had destroyed the other realms and the survivors had perished due to the cold or lack of food. The only real collection that remained were Loki's, he owned a handful of light elves from Alfheim, same for the dark elves of Svartalfheim, a couple of Dwarfs from Nidavellir and of course the only Asgardian. He didn't have a demon from the depths of Muspelheim but now no one did not since Thor had destroyed Fönn's pet.

“You own the only  _ real _ collection, my love, many of Jotunheim's nobles are now enslaving Jotuns to become gladiators as the Asgardian keeps slaying them.”

Loki couldn't help but feel pride, Thor was the best and everyone knew it. Many nobles had offered to buy the Asgardian since Laufey's death but Loki had always sent them away.

“Aye, Thor is a brilliant gladiator, he has brought much honour to this palace.”

He smiled, gaze never leaving his beautiful Asgardian.

“Indeed, I now see why you enjoy this view,” Magni said as he took his husband's hand in his caressing the soft skin.

Loki allowed his attention to sway from Thor for a moment and looked at the Jotun.

“And what have you come to see?”

“Power” He answered, “Raw power, these beasts are definition alone. They're dangerous and obey no one” he paused and smirked, “but you. It must make you feel satisfied when you look down at them and see these beasts willing to fight to the death, to bring you honour.”

Loki raised a brow, he had never thought of it like that before. He had always seen them as slaves who had little to no choice to fight. A sword hanging over their heads, one that was always bound to fall and take them to the next life.

“Yes, satisfaction.” He murmured.

*

They were sat in the steaming water, Loki laid against Thor's chest and played with his hands as his lover planted light kisses on his shoulders.

“Would you give it up?” Loki asked quietly as he lifted his head so he could see Thor.

The Asgardian frowned, he wasn't sure what the Jotun was talking about.

He smiled as he realised what was wrong,

“The games, would you stop fighting?”

Thor didn't have to think about it, the answer was obvious to him.

“No” he replied simply.

Loki moved, turned and sat the other side of the bench so he could see his lover better. He observed his features trying to understand his answer.

“Why?”

“It is all I have known, I live for the games without them I am nothing.”

It all seemed so straightforward to Thor so when he saw Loki's expression change he didn't comprehend why. The Jotun sat there, his eyes shining with tears and his beautiful lips were quivering slightly.

“What is wrong?” He asked placing a loving hand on the Jotun's knee.

“What if you died?” It was a quiet whisper, one that even Thor almost missed.

Thor took a moment before answering.

“Then I'd die knowing what love was.” He answered softly.

A quiet sob escaped Loki's lips as he stared at the Asgardian, he tried his best to keep himself together but the tears began to roll down his cheeks and another sob sounded.

What was wrong with him? He had always been so solid, and now he spent his life crying.

Thor had him in his arms within seconds, he allowed Loki to cling to him until he felt better. Slowly the Jotun pulled back and looked at the Asgardian, his crimson eyes reflecting only sadness.

“I do not know what I'd do if ever you were slain during the games.” He said slowly bringing his lips inwards once he had spoken.

Thor simply watched him and listened.

It was almost too horrible to think about, he knew that never he would be able to hold back to tears if it were to happen, his pain would be too strong to conceal it.

“I would lose part of myself.”

Thor shook his head and placed a finger under Loki's chin making him look up at him.

“Enough of this talk, I have no intentions of dying.”

He placed a gentle kiss on the Jotun's lips,

“And I will not have you sadden yourself for something that has not happened.”

Loki swallowed and nodded,

“You're right,” he said wiping his eyes and smiling, “this is ridiculous”.

Thor smiled, Loki went from one extreme to the other when it came to feelings but this time, it didn't bother Thor, he'd rather have Loki not think about those sort of things.

“I could just have you taken out of the games,” He said after a while with a challenging smile.

Thor raised a brow,

“Then you'd make me unhappy”

“Oh?” Loki slithered closer to his lover, “and what if instead of swinging a sword I'd have you do another kind of training.” His words dripped with lust.

Thor licked his lips and pulled Loki closer till only centimetres separate their faces.

“Would you still be unhappy?” Loki asked as he laced his arms around the Asgardian's neck, “Hm?”

Thor went to kiss the Jotun but he moved back and smirked.

“Not until you answer.”

He tapped Thor on the nose and grinned.

“Really?” He replied, putting his hands firmly on the other's hips, “I could just make you give me one.”

Loki raised a brow.

“Oh? And how do you reckon you'll do that?”

Thor smirked hands slowly massaging the other's hips making him give small noises which were pure bliss to the Asgardian.

“You're not the only one who knows how to seduce.”

Loki chuckled but slipped out of Thor’s arms, 

“Wait,” He said with a little smile, “First there is something I have to tell you,” 

Thor raised a brow, “Loki is this one of your games?” He asked playfully.

The Jotun shook his head lightly, “No, Thor this is important,” 

There came a short silence as the Asgardian waited for his lover to speak. He noticed that Loki seemed a little nervous which was completely out of character.

“Thor…” He began looking up at his lover, “I’m with child.” 

The Asgardian’s mouth dropped, he had been expecting anything but that. Loki bit down on his lip, he didn’t know how Thor was going to react.

“Are you serious?” He managed after a moment.

Loki saw the edges of Thor’s lips curl up which made him smile.

“Yes,” He replied quietly, 

He was up in seconds, wrapping his arms around Loki and pulling him into a tight embrace. They both knew that there was a question that needed to be answered but they’d get to that eventually, for now, they’d basque in their happiness.

“I don’t think I’m ready to be a parent,” Loki whispered nervously, 

Thor chuckled lightly, “You’ll be fine, you’ll have help if needed.” 

The Jotun scoffed, “I’ll have no one but me look after my child,” 

He couldn’t help but smile, Loki was going to be the most protective parent ever, he already was.

“See you’ll be fine,” Thor humoured, kissing his lover on the forehead.

 

Magni had been equally excited, which had pleased Loki. The last thing he wanted was for him to say it was too early for a child, because even though the young Jotun wasn’t sure he was ready to have a child he wasn’t about to get rid of it.

However, Magni had become omnipresent, he made sure Loki got everything he needed. The proper food, the right amount of rest and even sent the young Jotun on small walks around the palace so he could get the right amount of exercise. The only time that Magni didn’t bother him was when he was in his bath for which he was thankful.

 

Magni clicked his tongue, at first, he had accepted the affair when he had been told, sure it had crushed him to know that Loki sought out company elsewhere but it made him happy so Magni was willing to let it go. But this, he couldn’t, this was taking it too far, Loki couldn’t continue the affair now he was with expecting.

He grit his teeth, the gladiator was being to become a problem and Magni didn’t like problems. He sat back in his chair and thought about what he could do to solve his problem.

After a moment Magni sat forward pulling out a parchment and began to scribble down a letter. This was the only way he could get rid of Thor and not have to turn to violence.

He sent for a slave and handed him the scroll, “Get this Fönn, it’s of the utmost importance. Give it to him and only him and get it to him right away.” Magni explained before getting the slave to repeat everything.

Loki wasn’t going to like this.

*

“How dare you!” He practically screamed as he threw something at his husband.

Magni felt the book pass inches from his face, he had known that Loki was going to be angry.

“You have no right! No right! To sell him!” He could feel his chest closing up, he was livid, murderous almost.

“Right?” He said calmly, “I’m your husband Loki, I have every right.” 

His mouth twitched as he fell silent, 

“Did you really think that I was going to let you continue your affair,” Magni said just as calmly as before but Loki could hear the hint of anger.

Loki’s eyes suddenly went wide, “What?”

The larger Jotun raised a brow and scoffed, “You didn’t think I knew?” 

He walked over to his husband, circling him a couple of times before stopping behind him. 

“I knew,” He whispered in his ear, “I’ve known for a while, but I said nothing because it made you happy.” 

Loki went still, this was not good.

“But now you’re carrying  _ my  _ child you will stop this foolish affair.” HIs voice suddenly went harsher, “And I know you Loki, I know you would never give him up so-”

“So you’re selling him!” Loki growled, he moved heading over to the other side of the room glaring at his husband.

Magni raised a brow, “Think yourself lucky that I didn’t have him killed.” 

The young Jotun’s heart stopped, it was true Magni could have killed him. 

“I am merciful Loki, do not forget it,” 

Loki scoffed, 

“Don’t make me regret keeping him alive. You so much as step out of line and I’ll have him killed.” His voice was menacing which Loki didn’t like, he had never seen nor thought Magni capable of being this way.

The Jotun remained silent simply glaring at his husband.

“I’ll allow you to announce the good news to him yourself,” 

Magni left leaving Loki staring murderously after him.  _ Good news _ , this was the worst thing Loki would have to do, Norns only knew how Thor was going to take it. 

He growled, “GUARD!” 

The door opened and two guards walked awaiting orders from their King.

“Escort me to the gladiator training arena,” He snarled.

They looked at one another before looking back at their King, this was something unusual.

“Now,” 

If he had to announce this to Thor he’d do it down there.

Sumarlìdr turned his head as the large iron gates opened, his expression was surprised. Rarely did the King come to the training arena, Laufey had only ever done it when he had punished Thor, and this was Loki’s first time crossing that iron gate.

Thor frowned, this couldn’t be good. The look on his lover’s face said it all, his expression was angry but his eyes were sad.

“Bow before your King!” Sumarlìdr hollered, 

The gladiators dropped to their knees almost immediately!;

“My King, is there something wrong?” The gladiator demanded.

Loki closed his eyes briefly, “A word,”

Sumalìldr followed his King so they were in private. He liked Loki, he wasn’t as demanding as Laufey had been nor did he keep the champion away from the training arena too long. He let Sumalìdr do as he saw fit without interfering.

“I have some… bad news.” Loki said trying his best to keep his voice as steady as possible.

The gladiator frowned but remained silent.

“Thor is to be sold,”

Sumalìdr clenched his jaw, this was not what he wanted to hear. 

“Why?” He dared to question his King, he was about the only Jotun that would and Loki had to admire that.

There was silence, the Jotun King hadn’t thought of an excuse. His eyes betrayed him, his gaze went to the floor.

“Because of me,” He mumbled, there was no point hiding it, Sumalìdr wasn’t a fool, he knew there was no real reason to get rid of Thor.

The gladiator grit his teeth, damn the selfish arrogant Jotun royals and their desires of lust.

“I see,” He replied folding his arms over his chest, “I shall tell the Asgardian,”

“No,” Loki replied quickly lifting his gaze to meet the angry Jotun’s, “I should tell him,” 

The Jotun’s mouth twitched but he remained quiet after all Loki was his King and there was only so much the Jotun would accept.

“Of course my King, I shall get him,” Loki could hear the anger and disgust in the other Jotun’s voice.

“It wasn’t like that,” He said quietly. 

This was highly unlike him, he never justified himself to anyone, hell he was King, he didn’t need to explain himself but here he was.

Sumalìdr stopped turning slowly to his King, “What?”

Loki licked his lips, “It’s nothing like how it was with my father… I-”

“All due respect my King, whatever happened between you and the Asgardian is none of my business. All that matters now is that because of your selfishness, we’re losing our best gladiator.”

Loki was shocked, he should have been angry but he wasn’t. Sumalìdr was only telling the truth, Loki’s actions were the reason Thor was being sent away, he couldn’t help but feel his heart sink further.

He waited whilst the gladiator brought Thor to him, it seemed like an eternity before he heard footsteps.

“Leave us,” Loki said to the Jotun who grunted in return but obeyed.

“What’s wrong Loki?” Thor asked the moment they were alone, he could see something was very wrong.

The young Jotun wet his lips, Thor wasn’t going to like this.

“Magni… Magni… Thor, you’re being sold!” He practically sobbed hands tightening at his sides.

He saw the emotions on Thor’s face, he bit down on his lip and moved forward, placing a hand on his lover’s cheek.

“I’m sorry Thor, I… He, he knows,” His voice trembled, and the tears brimmed in his eyes. 

The Asgardian remained silent, it was clear that he was fighting with his own emotions. Rage was written on his face and Loki couldn’t help but fear that he was about to lose control.

“Thor say something, please,” He was hesitant, but slowly Thor’s expression changed, the anger washed away and was replaced with sadness.

“When?” 

A single tear slipped down Loki’s cold cheek, “Tomorrow,” He whispered, his heart was breaking, he was sure of it.

“How?” 

“I’m not sure… someone must have told him,”

Suddenly Loki frowned,  _ how did _ he find out? No one else knew, except, Loki’s eyes widened.

“That damn Asgardian slave…” He muttered angrily.

Thor frowned, he stared at his lover, the tears were gone instead a mask of rage replaced it.

“He’s a dead man,” Loki growled, his gaze went to his lover when the man chuckled, “Why are you laughing?” 

The Asgardian’s smile remained which melted the cold that covered Loki’s, “We were fools to believe that this could go on forever,” He said simply.

The Jotun’s heart crumpled but he refused to give in if Thor could see the sad cheerful side of this then he would try to.

“We couldn’t live in a dream forever,” He continued passing his chained arms over Loki’s head so he could pull the Jotun to us.

Loki let out a sobbed chuckle, “Stop being so romantically dramatic.”

Thor chuckled before kissing a kiss on Loki’s head. They remained like that for a moment before Loki let out a loud sigh.

“We’ll always have the arena,” He muttered. 

They parted from their embrace when they heard footsteps coming. Loki felt relief when it was Sumalìdr who came through the door, had it been Magni Loki wasn’t sure how he’d react let alone Thor.

“Have you finished with the Asgardian?” He grunted, “Your husband is waiting for you, Majesty.” 

Loki’s eyes went to Thor who was suddenly clenching his jaw.

“Yes,” He replied. 

The Jotun moved to Thor and kissed him lightly on the lips, Sumalìdr knew that there was something between them so Loki didn’t bother to hide it.

“I’ll kill him,” He whispered gaze never leaving his lover’s.

Thor went to say something but Sumalìdr put a firm hand on his shoulder stopping him. “Back to training gladiator”.

“We’ll always have the arena,” The Asgardian mimicked lovingly as he left.

Magni was waiting in his office when Loki finally trudged up the stairs from the training arena.

“Where is that pathetic being?” He asked stopping at the doors and leaning against them.

The larger Jotun raised a brow, “Who?” 

There came a loud scoff, “Audun,” 

Magni nodded slightly, before gesturing to a guard who disappeared presumably to go find Loki’s slave.

“So, how did he take it?” 

Loki loathed the tone of his husband’s voice, he grit his teeth and forced himself to keep calm. He chose not to answer because that’s what Magni wanted, he wanted to hurt Loki further than he already had.

The guard arrived moments later with Audun following him. Loki turned glaring at the Asgardian slaved, top lip twitching as his rage boiled within him.

“Audun,” Loki said with a smile, “My ever faithful servant,” 

Magni narrowed his eyes cautiously, what was his husband up to? The young Jotun moved to the slave putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Loki?” Magni asked seeing his husband wasn’t 

Audun’s eyes widened when he saw the glint of the ice blade Loki pulled from his furs, and in a heartbeat, the Jotun robbed his slave of life. Magni’s mouth fell open, he hadn’t expected Loki to do that and even less expected him to do it in front of him. The young Jotun stepped over the body that lay in a pool of its own blood and headed over to his husband.

“He became a burden,” He said cheerfully, “I hate it when things become useless, don’t you?”

Magni smirked, “Bold,” 

Loki licked his lips and chuckled, “Hm, but that’s what you always liked about me, remember,” 

There came an uneasy silence as the two Jotuns stared at one another. The blade in Loki’s hand still dripping with the Asgardian’s blood.

“You’re not thinking about doing the same thing to me are you?” Magni asked cautiously taking a step back from his husband.

Loki raised a brow, tilting his head to the side, “Why would you think that?” He chuckled lightly prompting Magni to do the same.

“No, you wouldn’t do a thing like that.” 

Magni missed the dark look in the other’s eyes which was a mistake, Loki licked his lips and put the dirtied knife away, “Of course not,”

*

It had been awful when Thor had been taken away the next day. Loki tried his hardest to ignore the tears that brimmed in his eyes when Fönn’s guards arrived. He had waited in the hall with Fönn when the guards had gone to get him, they made small talk but Loki wasn’t really in the mood.

“Your husband doesn’t join us?” Fönn asked curiously,

Loki shook his head, “Magni is… unwell,” He explained with a small shrug.

Fönn raised a brow but smirked, “Too much much mead?”

They both chuckled, 

“Yes, he seems to be enjoying it a little too much these days.”

It wasn’t the utter truth, Magni didn’t drink an awful lot but Loki would make sure to bring him his glass of mead every evening from now on. He had to be the perfect husband, after all, they were expecting a baby now.

The large doors opened and four guards walked in surrounding Thor. Loki swallowed hard, this was it, he forced his emotions down and turned on his act.

“Tell me, my King, why is it that you’re finally selling him? Is he dying or something?”

Loki had to let out a small cackle of laughter, “No, my husband thinks it’s time to… raise another champion of the royal family.”

Fönn didn’t seem convinced that there could be another champion, Thor hadn’t yet lost a battle.

“Champion,” Loki said turning his attention to the man in the centre of the guards.

They moved apart when he moved forward allowing the Jotun closer to the Asgardian.

“You have been part of this  _ family _ for a very long time.” He swallowed as he felt his chest tightening, “Sumalìdr has taught you well…”

_ And I’m really going to miss you, Thor!  _ He thought, his brain was screaming at him to stop this, it wasn’t fair. He had finally found happiness, hell he’d killed both husband and father to be with him and this was how it was to end?! 

“I hope you’ll bring as much honour to your new master as you have to...me.”

Thor looked up from the floor, he could see the torment in Loki’s eyes and the way his lip trembled lightly every so often.

“I will, Majesty,” 

Loki’s hand clenched at his side, he wanted to react out and touch the Asgardian but it would seem bizarre so he didn’t, instead he turned on his foot back to Fönn.

“Thor is a national treasure, make sure to take care of him.” 

The jotun nodded before gesturing to his guards, they began to move towards the large ice doors.

“Majesty,” Came Thor’s voice,

Both the Jotuns turned to look at the champion, it was a rare thing to see a slave speak out of place. The large Jotun looked at his King to see how he was going to react.

“Yes, Asgardian?” He replied coldly,

Thor turned, he couldn’t really see Loki because of the guards that surrounded him.

“Congratulations Majesty, your child will be the greatest heir Jotunheim will have ever seen.”

Tears brimmed in the Jotun’s eyes, it was much more than just a congratulation, they both knew what this baby meant. He swallowed up his tears, “Thank you Asgardian,” 

Fönn seemed unaware of the real meaning of the exchange between the two. He nodded to his King and bowed before passing in front of  the guards. Loki watched as the group headed to the doors, he pulled his lips inward, this was the end.

It was when the large ice doors shut and silence fell upon the palace that Loki felt his heartbreak, he was actually pretty sure that he heard it too. He turned and went to his chambers locking the doors behind him, it was there that he let out a sob. His sorrow didn’t last long, he wiped the last of his tears away and shook himself out of his daze. There was a small being that needed him now, more than anything and Loki would be damned if he was going to spend the rest of his life crying because things hadn’t worked out the way he wanted. Loki was sure that Thor was the father, the healers had announced that the child had a strong heart and from that moment Loki had been sure that the Asgardian was the father. He knew that the moment he’d lay eyes on his baby, he’d know for sure who had fathered the child. Loki only hoped that if Thor was indeed the father that the child would be at least of Jotun color, because Magni would never allow it to live.

Loki’s lips curved into a smile, not that Magni would be a problem for long.

 

**The End.**


End file.
